Es más que solo una promesa
by DevoraKurtzman
Summary: Donatello esta pasando por momentos demasiados difíciles y Michelangelo lo ayudará y le promete que en tan solo 7 días lo ayudará a superar,pero poco a poco un sentimiento que Donatello creyó que había quedado atras y supuestamente había superado,volverá a florecer.Pd:..Para más información detallada entrar a mi perfil...(yaoi TMNT 2012)..Mitello.. ACTUALIZADO LEMON HARD M x D
1. Chapter 1

**~holaaa...konichiwaa...aqui les dejo Mitello advertencia contiene yaoi (chico x chico) si no te gusta no lo leas y si no as visto ni as leido pues prueba.(okey eso ya se convirtió en mi lema)(uy eso rimó q bonito bro..)(uy eso también) XD~**

... Capítulo I ...

~~ Mi espíritu se rompe..mi alma ya no esta ... me siento sin vida ... ya no tengo alegría ... ya no quiero Seguir Sufriendo ..ya no ... porque haga lo que haga. ..no me notas es como si solo fuera una pintura vieja y olvidada en una pared... porque me duele el saber y tratar de aceptar que jamas me amaras que nunca me querrás ... mi alma se fue,mi cuerpo esta sin vida, mi alegría se a ido de mi también, mi espíritu es el único que queda pero esta por irse..si no estas aquí conmigo A mi lado ... Siento que no puedo ... que simplemente no puedo seguir adelante ... quisiera tenerte A mi lado todas las noches ..quisiera poder abrazarte besarte cuando quiero llorar ... Pero no puedo ... me siento solo ... A Pesar de que Vivimos juntos nos vemos cada día de Nuestras Vidas ... me siento solo ... Porque Nadie Sabe como me siento ... y es mas fácil fingir Una falsísima y Enorme sonrisa a todos que Tratar de explicar Lo que siento ... Todo es porque te amo ... te amo y lo repito mil Veces te amo .. .te amo ... te amo ... Pero el hecho de que tal vez jamas sientas nada por mi,que me veas solo como el pequeñito niño fastidioso bromista y alegre con Supuesta-mente Una gran sonrisa para todo, el que trata de buscar lo bueno entre todo lo malo ... por dentro La realidad y la verdad es es que estoy destruido ... cansado ... deprimido ... aburrido ... en algo que no se puede olvidar ... sin escapatoria... un sentimiento jamas podre olvidar ... siempre e estado a tu lado al igual que con Leo y Raph cuando mas lo necesitan estoy ahí para ayudarlos,apoyarlos consolarlos ... pero..quien me consuela a mi?...quien..puede Parar Este dolor que tengo aquí ... Este dolor que ya me esta matando ... un dolor que siento que me destruye poco a poco..que siento que ya no puedo mas ... ya no doy mas con Este Sufrimiento con esta agonía que tengo en el corazón este sentimiento .. .de Amor que tengo Hacia tí ... e tenido pesadillas si ..si las e Tenido Pero te digo algo ... mi pesadilla mas grande ya la vivo a diario..verte y no estar a tu lado...solo quisiera que las veces que te molestaba hayas entendido que era porque te amo ... porque quería Estar Siempre Contigo ... duele fingir que no me importa cuando ustedes se molestan con migo cuando les hago una broma..ya no aguanto mas este dolor ya no quiero Seguir Sufriendo ~~

Donnie: Mikey ...! * Llamo desde Fuera de la habitación * ya es hora del desayuno despierta! ...

Si tan sólo supieras Que No e dormido nada Toda La Noche ... Todo por Pensar en ti ... te amo Donatello Hamato ... te amo ... y no como hermano Sino mas que eso ...

Mikey: si ahí voy!

.limpie mis lagrimas y salí alegremente de mi habitación como si no Hubiera Pasado nada y fui a encontrarme con mis hermanos con Una gran sonrisa Pero Debajo de Esa Sonrisa Tengo un gran dolor ... mis ojos rojos e hinchados Estaban Llenos de ojeras Por Haberme desvelado llorando Aquella noche,cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Un mar de Preguntas.

Mikey: buenos días! Sensei! buenos días Donnie! Buenos días Raph! Buenos días leo! ... * Les Dije a todos dándoles Una gran sonrisa ocultando mi dolor *

Sensei: buenos dias hijo mio ... Como as amanecido hoy?

Mikey: "feliz" como Todas Las Mañanas maestro Splinter* les sonreí a mi padre, me dirigí a los utensilios de un Preparar el desayuno*

Sensei: Seguro? Te ves cansado Michelangelo

Mikey: ahh ... es que Me Quede jugando un par de horas en el T-phone

Donnie: Mikey ...

.al escuchar su voz mis ojos se llenaron Completamente de lagrimas con un solo parpadeo mis lagrimas correrían por mis mejillas pero intente contenerlas.

Mikey: si?.. * sonreí felizmente a mi hermano aunque mis ojos mostraban lo contrario*

Donnie: que fue lo que te paso ahí...* señalo mis muñecas *

.mire Mis muñecas Esteban cortadas Eran heridas con sangre Eran algo de 9 a 10 cortadas en mi muñeca izquierda que yo voluntariamente me las había echo Esa Noche.

Mikey: ah..ah ... no es Nada Donnie ... mmm ...

.Mi Padre y Todos Mis hermanos me quedaron Mirando.

Mikey: así que ... solo fue gatito helado ... Tal Ves no le guste que lo moleste tanto ... * sonreí tratando de contener mis lagrimas *

Raph: tu gatito helado te hizo eso?

.solo Segui Sonriendo y continuando en el desayuno.

leo: Mikey deberías Tener Cuidado ... ya no deberías jugar así ...

Raph: jm..conociendo una Mikey no dudo porque le hizo eso..

Donnie: que raro ... jamas se había puesto así de agresivo con Mikey ...

Sensei: Michelangelo hijo ... Seguro que eso fue lo que sucedió?...

Mikey: claro que si sensei ... Porque le estaría Mintiendo ... * Dije alegremente dándoles el desayuno sentándome en la mesa junto a ellos *.

Donnie: mm ... Mikey yo Lavaré los Platos cuando acabe vamos a mi laboratorio ... tengo que curarte y vendarte esas Heridas Que Tienes ...

Mikey: Seguro Donnie * Dije sonriendo-le llendo a la sala de star *

.Cuando Donnie termino me llamo y fuimos un su laboratorio para que me pueda curar las heridas , me subí a su mesa de trabajo Donde Ahora me encontraba Sentado, mientras Donnie me lavaba las heridas y Las desinfectaba y vendaba y yo rogaba para que Este Momento junto a el no Acabara.

Donnie: Aun no puedo creer que te Haya hecho esto gatito helado,estas cortadas que te hizo son muy Profundas ...

Mikey: aveces ... se Comporta así ...

Donnie: listo,bien ya acabe ... solo no te quites el vendaje y ten ...mas cuidado

Mikey: seguro Donnie *sonreí a mi hermano*

.me levante y salí del laboratorio directo al dojo con mis demás hermanos, al Terminar el sensei me llamo quería Hablar conmigo.

Mikey: si sensei ...

Sensei: Michelangelo ... te e notado Últimamente Diferente ...

Mikey:? Di..diferente ... Claro que no sensei ... Soy el mismo Mikey Que Siempre ... * Dije sonriéndole*

Sensei: Seguro que estas bien?... soy tu padre ... Michelangelo ... Sabes Que Puedes contar conmigo ..

Mikey: si sensei ... lo se Pero estoy bien ... yaaaa ... me puedo ir?...

Sensei: * Suspira pesadamente * si Michelangelo ya puedes retirarte ...

.Salí del dojo y fui a la sala de star ..mientras caminaba veía El Laboratorio de Donnie, Seguidamente me senté En el suelo a ver poco des de TV, la tarde se paso rápido incluso la noche cuando fuimos al patrullaje nocturno,ya se hacía tarde así que me dirigí a mi habitación,pero no a descansar porque realmente había algo allí que no me dejaba dormir y era que todo ese día me e preguntado que es lo que sucede con Donatello,pues todo el día desde ayer por la noche a estado ...decaído...no a querido ni siquiera comer,solo a estado ahí metido en su laboratorio a solas...queriendo estar solo,tal vez debería hablar con él,la verdad que no me gusta verlo así de triste,cabizbajo.

.solo di un suspiro y me dirigí a la cocina fuera de mi habitación,pero al salir me lleve con un poco de sorpresa pues las luces del laboratorio de Donnie estaban encendidas,me preguntaba que estaría haciendo tan tarde,ya que eran la 1:00 de la mañana prácticamente,así que lentamente sin ningún ruido posible me dirigí a su laboratorio donde yo creía que el trabajaba,pero al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa que no tenia palabras para describir lo que yo sentía ese momento de ver tal escena,era Donatello,quien mas amaba, el mismo,quien ahora estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo con una cuchilla en la mano derecha y veía claramente en su muñeca izquierda que de el corría incesantemente sangre roja y viva.

Mikey: Donnie!..

.grité alarmado y con mucha preocupación,antes de correr asía él agachándome para poder verlo a los ojos,ya que estaba cabizbajo,solo pude llegar a ver un poco de su rostro antes de que solo al fin levantara la mirada un poco y logro verme.

Donnie:Mi...Mikey?...*fue lo único que suspiro y dejo que su cuerpo le ganara y cayera sobre mis brazos*

Mikey:Donnie?...Donnie?!...Donnie...reacciona...Donnie!.

.Me desespere bastante al no recibir alguna respuesta al tratar de que despertara,así que tome fuerzas y logre llevarlo a su habitación ya que era un poco difícil para mí llevarlo solo porque el era mas pesado que yo,lo recosté en su cama y rápidamente fui por vendas,un poco de agua tibia y unas gasas para poder curarlo,sabía que hacer pues yo ya varias veces me había lastimado desde pequeño y Sensei y mis hermanos siempre me curaban de esa manera,cogí un par de gasas y las empapé con un poco de agua tibia,que seguidamente las coloqué en su brazo sobandole lentamente liberando la sangre que tenía en sus muñecas,mientras mas le seguía limpiando podía ver con claridad las profundas,grandes e incontables cortes que tenía,solo las miré por un momento y luego continúe a vendarlo.

.Terminando de colocarle el vendaje lo dejé semiechado en la cama,suspiré tristemente y me dirigí a su laboratorio para poder recoger la cuchilla que había dejado caer al piso,la limpie sin dejar ningún rastro y la deje sobre su mesa de trabajo,mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo no podía creer que Donatello haya podido hacer eso,tan fuerte fue su dolor que no tuvo de otra,todo me indica que una de las razones por las que se hiciera daño era el estar ''enamorado'' de April O'neil,no podía creer que quien mas ame se este lastimando y todo por una chica que ni siquiera lo valora,tal vez como amigo sí,pero no como algo mas y el se sigue ilusionando cada vez más y mas de ella.

.Seguidamente me dirigí a su habitación,cuando entré ya había despertado pero no estaba del todo bien,a pesar de sus heridas físicas las cuales le había vendado y sentía un incesable dolor en sus muñecas,creo que el dolor que sentía emocionalmente era peor ya que lo notaba debido a que sus ojos se notaban muy cansados,hinchados y rojos,y estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en correr por sus mejillas,caminé lentamente hacia él y me senté a un costado en su cama coloqué mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo abrasé fuertemente,el no tardo en colocar sus brazos al rededor de mi caparazón y podía sentir sus cálido rostro en mi cuello seguidamente las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos mojando mi cuello con ellas y yo el suyo con las mías, pues me dolía en serio verlo sufrir,si bien es cierto se exactamente como se siente Donnie,el haber llorado sin cesar durante horas por alguien no correspondido y que nadie este a tu lado sin entenderte,sin apoyarte,sin aconsejarte...se como se siente,aunque se que le iba a doler esta pregunta que pensaba hacerle,pero igual me limité a realizarla.

Mikey: Donnie...que...que fue lo que pasó?*al fin pregunte con mucha duda separándome lentamente de él,pasando mi mano suavemente por una de sus mejillas secándole aquellas lagrimas que caían sin cesar por el dolor que el sentía y yo sin poder evitar que corrieran otro par de lagrimas mas de mis ojos,Donnie solo quedó cabizvajo rompiendo en llanto a mas no poder,pues creo yo que recordar le dolía,pues claro,claro que duele*

Mikey:Donnie...por favor... puedes confiar en mí...*trate de tranquilizarlo al ver que seguia en llanto*

Donnie:n...no quiero hablar de eso...

Mikey:*suspire tratando de calmarme a mi mismo* se...a que te refieres...pero...no debiste haberte lastimado...

Donnie:...ya...ya no lo soporto más...ya no aguanto el dolor Mikey...ya ..ya no puedo más con esto...

Mikey:lose...Donnie..lose...

.Donatello solo serró fuertemente sus ojos dejando caer aun mas lagrimas,solo me abalance sobre el y lo volví a abrazar fuertemente.

Mikey:ya...Donnie...cálmate...no...llores por favor...

.me separe de el le limpie alguna de sus lagrimas y me volví a sentar a su costado rodeando su cuello con mi brazo derecho y su rostro lo recostó sobre mi pecho,se veía agotado,muy cansado.

Mikey: Donnie...escúchame cálmate si?...se como te sientes...que ya no puedes mas...que pase lo que pase..sientes que cada día de tu vida es un reto para tí,pero...si sigues así...te dolerá mas y más,...así que...que te párese...si...mmm...volvemos esto divertido..

Donnie:Di...divertido?..co..como va a ser esto divertido...*se secaba una de sus lagrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas*

Mikey:si...Dame solo 7 días...una...semana...

Donnie:una semana... para que?...*desía mientras estaba recostado sobre mi,mientras yo lo rodeaba con mi brazo*

Mikey:Sera así,te prometo que en 7 días estaré a tu lado siempre y te ayudaré a que te olvides de eso...y si no lo logro tu ganaras...o si uno de los dos no quiere continuar solo debe decir..''No puedo más'' ...

.comenze a quitarme el vendaje que Donnie me había puesto ese día.

Donnie:Mi..mikey..que haces..te dije que no te quitaras el vendaje...

Mikey:lo se...y..quieres que te diga la verdad...no fue gatito helado quien me hizo esto...fui yo...

Donnie: tu?...pe...pero porque...

Mikey:..ya te dije que se como te sientes yo me siento igual...y es porque me odio n...no me gusta como soy

Donnie:Mikey...

Mikey:pero eso no importa no..no quiero hablar mas de eso...así que...que me dises?..

Donnie:*suspiró y al fin me respondió*...Esta bien...*trató de mostrarme una media sonrisa*

Mikey:..entonces...te prometo que en 7 días estaré a tu lado siempre y te ayudaré a que te olvides de eso...

...Continuará...

**~~~snif snif* :'c espero que les hay gustado así como a mi me gusto escribirlo...mi bobo mi kokorooo...a esperen si hay segundo cap..la continuación... :'c~~ se despide Dévora.k...Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Konichiwaaa!.. a todos...y eme aquí otra vez y son las ... 4:00 am y recién acabo de acabar de escribir el cap. así que estoy mega cansada así que solo les dejaré leer, y gomen nasai por algunos errores ortográficos?) ah y díganle hola a Cebollita que hoy nos acompaña y me ayudó a escribir el fic,al igual que Almohadita,bueno ya sin mas les dejo leer~~**

... Capítulo II ...

.Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos,con un poco de desgano traté de levantarme o moverme pero no pude pues algo me lo impedía,mis ojos lograron abrirse al fin totalmente y pude lograr ver con claridad al fin,que Donatello mi hermano,el mismo estaba recostado en mí,al parecer se le veía muy cómodo,tierno y lindo acurrucado en mí,seguro que ha dormido bien,estos tiempos son donde el clima es un poco frío y muchas veces lluvioso por la noche,así que varias veces alguno de nosotros nos levantábamos en la madrugada por algunas frazadas más que nuestro padre nos daba,pero esta vez no,pues todo la noche Donnie y yo dormimos plácidamente,posiblemente el calor de nuestros cuerpos durante la noche era suficiente para poder estar a una temperatura conveniente para poder dormir y mas aún que Donnie estaba demasiado cansado al igual que yo,creo que sin querer nos quedamos dormidos así.

.No quería despertar a Donatello,pues no quería interrumpir sus sueños,pero no me quedaba de otra ya que tenía que apartarse de mi ya que estaba recostado sobre mi brazo derecho y sobre mi caparazón,el tenía que retirarse.

Mikey: Donnie..despierta...*le susurraba y le sobaba el brazo derecho un poco para que se despertara*

Donnie: hmm...

.Solo iso un pequeño quejido al escuchar mi intento de levantarlo,se movió solo un poco y sobó su rostro en mi caparazón y quiso continuar descansando,aunque verlo así era muy adorable y tierno,tenía que despertarlo de todas maneras,así que hice otro intento.

Mikey: Donnie..despierta...*le susurre nuevamente*

Donnie:hmm..

.Solo hizo otro quejido al tratar de despertarlo,pero esta ves poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y no sabía sobre que o sobre quien él había dormido,pero fue levantando poco a poco su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía,quien yo lo observaba detenidamente mientras lograba al fin despertarse,estaba frente a mí a solo centímetros,él parpadeó un par veces antes de que sus ojos los abriera por completo y de golpe se apartó de mí.

Donnie: lo..lo siento Mikey..*trató de disculparse sin ninguna razón*

Mikey:...Donnie...no tienes porque disculparte,su...pongo que el sueño nos debió haber ganado a noche...

.Decía mientras me levantaba de la cama dándole una sonrisa,el solo se quedó mirándome por un momento y luego bajó la mirada*...Donnie...*cuando lo llamé por su nombre volvió su mirada hacia mí*...ire aa...tomar una ducha y luego a prepararé el desayuno..te espero..

.le dije mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y me dirigía fuera de ella con una sonrisa,me encaminé hacia mi cuarto a tomar una toalla y luego a los servicios para poder darme una ducha,siempre por las mañanas temprano tenía que asearme,porque muchas veces después cuando Raph despertaba habían algunas discusiones en querer utilizar los servicios,así que mejor ganaba tiempo en ducharme antes de que despertara,cuando llegué solo abrí la puerta de los servicios,pero quede boquiabierto al encontrarme con alguien dentro.

Mikey:Donnie...no...no sabía que ya estaba ocupado...

.Le dije rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia el lado derecho pues había logrado ver a Donatello completamente descubierto entrándose a la ducha,me retiré rápidamente de los servicios serrándole la puerta,realmente me sentía muy avergonzado pude sentir mis mejillas arder a lo que había visto,no puedo creerlo,estaba tan distraído metido en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo preguntar si ya estaba ocupado,después de unos largos minutos,ya que conociendo bien a Donnie se que le gusta tomar duchas largas,al fin había terminado y salió de la ducha.

Donnie: ya...esta libre..*le dijo al de naranja con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas*

Mikey:vaya...si que te demoraste...

.le dije sonriéndole entrando a los servicios,pronto después de haber tomado una ducha me dirigí a la cocina donde como siempre yo tenía que empezar a preparar el desayuno como todas las mañanas,me preguntaba donde estaba Donnie tal vez de nuevo en su laboratorio,me preocupa en el que tal vez no logré distraer su mente y hacer que se olvide de April,pero aré todo lo posible,así que abrí el refrigerador y saqué de él todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el desayuno,para cuando ya había acabado Leo y Raph aparecieron.

Leo:wouu...Mikey eso huele realmente bien...

Raph:si..espero que sepa igual que ha como huele...

Mikey:an...visto a Donnie?*les dije mirando a la entrada del comedor sin tomar importancia alguna a lo que me habían dicho*

Leo: no...debe estar en su laboratorio...

Raph:...tanto estar ahí ará que se le seque el cerebro...

.Solo me dí media vuelta y dejé los platos del desayuno sobre la mesa uno para cada uno ya que ellos ya estaban sentados,luego me dirigí al laboratorio de Donnie.

...

Leo:acasoo...dijimos algo mal?..

Raph:no lo se...sabes que Donnie es así..pero ahora que estamos solos..tal ves..*tomo el rostro de Leonardo y le plantó un beso en los labios*

Leo: no..Raph...espera ...hablo de que..*fue callado nuevamente por otro beso de Raphael,el cual finalmente dejó llevarse por este*

...

Mikey:Donnie?..

.dije entrando al laboratorio de mi hermano,no recibí respuesta alguna,solo logré ver que Donatello estaba de espaldas apoyando sus manos en su mesa de trabajo y limpiándose el rostro seguidamente,después de que pase una de sus manos por su rostro giró hacia mí,aunque él haya intentado ocultar su llanto y las lagrimas que aún contenía en sus ojos no podía pues sabía perfectamente que él estaba llorando.

Mikey:..Donnie...no llores..

.Fui y lo abracé fuertemente,el no tardó en hacerlo también,podía sentir su rostro cálido en mi cuello al igual que sus húmedas lágrimas,me separé lentamente de él y le sequé algunas de ellas.

Mikey:Donnie...*lo volví a abrazar*...cálmate..no llores más..*le sequé nuevamente sus lagrimas nuevamente*...sino...no resibirás jugo de naranja ...*le dije dándole una sonrisa*

Donnie:...*se secó aquellas lagrimas*...lo siento...*me dijo tratándome de dar una sonrisa*

Mikey:ya te dije que no tienes porque disculparte...

.Le dije secándole las lágrimas sobrantes y cogiéndole del brazo dirigiéndome con el a la cocina,al entrar Raph y Leo ya estaban por terminar el desayuno que les había preparado,Donnie y yo nos sentamos para poder desayunar y para cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al dojo con nuestro padre para poder entrenar,después del entrenamiento el cual duró solo un par de horas,me encaminé a la cocina a lavar los trastes,Raph fue a jugar en la máquina de pimball,Leo se quedó un rato mas con Sensei, y Donnie en su laboratorio en serio me preocupaba bastante ya que,no quería volver a verlo llorar otra vez o que se vuelva a lastimar,tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que Donnie olvide eso,para que otra vez vuelva a sonreír,cuando terminé de lavar los trastes tuve que hacer el almuerzo,es solo un poco más de trabajo pero no es algo que no pueda hacer,la tarde se pasó así de rápido,ahora que ya todos habíamos almorzado,yo estaba en la sala de star viendo TV junto con Leo y Raph esa tarde dejé a Donnie que la pasé en su laboratorio pues recuerdo que una vez dijo que era una manera de manejar el estrés,así que tal vez eso lo haga sentir mejor.

.Ese tiempo en el que no estuve con él,a pesar de que solo fue un par de horas ya que almorzamos un poco tarde y ahora ya se está anocheciendo,el Sensei había dado por hecho que hoy no iba a haber patrullaje nocturno y ahora me encontraba viendo la TV pero mi mente estaba pensando en como iba a hacer todos estos días en ayudar a Donnie a olvidar la razón por la cual estaba deprimido,después de tanto pensar desidí ir a verlo,se que también necesita un momento a solas,pero a partir de ahora no más ya que prometí que iba a ayudarlo y lo voy a hacer,seguidamente me dirigí a su laboratorio pero antes de que pueda entrar me detuve ya que escuche una discusión.

...

Donnie: no!..ya...ya estoy cansado de tí...*dijo el de morado con un tono de voz un tanto alto*...que..que tengo que hacer para que dejes de jugar conmigo!..*gritó con los ojos sollozos llenos de lágrimas*...déjame...déjame solo por favor...*dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas pero era demasiado tarde*

.Llegué a escuchar parte de la discusión pero no sabía con quien hablaba Donnie,hasta que al fin,cuando el dijo esas ultimas palabras de su laboratorio se retiro nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima April O'neil,quedé boquiabierto ya que nunca hubiera pasado por mi mente el pensamiento de que Donatello haya hablado así de fuerte con April,quede mirándola por unos segundos en como se iba apresuradamente,di media vuelta y entre laboratorio de Donnie a ver como se encontraba,cuando lo ví realmente me partió el corazón verlo así,estaba arrodillado en el suelo y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas incesantemente,su rostro no lo lograba ver ya que sus manos lo cubrían.

Mikey: Donnie...*suspire y corrí hacia él para poder abrazarlo*

Donnie:..Ya no se que hacer ...ya..ya no quiero seguir sufriendo ya no!...*me decía a gritos mientras lloraba en mi pecho y yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos*

Mikey:Donnie...ya...no llores...*me separé de el y le quité sus manos de su rostro y le limpié algunas de sus lágrimas,el solo quedó cabizbajo,mientras mis manos se encontraban sobre sus hombros*...Donnie...ehi...recuerdas que te hize una promesa...una promesa de que estaré a tu lado siempre y te ayudaré a que te olvides de eso...? Lo recuersas?...

Donnie: si...*dijo aún cabizvajo*...

Mikey:*cogí de la barbilla a Donnie y levanté su rostro* ...Donnie..no estas solo..estas conmigo...estaré aquí cuando más lo necesites...no te dejaré...siempre estaré aquí para tí..si?..

.Podía ver su gran tristeza en sus ojos,pero no supo que hacer nada mas que lanzarse a mis brazos y llorar nuevamente dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre mi cuello.

Mikey:Donnie...tengo una idea...*le dije sonriéndole mientras nos separábamos*

Donnie: una ...idea?...*me dijo secándose un par de lágrimas*

Mikey: si...mm..que te parece si..te invito una pizza...

Donnie:siempre...tu..con esas ideas de comer pizza Mikey..*me desía tratando de darme una sonrisa*

Mikey: vamos...será ...entretenido..

Donnie:está bien...

.Me dirigí con Donatello fuera de las alcantarillas,Leo y Raph se quedaron y solo llegué a desir que ibamos a dar un paseo y nada más,ya que conociéndolos querrían ir también por la pizza,pronto me encontraba con Donnie ahora en una de las azoteas sentados en el borde comiendo una pizza Mexicana.

Donnie:esta deliciosa..*me desía mientras comía el ultimo trozo sobrante*...

Mikey:sabía que te gustaría...

Donnie:...mm...Mikey...

Mikey:si..?

Donnie:de verdad siento...mucho lo que pasó hoy en la mañana...en...en los servicios...yo...mmm...*trató de explicarse con sus mejillas un tanto ruborizadas*

Mikey:...no fue tu culpa...fue mía, estuve tan distraído que olvidé tocar...

Donnie:pero...si yo fui el que no puso el cerrojo..de...de verdad lo siento...

Mikey:...Donnie...no tienes porque disculparte...solo...fue un accidente...

Donnie:si...sabes?..hoy las estrellas realmente se ven con claridad...la noche esta hermosa no lo crees?..*desía el de morado mientras miraba hacia el cielo*

Mikey:si..deberías ver la vista...cuando el sol esta por salir...es una vista increíble...*le dije con un tono alegre*

Donnie:Cuando...el sol está por salir?...*pregunto dudoso,del como puedo saber eso*

Mikey: Si bueno...es que...muchas veces..no e tenido sueño...y salía de la alcantarilla a dar un paseo y a tratar de despejar mi mente..

.Mencioné mientras mirábamos ambos al cielo,pero de pronto el cielo fue opacado por nubes de un color oscuro,de las cuales comenzaron a caer gotas de agua que poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad al caer.

Donnie: Ay nooo...tal ves ya debemos irnos...*me dijo poniéndose de pie en la azotea*

Mikey:Pero solo es lluvia...*le dije sonriéndole,levantándome*

Donnie:si..pero está muy fuerte y nos podemos enfermar...

Mikey:...recuerdas que cuando eramos pequeños nos mojábamos apropósito asiendo creer a Sensei que enserio habíamos estado jugando en la lluvia?...

Donnie:si ...si lo recuerdo...*dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa*

.Solo le sonreí me acerqué rápidamente a él,cogí su bandana y se la giré dejando el lado del nudo en su rostro.

Donnie: ey...Mikey que estas asiendo?..*me dijo riéndose un poco por la travesura que había hecho y acomodándose la bandana*

Mikey: Recuerdas que jugábamos así?...*le dije del otro lado de otra azotea*..

Donnie:*sonrió y me siguió hacia el otro techo* claro que si lo recuerdo...vuelve acá!...

.Así nos la pasamos un buen rato jugando como cuando eramos pequeños.

Mikey:jajaja...no podrás alcanzarme*me reía mientras salté al otro edificio*

Donnie:claro que si ...vuelve acá...Michelangelo..!...

Mikey:primero tendrás que alcanzarme...

Donni: claro que lo aré,vuelve aquí...*Donatello al llegar al otro extremo perdió el equilibrio y resbaló,pues el piso de las azoteas estaban completamente mojados ya que la lluvia aún persistía* wou wou...ahhh!...*grito el de morado al resbalarse*

Mikey:Donnie cuidado...

.trató de ayudarlo a que se sostuviera y que no cayera pero Donatello ahora se encontraba sobre Michelangelo,pues el intento de Michelangelo había fallado y los dos ya habían caído.

Mikey:...deberias tener cuidado ...*reí un poco cuando los dos nos encontrábamos en el suelo vajo la lluvia*

.Donnie levantó la mirada y cuando logró ver a Michelangelo,rápidamente se quitó de encima de él muy avergonzado ya que sus mejillas estaban un tanto ruborizadas.

Donnie:...lo...lo siento Mikey*le dijo quitándose de él,sentándose en el suelo*

Mikey:...Donnie...ya te e dicho que no tienes porque disculparte...*dijo poniéndose de pie*

Donnie:ah!...*dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y colocó sus manos sobre parte de su pie*...

Mikey:Donnie..!...estas bien?...

Donnie:s...si es solo que...hm!..creo que me torcí el tobillo...*dijo cogiéndose la parte del cuerpo en la que tenía dolor*...hm!...*volvió a dar otro gemido cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al tratar de ponerse de pie*...

Mikey:*solo le dio una sonrisa a este y se agachó en el suelo colocando su brazo derecho al rededor del caparazón de Donatello y su brazo de este en sus hombros,para así poder ayudarlo a que se pueda poner de pie*

Donnie:..Mi..Mikey ..que...que haces...*dijo con toque de nerviosismo y con un rubor en sus mejillas*...no es necesario que hagas eso..

Mikey:..Vamos Donnie...solo te ayudaré..*le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro*

.Donatello sacó su ''bo",con él también tuvo mas soporte para poder caminar mejor,así regresaron a la alcantarilla a paso lento ya que Donnie aún le dolía el tobillo.

...

Raph:leo..por favor...no hay nadie en la alcantarilla...Mikey y Donnie se han ido y solo quedamos nosotros...

Leo:que hay del maestro Splinter...

Raph: está en su habitación..*le sonrió al de azul y se lanzó sobre él en el sofá*

Leo: Ra...Raph...ya..ya dejame...ya te dije que...*no pudo acabar pues Raphael lo calló plantandole un beso*...no..no podemos recuer..*le volvió a dar otro beso callándolo*...Raph...espera..creo que alguien viene...

Raph:ahg!...bien!..*se separa de su encima con un poco de molestia*

...

Leo: Mikey...Donnie...al fin llegan...

Raph:y ahora que le pasó al cerebrito...*mencionó al notar que este no podía caminar por sí mismo*..

Mikey:se...resvaló y tropezó en la lluvia...

Raph:Se tropezó...por si mismo?...vaya ninja ..jajaja*dijo en tono burlón,Leo solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa*

.Donatello dirigió su mirada al suelo con un poco de vergüenza y de tristeza,cuando Raphael se burló de él,Michelangelo notó esto y esta vez no se quedó callado.

Mikey:sabes que..Raph...sino sabes...mejor...mejor callate si?!*le grito a su hermano mayor en defensa de Donatello* ven Donnie...*le dijo al de morado quien lo observaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer llevándolo a su habitación*

.Realmente no puedo creer que haya respondido a Raphael así,jamás lo había hecho pero en verdad que no tenia porque burlarse así de Donnie,llegué a su habitación de Donnie con él y ayude a que se recueste en su cama.

Mikey: traeré unas vendas para tu tobillo...

Donnie:n..no no es necesario...estaré bien..

Mikey:Pero tienes que vendarte sino te dolera más...*le dije retirándome en busca de unas vendas,cuando volví Donnie ahora estaba echado de costado y pronto empecé a colocarle el vendaje*

Donnie:Mikey?...

Mikey: si?...*le respondí mientras acababa de vendarle*

Donnie: lo siento Mikey..*volvió a repetirme sin razón*...no..era necesario que...salieras a mi favor..

Mikey:Pero Raph no tuvo porque burlarse así de tí Donnie...

Donnie:Esque...siempre e sido así..un poco torpe en algunas cosas...aún recuerdo que fue mi torpeza la que hizo que perdiera un diente..

Mikey:Donnie no digas eso...no eres torpe..eres inteligente,amable y siempre tienes una respuesta para todo...en cambio yo...*desvié la mirada hacia otro lado*...

Donnie:Lo siento Mikey...yo no quize...

Mikey:...Donnie ya te he dicho que no tienes porque disculparte...si?

Donnie:si...mmm...Mikey..mm..por..porque...haces todo esto...

Mikey:bueno porque...Te hice una promesa y yo jamas rompo una promesa..*le dije mostrándole una sonrisa cubriéndole con su frasada para que tenga calor ya que las noches de frío aún estaban presentes*

Donnie: ...Descansa Mikey...*me dijo después de haber callado por unos largos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro*

Mikey: Descansa Donnie..*fue lo último que le dije mientras yo me dirigía fuera de su habitación*

...

**~~ Bien ...bueh esto es todo por hoy...espero les haya gustado este new cap. y por favor me regalan un Review?) Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo?)~~**

**~~Se despiden Dévora.k,Cebollita y Almohadita~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Konnichiwa a todos!...Como estan?!..bien gomen nasai primeramente ya sé que e estado ausente bastante tiempo por peoblemas personales?..ero al fin el tercer capítulo,y de new eme aquí escribiendo hasta las 2:14 am y no he dormido nada,me duele la cabeza estoy sumamente agotada me vino otra vez el dolor en el pecho(corazón),asi que para ya irme a descansar sin nada mas que decir ya que estoy zombita...solo les dejaré leer Grazie...por su paciencia..y gomen nasai por algunas fallas ortográficas~~**

... Capítulo III ...

.Ya es de mañana,un poco temprano tal vez,pero valdrá la pena,aún recuerdo su sonrisa,aquella sonrisa del que me enamoré y aún sigo enamorado,aquella sonrisa que admiro y amo tanto,aquella sonrisa que pude apreciar el día de ayer y espero que el día de hoy también lo pueda hacer,si quiera por unos cuantos minutos pude ver su sonrisa,una sonrisa verdadera y no una forzada,aquella sonrisa que me da ánimos cada día para poder seguir adelante y no darme por vencido,aquella sonrisa tan linda y resplandeciente que quisiera yo,ser su razón de sonreír.

.Este día será diferente a partir de hoy todo el tiempo estaré a su lado pase lo que pase,ya que se lo e prometido,pero para mí es mas que solo una promesa,para mí es todo,para mí es todo ayudar a Donatello a levantarse y ayudarlo a que deje de caer en ese vacío de tristeza,de depresión de angustia sin final donde se pierde,yo seré quien lo ayude,porque enserio lo amo,lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo entero,el es mi vida,es todo para mí,se que si viviera otra vez,me volvería a enamorar de él porque el ya se ha ganado mi corazón,el es el único que esta en mi corazón,es el único ,no hay nadie más en toda la faz de la tierra y universo,que supere el amor que tengo hacia él.

.Me levanté de mi cama después de haber estado pensando unos cuantos minutos en su sonrisa,aquella sonrisa que no se puede comparar,que nadie puede igualar,me tallé los ojos un poco y con un bostezo logré salir de mi habitación,sin olvidar una toalla claro está,ya que tomaría una ducha,esta vez toqué la puerta y pregunté si ya estaba ocupado,ya que no quise que se vuelva a repetir el incidente del día de ayer,nadie contestaba así que abrí la puerta lentamente y luego por completo,no había nadie,no estaba ocupado asi que me dispuse a arreglar todo para darme una ducha,cogí mi respectivo jabón y me quité el cinturón en el que él colocaba mis nunchakus,mis coderas y rodilleras,mi bandana y así todo hasta quedar listo para el baño.

.No demoré mucho,habrán sido unos cuantos minutos,no soy como mi Donnie,quien se demora prácticamente una hora en la ducha,salí de ella,cogí mi toalla y sequé todo mi cuerpo por completo,seguidamente me volví a colocar mis coderas,rodilleras,mi bandana,mi cinturón y todo lo demás,salí de los servicios y me encaminé rápidamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno,hoy aré algo especialmente para Donnie,solo para él,tal vez demore un poco mas de lo habitual pero valdrá la pena ver otra vez su sonrisa.

.Para cuando había acabado de preparar el platillo me lavé las manos,me sacudí un poco de harina de sobra que habia quedado en mí y me dirigí a la habitación de Donnie,dejando a Raphael descansar ya que al salir de la cocina logré ver a Leonardo entrar a los servicios,supuse que se daría una ducha,el era siempre el primero en levantarse,pero esta vez yo le gané,ya al llegar a la habitación de Donnie toqué y llamé desde afuera.

Mikey:...Donnie...

.Lo llamé por su nombre y toqué a su puerta,pero no escuché ni un mínimo sonido,toqué y llamé a su puerta nuevamente intentando recibir una respuesta.

Mikey:..Donnie! Soy yo... Mikey...abre...

.Al vovler a tocar y no resivir alguna respuesta me preocupé un poco,ya que toda la mañana no había oido que se levantase y saliera de su habitación.

Mikey:..Donnie estas ahí?...

.Le pregunté abriendo aquella puerta lentamente,estaba un tanto oscuro su habitación pero aún podía ver siquiera algo,cuando entré por completo solo me encontré con Donnie echado de costado en la misma posición en que lo dejé el día de ayer descansando con una manta sobre él,solo que esta vez al ver la expresión de su rostro no era nada buena por lo que yo veía.

Mikey:..Donnie?!...que sucede estas bien?...

.De respuesta solo llegué a escuchar un quejido suyo al intentar moverse y tratar de sentarse en su cama*

Donnie:..mgh...*dió un gemido al intentar sentarse en su cama*

Mikey:..Donnie...te sientes bien ...te duele algo que sucede?..*le pregunté un poco asustado*

.Me acerqué a él y ayudé a que solo se recostara sobre su almohada un tanto semisentado,al verlo me alarmé ya que noté su respiración dada por su boca muy agitada,sus ojos entrecerrados muy vidriosos,sus mejillas de un tono rosa intenso,inmóvil cubierto por sus sábanas,me dispuse a tocar sus mejillas,su cuello y su frente.

Mikey:...Donnie...tienes fiebre!...

Donnie:..mgh...no...estoy bien...

.Me dijo jadeante con dificultad al hablar.

Mikey:...no..no estas bien...ahora...ahora regreso ...

.Mencioné saliendo rápidamente por un termómetro,agua en un recipiente,alcohol y un paño pequeño,regresé rapidamente,vacié un poco de alcohol en el recipiente con agua y sumergí el paño en ella,lo exprimí,seguidamente lo sobé por todo su cuello y rostro,volví a sumergir el paño en el agua,lo volví a exprimir y se lo coloqué en su frente.

Donnie:..Gracias Mikey...pero no es necesario...que tu..

Mikey:...lo es Donnie...no te iba a dejar así...

.De verdad que sí,no lo iba a dejar así,yo no soy capaz de dejar a quien mas amo así,le coloqué el termómetro y le destapé,así dejándolo descubierto,ya que sabía que le pudiese subir más la fiebre si estuviera abrigado.

Donnie:...e..esta frío...*me dijo tembloroso al sentir el termómetro*

Mikey:...losé...pero es por tu bien...

.Michelangelo dió un pequeño suspiro y paso una de sus manos por el rostro de Donatello,las mejillas de este se ruborizaron pero no se llegaron a notar ya que la fiebre hacía que ya estén así.

Mikey:..me esperas ahora regresó ire por tu desayuno*le sonreí*

Donnie:..pero yo podría ir Mikey...no es que no pueda caminar...solo...es...un poco de fiebre...

Mikey:...pero...es mejor que te quedes en cama Donnie...te sentirás mejor...ahora regreso..

.Le volví a sonreir y me dirigí a la cocina,mientras alistaba todo en una bandeja donde había colocado su desayuno entraron Leo y Raph los dos juntos esta vez noté que había algo diferente en ellos,Raph no tenía la misma actitud que todas las mañanas en el podía notar una mirada pícara con la que le atinaba a Leo,y el solo sonreía,eso era un poco raro,nunca había visto esa actitud departe de ellos.

Mikey:...Buenos días Raph!..Buenos días Leo!..*salude a los dos sonriente*...

Leo:...Buen día Mikey...

Raph:...si...buenos días...y...para quien es eso?..*preguntó ya que me vio con la bandeja a punto de llevársela a Donnie*...

Mikey:...ah..esto es para Donnie...esta un poco mal así que creo que hoy se quedará en cama...

Leo:..esta enfermo?...

Mikey:..si..tiene un poco de fiebre...pero no se preocupen...le puse pañitos así como lo hacían conmigo cuando yo me enfermaba...*les dije sonriendo saliendo de la cocina dejando su desayuno en su respectivo plato para cada uno*

...

Raph:..*quedó mirando como se iba Mikey*...

Leo:...no te preocupes...estarán bien...

Raph:...no estoy preocupado...es solo que...nunca había visto a Mikey ser tan atento con Donnie...

Leo:...losé..*le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro*

Raph:..y tu ?..primera vez que no te veo preocupado por esos dos...

Leo:...jm...ya entenderás Raph...ya entenderás...ahi que darles su espacio...así como nosotros queremos el nuestro...*le mencionó asercándose a él hasta darle un beso en los labios*

...

.Al llegar a su habitación dejando a Raphael y Leonardo en el comedor a solas desayunando,coloqué la bandeja sobre las delgadas y lindas piernas de Donatello.

Mikey:..una vez escuché que te gustaba así que desidí preparártelo,me demoré un poco pero lo logré...Espero que te guste...

.Le dije sonriéndole,Donnie al ver lo que había preparado quedó boquiabierto,como no lo iba a estar si era su desayuno preferido,era un omelette,aún se encontraba caliente,a su lado yacía un vaso de jugo y no del cualquier,jugo de fresa,fresa con leche con una pajilla en sumergida en el interior del baso.

Donnie:...Mi..Mikey... Tu...y...yo...*tartamudeaba sin lograr obtener una sola palabra concreta*

Mikey:...te...gusta?...

Donnie:..me encanta Mikey!..esto...es...es simplemente increíble...gracias!...

.Logró por fin decirme y ahora en el se notaba una gran emoción,en su rostro se dibujó su linda sonrisa de nuevo,estaba logrando mi objetivo,volví a hacerlo sonreír.

Donnie:..como conseguiste todos los ingredientes?...*coge el cubierto y pica un trozo y se lo lleva a la boca*...

Mikey:..jeje...con tal de verte sonreír aria lo imposible..*me sobe la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo*...y que tal esta?...

Donnie:esto esta delicioso ...es...esta increíble!...ase años que no comíamos esto,..

Mikey:...lose y se también que te gustan ...por eso lo hice...

.Volví a ver su sonrisa,aquella sonrisa que me alegra siempre el día,aquella sonrisa que con tan solo verla ase que todo sea felicidad para mí,aquella sonrisa que hoy pude hacer que regrese al igual que el día de ayer,aquella sonrisa de la cual yo me enamoré,aquella sonrisa que de nuevo volví a ver.

Mikey:..me alegra de que te haya gustado Donnie...

.El paño de agua aún lo tenía en su frente así que me acerqué a él y se o quité,lo sumergí de nievo en el agua,lo volví a exprimir y lo sobé por todo su rostro,aquel rostro quien tenía una sonrisa linda y tierna,le saqué el termómetro para que pudiese comer mejor y poder ver cuanta temperatura le había subido,al ver el termómetro un poco asia la luz,pude ver con claridad los números de este.

Mikey:...38... Tienes 38 de fiebre Donnie...!...

Donnie: .*comía aún el desayuno*..38?..*dijo aún comiendo*

Mikey:..si Donnie 38... Tienes que quedarte en cama todo el día...no podrás salir empeorarás...

Donnie:..si...creo ...que no podré hacer nada hoy...*mencionó cabizvajo quedando observando el resto de comida que le faltaba*...

Mikey:..que sucede..?...*le pregunté al notar que su sonrisa se había borrado por completo de su rostro*

Donnie:...Es mi culpa,debió ser porque ayer estuvimos jugando en la lluvia...*suspiro cavizvajo un poco trizte*

Mikey: ..pero...eso no significa que sea tu culpa...*le dije sentándome a su costado*

Donnie:..lo es..yo pude dejar de seguirte regresarnos mas temprano a casa...

Mikey:..Donnie...no es tu culpa...a quien deberías culpar es a mí por andar molestando como siempre.. .

Donnie:no..no es tu culpa...además...no fue tan malo,fue...divertido...pero cuando volvamos a jugar así no me gires la bandana porque no pude ver nada...*De sus labios pude escuchar una pequeña risita tierna y adorable*...

Mikey:...Donnie...sonríe,que te ves más lindo así...*le dije un poco sonrojado*

Donnie:*solo sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al escuchar tales palabras*...

Mikey:..*coloqué mi brazo al rededor de él,y seguidamente se recostó sobre mi pecho*...pero...si yo también estuve en la lluvia porque yo también no me enfermé?...*pregunte ya que solo a el le habia hecho mal el estar .en la lluvia*

Donnie:...*bosteza mientras se había acomodado sobre mi pecho*...porque nuestro cuerpo...nuestro sistema es diferente y hay algunas veces en el que las defensas de nuestro cuerpo disminuyen por el como se encuentra la persona...o..en este caso..mutante..*bostezó con más intensidad*...

Mikey:.*Tardé unos segundos en entender,claro..por supuesto Donnie no está del todo bien emocionalmente,por eso..estuvo mas expuesto a que contraiga un malestar*...Donnie ya deberías...

.no terminé la ultima palabra ya que al vajar mi mirada a ver a Donatello,este estaba completamente dormido,tan dulce,tan tierno,tan adorable cuando duerme.

.Con delicadeza y con mucho cuidado del no despertarlo,logré salir de su cama ya que el estuviese apoyado sobre mí,lo acomodé dejando su rostro sobre una almohada,cubrí solamente sus piernas,antes de retirarme quedé observándolo solo unos segundos,después de sonreirle.

Mikey:..Descansa Donnie...*le susurré antes de retirarme de su habitación acercándome a él y darle un pequeño,corto pero dulce y tierno beso en su rostro*

...

**~~ Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy espero les aya gustado el new cap. Y por favor se los pido por favor...onegai shimasu...dejenme un review..!...~~**

**~Dévora.k~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hola,Konnichiwa! Como están?. Pues yo mal...me estoy muriendo de sueño son las ...4:10 y no duermo y bueh...aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic Mitello espero les guste ah..y una cosita más ...gomen nasai por algunas fallas ortográficas~**

... Capítulo IV ...

.No entiendo cuándo ni dónde ni cómo fue que terminé enamorándome así de ti, no se no logró entender del porque fuiste tú el que se robara mi corazón, no entiendo como fuiste tú el que siempre tenga mi atención, no entiendo como fuiste tú quien no pueda quitar de mi mente, de mis sueños y de mi corazón, aun no logro entender el cómo fue que empecé a sentir esto por ti, aun no lo logro entender, trato y no puedo, ose la verdad es muy confuso porque eres tú el que siempre estás en mi sueños, en mis pensamientos, tal vez fue tu sonrisa, tal vez fue tu delicadeza al expresarte,tal vez fue el que seas así de amable, tal vez fueron tus ojitos tan lindos, tal vez fue tu inteligencia.

.Tal vez fue el sonrojo de tus mejillas lo que me enamoró de tí,no lose,nose exactamente el porqué, ni el cómo me enamoré de tí,aún no logro entender, pero solo sé que yo te amo a tí y a nadie más y aré todo lo posible por ayudarte, casi no he dormido por pensar en lo que aremos estos días pero valdrá la pena, valdrá la pena verte sonreír otra vez, valdrá la pena ver aquella sonrisa tan dulce, linda y tierna dibujada en tu rostro, se que lo valdrá, ya tengo todo pensado en lo que aremos hoy.

.Solo espero que te guste, solo espero que en realidad te guste, verte todos los días a veces me duele ya que no puedo estar cerca de ti y tomarte en mis brazos y unir nuestros labios, veces se me hace muy difícil el tratar de pensar en el que tal vez no tenga la posibilidad de que me quieras más que solo un hermano, más que solo una amigo, empezará todo el día de hoy, hoy es el tercer día un día menos para lograr que te olvides de "eso" que rompió tu corazón y yo lo repararé, realmente me duele verte así, así de triste por alguien que realmente no te valoró, alguien que no merece tus lágrimas, alguien que no merece tu amor.

.De un momento a otro en tu mirada me pierdo, esos ojitos, esa mirada tan adorable que tienes, ese rostro tan pero tan adorable, que nadie puede comparar ni reemplazar y mucho menos copiar e imitar, unos ojitos que es imposible no perderse en ellos.

.Así en mis pensamientos me perdí esta mañana y en unos cuantos minutos ya había amanesido,pensando en Donatello,claro,eso era, incluso pensar en él hace que el tiempo vuele, hoy como ya he dicho tengo en mente todo lo que aré para mi Donnie,espero que le guste, espero que salga todo bien, bueno ya es hora sé que vaya a hacer el desayuno y dejar de estar hablando conmigo mismo.

.Me dirigí a los servicios nuevamente a tomar una ducha, una corta ducha, cuando acabé me encaminé a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno, por mi Donnie todo, por mi Donnie todo lo aré así que hoy también prepararé unos de sus platillos favoritos, será una sorpresa más al igual que ayer.

.Espero no demorar demasiado y terminar a tiempo antes de que despierte,me apresuré en la cocina ya que al ver la hora ya se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde,abrí el refrigerador y de él saqué unos huevos,un poco jamón en cuadritos delgados,con poco de verduras picadas y queso cottage,luego busqué la sal,un plato ondo,una espátula,un tenedor y saqué la sartén.

.Para este platillo que pensaba cocinarle a mi Donnie primero tuve que quebrar los huevos y verter el contenido en el tazón, los batí bien, seguidamente solo eché una pizca de sal y pimienta, luego volví a batir solo un poco más, seguidamente prendí la hornilla de la cocina, coloqué la sartén sobre el fuego Y esperé a que se calentara, cuando estaba lista vertí en ella un poco de mantequilla hasta que se derritiera y moví la sartén para así corriera por todo ese espacio, cogí el tazón donde se encontraba la mezcla de los huevos y vacié solo un poco en la sartén, dejé que aquella parte inferior esté lista y luego vacié sobre la parte aún cruda el jamón y queso en cuadritos delgados con las verduras, luego cogí la espátula y volteé solo la mitad de aquel, dejándolo así sobre el jamón y queso que estaban en el centro, así cubriéndola por completo, luego que el queso se derritió por completo, apagué la hornilla y busqué otro plato para así servir aquel platillo.

.Solo algo faltaba, claro el café!...a mi Donnie siempre le ha gustado tomar su cafecito por las mañanas, rápidamente preparé el café y dejé el plato listo sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la habitación de mi Donnie toqué su puerta y llamé por su nombre y abrí lentamente.

Mikey: Donnie?..estas despierto?..

.Le susurre mientras entraba de a pocos a su habitación, pero al entrar no me encontré con mi Donnie,a cambio solo encontré la cama tendida y una habitación muy ordenada, el día de ayer él había estado un poco mal así que no puede andar haciendo sus trabajos, necesita descanso.

.Así que salí un poco presuroso de su habitación a su laboratorio y claro por supuesto ahí estaba de nuevo mi Donnie sentado en su mesa de trabajo haciendo quien sabe que.

Mikey:..Buenos días Donnie..*le saludé sonriéndole*..

Donnie:..oh!..Mikey...buenos días...*me dijo sin voltear a verme ya que estaba muy concentrado en ello*

Mikey:..y..cómo te sientes hoy?..*le pregunté para asegurarme del que no esté mal*

Donnie:..hoy día me siento bien,..ya no tengo fiebre gracias...*me decía con algunos tubitos en su mano que yo no tenía ni idea de que eran*

Mikey:..y que haces?...*le pregunte al verlo tan entretenido*

Donnie:...ahg!...*gritó cuando una pequeñita explosión fue dad en ese tubito dejando el rostro de mi Donnie un poco sucio, él solo tosió cubriéndose con el antebrazo dejando esos tubitos de lado*

Mikey:..Donnie estas bien?..*le dije un poco preocupado acercándome a él un poco más*..

Donnie:..s...si...estoy bien...*decía tratando de quitarse lo sucio que tenía en el rostro*

Mikey:...*dí media sonrisa al verlo asi,en serio que mi corazón no puede dejar de amarlo, es tan tierno, tan dulce, tan amable*...vamos Donnie...el desayuno está listo...

Donnie:..*toció un poco y trataba de limpiarse el rostro*..si...ya voy Mikey ...

.Mientras yo llegaba a la cocina Donnie venía traz mío aún tallándose los ojos, al llegar fue al lavadero y se lavó su rostro, para cuando acabó yo le ofrecí una pequeña toalla que había traído para que se secara.

Donnie:..Gracias...

.me dijo sin poder ver bien mientras se secaba su rostro, para cuando terminó solo se quedó inmóvil boquiavierto,supuse que era por el platillo que había preparado.

Donnie:...Mikey...

Mikey:..si..es...para tí...se que preparé uno el día de ayer.. pero...se que te gusta mucho..asi que..*me sobe la nuca con un tanto de nerviosismo*

Donnie:...Mikey…gracias..*dijo un poco sorprendido*

Mikey:... sientate...siéntate..no es como el anterior...este es especialmente para tí..

.Donnie se sentó tal y como le dije y cogió el cubierto, picó un trocito del platillo que le había preparado y se lo llevó a la boca.

Mikey:..y..te gusta?...*le pregunté ansioso de saber su respuesta*

Donnie:...*solo siguió masticando mientras note que sus ojos estaban como platos,se notaba muy sorprendido o tal vez no le gustaba*

Mikey:..Donnie...Si...no te gusta lo puedes dejar no hay problema...*dije un poco cabizbajo al ver que no me respondía*

Donnie:...no...no es eso...sino es que...nunca había probado un omelette así..

Mikey:...entonces...te gusta?*pregunté un poco dudoso*

Donnie:..Por supuesto...esta delicioso Mikey...como lo hiciste?...*me dijo con sus cachetitos llenitos de omelette*

Mikey:..oh...Donnie no es gran cosa...

Donnie:...pero... no sabe a ninguno que haya probado...*me decía mientras masticaba*...esto...es...queso?...

Mikey:..si...solo lleva...unos pocos ingredientes...nada mas...

Donnie:...queso...y...jamón?..*me dijo ansioso de saber cual eran los ingredientes*

Mikey:..si..Donnie y un poco de verduras...*le dije más calmado ahora sabiendo que le había gustado*

Donnie: ..y de donde conseguiste la receta?..*me preguntó aun queriendo saber como lo había hecho*

Mikey:..en ralidad….yo lo preparé..no seguí ninguna receta…*le dije un poco nervioso y con un rubor en mis mejillas*

Donnie:..pues está muy delicioso...*decía aun comiendo y tomando de a sorbitos su café*...y...si tu lo inventaste como lo vas a llamar?...*me dijo antes de dar un pequeño vostezo*

Mikey:...''Omelette de mi Donnie'' ...*susurré*

Donnie:..*Donnie no mencionó nada solo se quedó mirándome con las mejillitas llenas de omelette un poco extrañado al escuchar lo que había hablado*

Mikey:...Si.. Así le pondré..se llamará "Omelette de mi Donnie"...

Donnie:...Omelette de mi Donnie?...*preguntó aún dudoso*

Mikey:..si...porque aunque tenga regular de ingredientes, al probarlo es totalmente diferente se siente un sabor inigualable que no se puede comparar con nada en el mundo un sabor único que se siente todos los ingredientes en una provada...igual que tú...al verte...eres gentíl...amable... e inteligente,cuando te molestas te molestas enserio, tú emoción…tú sonrisa...es wauuu...si te vieras cuando sonríes...pero al hablar contigo...al estar contigo solo eres tú...eres solo tú...en cada palabra que dices...se puede sentir el como eres…sin haberte visto antes…

.Donatello solo miraba boquiabierto y muy ruborizado a Michealngelo,ya que no podía creer todo lo que había dicho el menor.

Mikey:…crees...que sea un buen nombre?...*le dije tratando de que me respondiera ya que su rostro reflejaba un gran asombro*...

Donnie:...s...si...creo que sí...*dijo muy nervioso seguido por un bostezo*

.Michelangelo solo logró abrir la boca sin poder mencionar nada ya que Raphael y leonardo entraron a la cocina.

Leo:..Buenos días Mikey..Buenos días Donnie

Raph:..buenos días...y...hoy también hay Omelette?

Mikey:...si pero ...esta vez solo hice uno especialmente para Donnie...

Leo:..y que desayunaremos nosotros...

.Oh manzanas de alcantarilla se me había olvidado estaba tan centrado en el desayuno especial que le haría a Donnie que olvidé por completo el desayuno para Raph y Leo e incluso mi propio desayuno.

Mikey:..en...un momento lo prepararé...*mencione sacando todas las cosas necesarias*

Raph:..entonces significa que no hay de desayuno?.*declaró algo disgustado*

Mikey:por ahora no...pero no tardo...*dije un poco nervioso y apresurado*

Leo:...nosotros tambien comeremos omelette?...

Donnie:...*solo seguía comiendo y tomando su café de a sorbitos aún con sus mejillas muy ruborizadas*...*y de rato en rato daba pequeños bostezos*

Mikey:...no leo..será huevos y tocino...y ...leche o café..

Raph:..que?! Y porque al cerebrito omelette?...

Mikey:...solo le quise hacer algo especial para el Raph...además ese platillo que yo mismo cree...no se lo aré a nadie más que a Donnie...*le dije friendo ya todo*

Leo:...entonces Mikey...creó una receta de omelette y lo hizo solo para tí Donnie?..

Donnie:...si...y...se llama...''Omelette de mi Donnie''...*dijo muy avergonzado y sus mejillas a un rojo vivo*

.Al escuchar las palabras de mi Donnie los ojos se me abrieron de golpe, no puedo creer que haya aprobado mi título, después de todo el platillo fue creado para él,asi que tendría que estar de acuerdo con el nombre.

.Entregué los platos ya que ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno, me senté al lado de mi Donnie ya que en frente estaban Raph y leo y empecé a comer.

Raph:..pfff …jjajajaja...una comida lleva el nombre de Donnie y todavía "Omelette de mi Donnie?"...acaso es tu novia o que?! *dijo en tono burlón*

Leo:Raph!...*le resondró,mientras Donatello solo quedó cabizvajo escuchando la risa de Raphael*

Donnie:..gracias...Mikey...*fue lo último que dijo dejando su plato en el lavabo saliendo de aquel lugar*

Mikey:..Raph ya cállate quieres!...

.le grite lo más fuerte que pude al seguir escuchando la incesante y molestosa risa de Raphael levantándome de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina para ir a ver a Donnie.

...

Leo:Raph que es lo que te ocurre!..

Raph:..ahi que querías?..que le aplaudiera?..

Leo:...sabes..al menos Mikey es atento con Donnie..

Raph:..que!...ahora estas molesto…genial...

Leo:..solo digo que no deberías ser así con Donnie, sabes que está pasando por una situación que...*el de azul no pudo terminar las palabras ya que el de rojo tenía sus labios sobre los suyos*

...

Mikey:..Donnie espera...

.le toqué,llamé asu puerta y la abrí lentamente hasta poder entrar,sus ojitos,aquellos ojitos que antes demostraban mucha emoción y alegría con tan solo verlos, ahora sus ojitos brillosos entrecerrados a tan solo parpadeo de que calleran lágrimas de sus ojitos, su rostro demostraba máxima tristeza.

Mikey:...Donnie...*le susurré antes de que fuera y lo abrazara fuertemente rodeándolo con mis brazos mientras él estaba echado de costado en su cama*...Donnie...ya...no llores...Raph es un tonto no le hagas caso...

.trataba de calmarlo mientras él se acurrucaba en mí.

Mikey:..ya no llores si?..no me gusta verte llorar...además Raph siempre habla cosas sin ni siquiera pensar..

Donnie:..*dio un pequeño bostezo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de habar*…nunca lo ará….siempre habla demás….

Mikey:…*le sonreí y lo apegaba más a mí acariciando su brazo derecho ya que ahora estaba recostado sobre mí*….sabes…creo que deberías dormir….

Donnie:...pero *bosteza *...descansé toda la noche...no hay razón por la cual esté con sueño...

Mikey:pero te ves muy cansado…recuerda que ayer estuviste mal..aún necesitas mejorarte *le dije en un tono casi suplicante para que fuese a dormirse*

Donnie:creo...que...creo que fue las bombas de humo que estaba haciendo hoy...el líquido falló y hubo una ligera explosión y todo callo en mi rostro...pero ...*bosteza*..estaré bien...

Mikey:…entonces descansa si?...*le mencioné para luego ver que ya estaba casi dormido recostado en mí*…..*solo hice una pequeña sonrisa antes de susurrarle un par de últimas palabras* ..descansa mi Donnie..creo que lo que tenía en mente por ahora tendrá que esperar…

**~Bueh...Arigatou..por leer el new cap...y una cosilla mas si les gusto review!...please. Onegai shimasu...asi me dan mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo~**

**~Dévora.k~**


	5. Chapter 5

~Holaaa! Como estan?...Konnichiwa...pos yo no tan bien...pero buehh...que se le va a haser,son las 2:40 am y no e dormido nada xc estoy mega cansada así que aquí les traigo el new cap. espero les guste y sin nada más que decir os dejo leer ah y otra cosita más gomen nasai por algunas fallas ortográficos, y otra cosilla.más es que Arigatou por todos sus valiosos y hegmosos reviews ^-^' me sirven de mucho ánimo sus reviews~

... Capítulo V ...

..POV. Donnie..

.Pues que al fin y al cabo después de todo me siento,me siento..no se ni el como me siento,soy de lo peor,que es lo que haré?,no losé,e incluso me siento idiota el estar reprimiendo todos mis sentimientos y no poder expresarlos y luego callarlos hasta llegar un momento en el que no pueda más y rompa en llanto,romper en llanto ya que no se que hacer,porque un dolor incomprensible que hay en mí,un dolor que no se va,en tan solo pensar,de que esto solo lo haces por aquella promesa que me hiciste,porque tan solo lo haces por aquella vez que mencionaste que es solo porque eres mi hermano,que soy como tu amigo y porque me quieres,como quisiera que fuese mas que eso,cuanto quisiera enserio que fuera más que eso,me ilusiono rápido,será porque te amo,porque eres tan tierno y dulce conmigo,porque haces que me enamore más de ti Michelangelo Hamato.

.Porque haces más difícil el poder olvidar y superar este amor y a la vez es un dolor que siento en mí,porque siento que está mal,porque somos chicos y lo que más lo rebaja es que somos hermanos,porque pasa esto,no lo entiendo,trato de olvidarte,trato de que mi mente esté en otra cosa y no en ti,pero simplemente no puedo,no puedo porque algo de mí siempre está ahí que no me hace posible olvidar y borrar este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti,cuando estas serca y me ayudas en todo lo que puedes como lo as hecho siempre y más aún estos tres últimos días desde que me hiciste esa promesa esa noche,prometiste el que me ayudarías a olvidarme de "eso" pero creo que no da resultado.

.Hoy ya es el cuarto día desde que me hiciste aquella promesa y tan solo quedan tres,que aré,para poder olvidar "eso"?,si "eso" es algo que no puedo evitar quitar de mi mente y de mi corazón,ya no quiero seguir con este dolor,con este amor que tengo hacia ti,porque por más que trato y trato no te olvido,porque por más que lo intente no lo consigo,a donde vaya ahora siempre estas y ya no sé que hacer,ya no se que hacer ya que ahora siempre estas conmigo a mi lado protegiéndome,cuidándome,preocupándote y sobre todo siempre estar pendiente de mí,como olvidar "eso" si a quien e trato de olvidar,sacar y borrar de mi mente eres tú,solo tú,pero no sé el porqué no puedo,no logro comprender,tan solo al ver tu sonrisa alegra mi día,y me pierdo entre tus ojos y me quedo sin palabras,sin palabra alguna sin nada que decir.

.Aquella mañana así se la pasaba el oji-rojizo,quien en aquellos pensamientos no se podían quitar de su mente,todos centrados en nadie más que Michelangelo,nadie más que en él,solo se dispuso a levantarse un tanto somnoliento de su cama y salir de aquella habitación con una su respectiva toalla para dirigirse a los servicios,al terminar de una larga ducha,se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía un aroma exquisito,el cual daba a entender que Michelangelo preparaba el desayuno.

Mikey:...Donnie despertaste..Buenos días!..*saludó alegremente*

Donnie:..ah...Mikey buen día...*mencionó acercándose al de pecas viendo en como preparaba el desayuno*

Mikey:...y ..como as amanecido hoy?..*preguntó al de morado,le dijo sin dejar de preparar el desayuno*

Donnie:...bien...creo...y tu?...*le respondió mencionando cada palabra muy pausadamente y muy dudoso*

Mikey:...*al escuchar aquellas palabras solo quedó pensativo pero no por mucho*...yo...también...bien...*mencionó con unas pequeñas pausas*...

.Un silencio abarcó aquel lugar,un tanto incómodo para los dos,estar a solas en un solo lugar a ambos los ponían muy nerviosos,pero Michelangelo no pensaba que esto quedase así lo aria todo por su Donnie,todo por él.

Mikey:...ehh...Donnie quieres...ayudarme ...con el desayuno...?..*le pregunto al libre albedrío ya que lo notaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos*

Donnie:..ah?...no losé Mikey...nunca...eh..sido bueno para la cocina...*Hablaba un poco nervioso*

Mikey:..hay..vamos Donnie,no es difícil...ven aquí solo hay que tener cuidado de que no se quemen...*le indicó el de naranja señalándole un par de huevos revueltos en la sartén*...y solo hay que moverlos de vez en cuando...ves?..

Donnie:...e..esta bien...*le dijo con un poco de temor cogiendo la sartén y moviendo con la espátula aquella preparación casi lista*

Mikey:...ya ves...no es tan difícil...*sonrió al de ojos café rojizos mientras se iba en busca de unos platos para servir*

.pero un grito proveniente del de morado no lo dejó.

Donnie:...Ahhh!...auuu!...*se cogió rápidamente la mano izquierda serrando fuertemente los ojos*

Mikey:..Donnie!...que sucede...ay noo...*apagó la hornilla y sin pensarlo demasiado buscó un recipiente y lo llenó de agua del lavabo,luego cogió las manos de Donatello y las sumergió en él*..

Donnie:...ah!...*dio un pequeño gemido al sentir el agua un poco fría en sus manos*

Mikey:,..mejor?..*le dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Donnie:...si...gracias Mikey...pe..pero como puedes hacer esto todos los días...esto du...duele..*mencionó a casi con un poco de sollozo a Michelangelo*

Mikey:...si...lo sé...ya me...a pasado muchas veces... pero cuando tienes práctica ya no te ocurre eso...jejeje*respondió sonriendo ayudando a que quitase las manos del agua*..

Donnie:...Auu..pero duele Mikey...*serraba con un poco de fuerza sus ojos*

Mikey:...ya te pasará..*secó las manos de Donatello y vio aquella que había sido un tanto lastimada y la llevó a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso*...mejor?...*preguntó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas*

.Michelangelo así preguntó a Donatello,quien ahora estaba a un rojo vivo en sus mejillas a tan solo sentir aquel beso cálido en aquella quemadura leve que tenía,solo asintió ya que trataba de vocalizar correctamente las palabras para que así pudiese expresarse correctamente,pero era inútil el nerviosismo ya le había ganado y quitado completamente el habla.

.El quelonio de bandana naranja sin soltar a Donatello y aquella segunda tortuga de ojos café-rojizo sin habla alguna del estar tan serca a Michelangelo,ambos perdidos en la mirada contraria que tenían frente a frente,los ojos de ambos deslumbraban emoción,pero a la vez inseguridad y nerviosismo,sus rostros a solo centímetros y ambos a un rojo completamente vivo.

Leo:..Buenos dí..*calló el de azul ya que se apareció en la cocina viendo aquella escena tan tierna y dulce para él*...

.Michelangelo y Donatello volvieron en sí y miraron a leo,luego cruzaron miradas,ambos a un rojo totalmente vivo y solo el de morado se soltó del de pecas, cabizbajo muy avergonzado se daba suaves frotes en la mano.

Leo:..lo siento...yo...no quise interrumpir..*se disculpó el mayor*...esperaré...afuera...

Mikey:..n..no Leo..quédate...es decir...el desayuno ya está listo...siéntate..

.Leonardo miró a sus dos hermanos menores con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a esperar que le sirvasen el desayuno.

Donnie:...si...quieres puedo ayudar Mikey...*preguntó con nerviosismo*

Mikey:...ah?...si...gracias Donnie...

.Donatello ruborizó al escuchar al de naranja y se dispuso en busca de unos platos para así pasárselos y este pudiese servir,Michelangelo se giró y comenzó a servir los huevos revueltos en cuatro platos,sirviendo a todos por igual solo miraba de reojo a Donatello aún nervioso y lo único que pasaba por su mente era aquel momento,que para él fue simplemente hermoso,para cuando terminaron de servir,repartieron los platos.

Raph:..Buenos días..*saludó con seriedad el de bandana roja dando un bostezo al ingresar por aquella entrada y se sentó al lado de Leonardo para seguidamente comer*

Leo:...Buenos días Raph...*saludó al de ojos verdes*

Mikey:...Buenos... Dias Raph...*saludó igualmente entregando el plato de comida a su respectivo lugar donde se encontraba su hermano*

Donnie:..ah...Raph buen día...*le dijo a su hermano mayor y se sentó en el único asiento que estaba a lo libre,al lado de Michelangelo*

.Los cuatro quelonios cogieron sus cubiertos y comenzaron a llevar bocados a su boca,un gran silencio abarcó aquel ambiente,Michelangelo y Donatello trataban de no cruzar miradas y de no mirarse uno al otro.

...

..POV. Mikey ..

.El día de hoy se pasó rápido a comparación de otros,mi Donnie el día de hoy me ayudó con el desayuno pero a cambio recibió una quemadura,hay mi Donnie cada vez me enamoro más y más de tí,ya es de noche,supongo que deberán ser como las 12:00 am,aún no duermo ya que hoy comenzaré con lo que tenía planeado para ti mi Donnie.

.Pensaba el de ojos celestes mientras salía de su habitación,lo más sigiloso que podía ser ya que era un ninja.

Leo:Mikey?..*preguntó al menor asciendo que este sobresaltara*

Mikey:..Ahhh! Leo...me asustaste..*dio un pequeño grito al escuchar la voz de su hermano de la nada*...

Mikey:..Leo ...que...que...estás haciendo aquí.?*preguntó el de pecas*

Leo:Regresaba de los servicios...y yo debería hacerte esa pregunta,que haces despierto hasta estas horas Michelangelo*preguntó al de pecas*

Mikey:...ahh...no es nada...jeje..*rió un poco para luego ocultar rápidamente sus manos tras él*

Leo:...Mikey..que es lo que tienes ahí?..*le preguntó al ver que ocultaba algo*

Mikey:...ahh...yo..*solo suspiró ya que no tenia idea de que excusa poner*..

Leo:...Mikey..dime una cosa...todo esto es por ...Donatello verdad?*le preguntó con seriedad al menor*

Mikey:...*se quedó muy asombrado al escuchar tal pregunta proveniente de su hermano Leonardo*

.Michelangelo no sabía ni que decir a su hermano,el habla se le fue por un momento,pero,tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo,tal vez Leonardo lo pueda apoyar en esto,o tal vez no,pero no tenía de otra no tenía salida,Leonardo esperaba una respuesta y Michelangelo y tenía que dársela sí o sí.

Mikey:...si...si es por Donnie...*al fin decidió dar una respuesta a Leonardo,quedando cabizvajo*

Leonardo:..*solo sonrió al menor el cuál pareciese estar un poco apenado*...entonces...lo que traes ahí es para él no es así?...

Mikey:...*levantó la mirada ya que notó que el de azul no estaba molesto ni nada de eso,al contrario,en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba bastante*...si..es...es para él...

Leo:...me...dejarías ver?...*preguntó al de naranja aún con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba el ambiente*

Mikey:...*aún con temor mostró a su hermano lo que tenía entre sus manos*...

Leo:...una...carta?...*le dijo dudoso al no saber de que se trataba todo esto,pero es Michelangelo,no sorprende mucho el que le quisiera dar una carta en donde quien sabe que este escrito*

Mikey:...si..espero que le guste...y mm...ahh...Leo...no estás...molesto?..*le respondió al mayor un poco más tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa*

Leo:...ah?..porque debería estarlo?..si tu..quieres de verdad a Donatello...quien soy yo para impedir que ganes su corazón..además...*antes de mencionar una palabra más miró en dirección a la habitación de Raphael*...Raph y yo...

Mikey:...ustedes son...*al no terminar lo pensado,Leonardo solo asintió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas*...eso...explica muchas cosa jejeje...*río el de naranja,Michelangelo tal vez sea el más inocente aparentemente pero no del todo,ya que sabía a que se refería*

Leo:..entonces...te deseo suerte hermanito...*le mencionó con una sonrisa ya dejandolo y llendo a su habitación*

Mikey:..Gracias Leo...*solo llegó a agradeser antes de que el de azul solo volteara,afirme y seguidamente se fuera*

.Michelangelo ya más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que al menos uno de los integrantes de la familia sabía sobre aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia Donatello se dirigió a la habitación del de bandana morada.

.Ya estando en su puerta se agachó y pasó aquella carta por debajo de la puerta de Donatello,se puso de pie y tocó tres veces a su puerta para luego retirarse lo más silencioso y rápidamente que pudo,Michelangelo sabía que su Donnie tenía un sueño ligero siempre,así que era muy probable que saliese a ver quien era.

...

POV. Donnie..

Donnie:..11:50 pm?..ya son casi las 12:00 am..a quien se le ocurre tocar a estas horas?,acaso ...no descansan?.

.Mencionó en voz vaja el de bandana morado levantándose de la cama sin ánimo alguno en él,antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta,observó y notó aquella hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Donnie:...que es esto?..*se preguntó dudoso para sí mismo después de dar un pequeño bostezo*

.Donatello Levantó aquel papel doblado por la mitad,al parecer una carta,la abrió por completo para así poder leer la escritura, en la cual decía lo siguiente...

"Quieres salir conmigo?..a dar una vuelta?...hay algo que necesito mostrarte, estaré aquí esperándote a las 12:00 am. en el mismo lugar donde te invité una pizza aquella vez en la noche lluviosa,espero que vallas"

.Porque justo ahora?,porque todo se me hace más difícil,porque por más que trato de olvidarlo y de alejarme de él,ocurre lo contrario y el se hace más cercano a mí,no lo entiendo,que es lo que hice yo para sufrir así,díganme porque no lo puedo olvidar,porque no puedo borrarlo de mi mente y sobre todo de mi corazón,que es lo que tengo que hacer para olvidarlo y ahora lo peor es que...me da una cartita,porque díganme porque,si no es para mí y yo no soy para él,si somos hermanos,somos chicos,está claro que jamás podremos estar juntos y sobre todo porque es Michelangelo el más inocente de todos.

.Decía así el oji-rojizo mientras se recostaba en su puerta sollosando casi a romper en llanto.

.Nose de verdad si ir,o no ir,pero..después de todo Michelangelo lo hace de buenas intenciones y recuerdo que al hacerme esa promesa yo acepté en que me ayudara pero el ni siquiera sabe en que me tiene que ayudar a olvidar pero lo está hasciendo,trata pero a quien tengo que olvidar es a él y ahora como?,es más difícil ya que siempre está a mi lado,creo que..después de todo es mi decisión y..no puedo rechazar a Mikey..se...sentiría mal...si...el..se sentirá mal si esque no voy...

.Donatello si bien es cierto una parte de él no quería que fuese,ya que eso hacía más difícil de que olvidase a Michelangelo,pero otra parte suya quería que fuese y no pensaba ir por lo que había mencionado anteriormente,Donatello no pretendía ir por el hecho de que Michelangelo se iba a sentir mal,la verdad es que él iría porque en verdad lo ama y tal vez no tendría otro tiempo de pasar a solas con él.

.El quelonio de bandana morada secó sus lágrimas y sin nada más que decir se colocó sus coderas,rodilleras,su cinturón y todo lo demás,dejó aquella cartita doblada tal y como la había encontrado y la colocó sobre su cama,antes de retirarse vio el reloj marcaban las 11:56 am. a solo cuatro minutos de que sean las 12:00 am,se apresuró un poco y ya saliendo de su habitación se dirigió a los servicios y se lavó el rostro y las manos,se miró al espejo que tenía en la parte superior del lavabo y suspiro un par de veces,seguidamente lo más silencioso que pudo se dirigió a la superficie.

.El ambiente pareciese estar templado,no hacía mucho frío,solo el de morado se dispuso a acelerar el paso y apresurarse y ya llegando a aquella azotea indicada se detuvo y miró a los alrededores,trataba de encontrar a aquella tortuga de antifaz naranja quien le había mandado aquella cartita.

.Sin conseguir resultado alguno este quedó cabizbajo y se decía así mismo...

Donnie:...Que es lo que ocurre conmigo,tal vez mi mente me esté jugando una broma,cruel y molestosa,en que estaba pensando,Michelangelo invitando al torpe nerd del equipo?,si claro,creo que eso ni en sueños.*mencionaba el de morado dando solamente un fuerte suspiro*

Mikey:. Donnie,.?..*preguntó el de pecas detrás del de oji-rojizo asciendo su aparición y sacando de sus pensamientos no positivos a Donatello acercándose más hacia él*

.Esa voz,aquella voz que tanto quería y deseaba escuchar de nuevo,Donatello se dió media vuelta y pues ahí,ahí mismo se encontraba Michelangelo,con su sonrisa de siempre,que daba tranquilidad y a la vez alegría al lugar,aquella tortuga que sí le había dado una carta y más no fue una broma cruel de su mente.

Donnie:..oh ...Mikey...lle...llegaste...*le dijo al de pecas nervioso y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al saber de que todo esto no era una jugarreta cruel de su mente*...

Mikey:..jejeje...si..lo siento por el haberte invitado tan tarde o...muy temprano..*mencionò sonriente y nervioso*...pero..

.habló el menor cogiendo las manos del oji-rojizo,mientras este se dió una gran sorpresa y un gran toque de calor por todo su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo a mi al sentir las manos del oji-celeste sobre las suyas.

Mikey:..Donnie..yo...quería...quería mostrarte algo...

.Al fin declaró el de naranja asciendo que el de morado solo le diera una pequeña sonrisa y bajara la mirada y luego la vuelva asia los ojos de Michelangelo.

Donnie:...mostrarme a...algo.?..*preguntó sin quitar su nerviosismo y un gran rubor que se había hecho presente en él*

Mikey:..si..vamos...*le dijo sonriente cogiéndole ahora solo de una mano y jalándolo hasta donde este se dirigía*...

Donnie:...a donde vamos Mikey. ...*sonreía mientras el de naranja lo llevaba rápidamente a aquel lugar desconocido por él*

Mikey:No es muy lejos...aquí..listo...*se detuvo en una de aquellas azoteas y miró al de morado*

Donnie:..aquí?..*preguntó sin saber que es lo que ocurría mirando a ambos extremos*...

Mikey:..jejeje...Donnie ya te diste cuenta en donde estamos?...*le preguntó riéndose al ver que su Donnie no tenía idea de donde estaban y a la vez mirando una pequeña puerta abierta en aquella azotea*

Donnie:..no pensarás entrar ahí o si?...*preguntó al notar esa mirada de Michelangelo a aquella entrada y al verlo a él a la vez también*

Mikey:..nop...no lo aré...*dijo aún sonriente y casi como un juego*

Donnie:..menos mal..por un momento creí que irias...*no pudo terminar aquellas palabras ya que Michelangelo lo interrumpió*

Mikey:...nop...no lo aré no sin tí...*le dijo acercándose más a aquella puerta abriéndola completamente*...

Donnie:...que?!..yo..yo no entraré ahí..es peligroso Mikey...y..aún no me as dicho donde estamos...*reclamó el oji-rojizo ya que le causaba un poco de temor entrar a un lugar desconocido*

Mikey:...tranquilo Donnie...no pasa nada vamos...*trató de darle mas seguridad*

.Michelangelo le dio una señal de "tu primero",Donatello no sabia si entrar o no,pero lo valía el estar con quien más amaba,aún nervioso y sin saber a donde ingresaba solo bajó por aquella apertura de ventilación.

Donnie:...Mikey al menos dime donde esta...*insistía al de pecas mientras este se deslisaba por aquel ducto,ya cayendo en el suelo de pie después de una voltereta ya que este era pues un ninja,el oji-rojizo no pudo terminar las palabras que tenía en mente,ya que quedó boquiabierto al presenciar y darse cuenta en donde ahora se encontraban.

Mikey:..y...te gusta?...*le preguntó al ya haber ingresado al igual que Donatello*...una vez te escuché que querías venir a esta biblioteca...asi que...quise traerte...

Donnie:...*solo miraba a su alrededor muy sorprendido*...no...no puedo creerlo...hay una gran variedad de libros tal vez encuentre las teorías de los cinco cientificos más reconocidos!...

.muy emocionado Donatello no tardó en correr por todos los alrededores de los pasillos donde se encontraban estanterías,en los cuales habían grandes cantidades de libros,repisas de gran altura que pareciese que no tenían fin*...

Donnie:..no...puedo creerlo...!... Stephen William Hawking!..Linus Pauling!..Stephen Jay Gould!..están todos...!...*hablaba casi a gritos de lo emocionado que estaba*...solo sé algunas cosas sobre ellos que leí en Internet pero eso no se compara con lo que puedo encontrar aquí...!*corría de un lado a otro sin saber por donde comenzar su búsqueda*

...

POV. Mikey..

.Nosé exactamente quienes son esos señores que menciona mi Donnie,tal vez sean personajes importantes de la ciencia,pero eso no importa ahora,al ver a mi Donnie con esa sonrisita en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes y radiantes de emoción lo vale,no recuerdo la última vez que lo haya visto así tan emocionado y lleno de alegría.

.Michelangelo también se dispuso a buscar unos libros de cocina,para así tener más conocimiento acerca de esto,no pasó mucho tiempo en el que los dos estuviesen entretenidos cada uno con su lectura elegida.

.Donatello aún buscaba entre todos aquellos libros de las inmensas estanterías,hasta que al fin encontró lo que deseaba*

Donnie:...solo...un poco ...más...*mencionaba un poco entre cortado mientras este estaba en la sima de una escalera inmensa,fue estirándose para alcanzar un libro un poco lejos de él*...ya...casi lle...wou..wou..wou..wou.. Ahhhhh!

.Donatello dió un fuerte grito mientras la escalera con rueditas en la parte inferior chilló y se desprendió el seguro y la escalera fue yendo a más velocidad y avanzando por sí sola,sin dejar de echar un fuerte grito,se dirigía a una gran velocidad en donde se encontraba Michelangelo sentado en el suelo leyendo aquel libro de cocina seleccionado,así la escalera alfin se detuvo ya que hubo un pequeño desvío en el piso como un huequito,que este hisiera que Donatello saliera por los aires directo a caer al final sobre Michelangelo.

Donnie:...ah...Mikey...lo...lo siento...*se disculpó y se apartó de Michelangelo ya que estaba ensima de él*

Mikey:..Donnie... no tienes porqué disculparte..

.Michelangelo le recordó,se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para que así pudiese levantarse,Donatello dejó ayudarse por el de naranja así estando de pie con su rostro todo ruborizado.

Mikey:...y que tanto hacías haya arriba?..*preguntó con una sonrisa*...

Donnie:..oh..mm..y...yo...quería este libro...*dijo aún nervioso y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas se agachó y lo recogió*...se llama..."Mi persona favorita" ... - leyó el título - Y seguido lo que decía en la parte inferior - Tu eres mi verdadero amor " ... Maestro Splinter me obsequió uno igual el año pasado por nuestro cumpleaños recuerdas?..

Mikey:..si...si lo recuerdo...*afirmó el de bandana naranja aún con una sonrisa*

Donnie:..pero ...nunca pude terminar de leerlo,porque bueno...mm...una mañana en la cocina mientras leía dejé por un momento el libro sobre la mesa...y ...al regresar...*no continuó ya que Michelangelo se le adelanto con unas palabras*

Mikey:...lo encontraste todo empapado y las hojas casi desechas por el agua...

Donnie:...si...y...solo llegué a leer la primera parte...*quedó cabizvajo y un poco trizte*

.Michelangelo solo desvanesió aquella sonrisa que tenía al ver a Donatello de esa manera,se asercó más a él y llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla así levantando su rostro lentamente,no demasiado,lo suficiente,ya que este no era el más alto.

.Donatello al sentir nuevamente el toque suave y delicado de Michelangelo ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba,así quedando ambos mirándose y solo Donatello un tanto boquiabierto.

Mikey:..Donnie no quites esa sonrisita de tu rostro,no quites aquellos ojitos que estaban llenos de emosión y radiantes y brillosos que dan alegría a mi corazón...*le dijo un poco ruborizado*

.El rostro de Donatello al tan solo escuchar aquellas pocas pero tiernas y dulces palabras se encontraba a un rojo vivo,Michelangelo al no escuchar más a su Donnie,quien por supuesto estaba muy avergonzado por lo que le había dicho,solo se dispuso a pasar su otra mano rozando así su mejilla.

Mikey:...creo que ya deberíamos regresar...ya es...tarde..*avisó el menor sin soltar al de morado*..no lo crees?..*preguntó de nuevo y así hasciendo que Donatello al fin reaccionara*...quieres ese libro no es así?..

Donnie:..bu..bueno yo..mmm...*solo volvió a vajar la mirada y así quedando cabizvajo*

Mikey:...entonces llevaremos el libro...despues de todo fui yo el torpe que preparando el desayuno aruiné el libro..*le dijo sonriente,volviendo a levantarle el rostro con una de sus manos*...si?...

Donnie:...pe..pero Mikey no podemos llevarnos algo ajeno y mucho menos de la bilblioteca...eso sería robar..*al fin logró hablar,si quiera unas palabras esta vez*...

Mikey:...no,no podemos ni lo aremos,pero mira...sabía que uno de todos estos libros te iba a gustar así que traje esos billetes canadienses que cayeron aquella vez por la alcantarilla...eso lo puede compensar..

.Michelangelo solo se dirigió a aquel escritorio donde siempre la "bibliotecaria" siempre andaba al mando,ya que el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos,pues eran casi la 1:35 am.,y solo se limitó a dejar el dinero en aquel lugar,Donatello solo miraba aún boquiavierto por todo lo que el de pecas estaba hasciendo por él,sin una sola palabra se retiraron de aquel lugar,Donatello aún no creía lo ocurrido y Michelangelo quien se preguntaba el porqué Donnie a estado así todo el camino de regreso a casa.

.Cuando al fin llegaron a la alcantarilla,Michelangelo acompaño a Donnie a su habitación y por supuesto ya con aquel libro que deseaba tanto y ya en la puerta el oji-rojizo volteó a ver a Michelangelo y sin poder decirle nada más solo le tomó por sorpresa un abrazo que este ya le estaba dando al de bandama naranja.

Donnie: ..Gracias Mikey...*agradesió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este con un tanto de solloso*

Mikey:...oh! ...no ...no es nada Donnie...*sonrojó al sentir en sus brazos a Donatello*...pero...por ahora...creo que ya deberías irte a dormir...ya es tarse si?...

Donnie:...*se separa del de pecas lentamente y se ruboriza al pensar bien en lo que acababa de hacer*

Mikey:...que descanses Donnie...*fue lo último que dijo antes de que se aserque rapidamente a él y le dé un dulce y tierno besito en la mejilla y correr velozmente a su habitación*

Donnie:...que...que descanses Mikey...*suspiró tocándose la mejilla donde el oji - celeste le había dado aquel besito*

...

~Bien..esto es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado este new Capítulo,espero sus reviews claro si ustedes desean dejar,bye adiosito~

~Hola mm...se preguntarán porque actualisé el fic.. y solo dejando este recadito..buehh esque..nosé ni cuando volveré a escribir...a ...a continuar la historia...y...y esque la verdad...estoy ...estoy muy mal y...y bueno pues..yo...más adelante les contaré el porqué dejé de escribir por un tiempo,enserio lo lamento...peto esque ...esto es muy difícil para mí...y ...yo... solo quise avisarles...y nada más..espero no sr hayan disgustado...y les aseguro que lo que les contaré les interesará mucho...lo apuesto... gra...gracias por su atención ... y bye...~

~Dévora.k~


	6. Chapter 6

**wooo! Hola guys?) Mujeres e regresado! Con un gran dolor de cabeza u-u' pero bueno ... el punto es que... les dejo 2 capítulos... el siguiente tiene LEMON HARD! OWO **

**Pero ... antes de que lean... Dedico estos dos capítulos a Leah Rojas, que ahora no se encuentra leyendo esto ... 7-7' XD Es mi regalo por navidad ... 2 caps señores... te quiero **

**Bueno ahora si... Les dejo que lean...**

**... Capítulo VI ...**

\- Aquella noche fue algo sumamente sorprendente,todo este tiempo,aquella tortuga con ese huequillo entre sus dientes,jamás pensó en .. volverse a .. enamorar? -

\- Estaba.. seguro?,tal vez,ya ni saber el como llamarlo,porque toda su inseguridad,su tristeza y el que se rompa así de fácil era gracias a la desilusión que se llevó hace poco -

\- Esa chica,cuales cabellos pelirrojos,su... Eh ... amiga,o bueno no sabía si lo era,pues después de aquella noche,jamás la volvió a ver,estos días no supo nada de ella ni de su actual pareja y antigua competencia del esbelto .. "Casey Jones" -

\- No es un si,no es no,es un tal vez,es un "Tal vez" lo que Donatello Hamato pensaba ahora -

\- "Tal vez pueda que me agrade que Michelangelo esté a mi lado" "Tal vez pueda que me guste que sea así de detallista conmigo" " Tal vez... Solo Tal vez... me enamoré de mi hermano .. "

\- Y así comenzó el día,con esas dudas que tenía en su mente,no saber la respuesta a lo que sentía,aveces decía que posiblemente era amor,en otras.. lo negaba,como ahora,por el simple hecho que eran hermanos... o... del mismo sexo... hacían que esté ensimismado en sus pensamientos -

\- Eh, D !.. - Una vocecita se escuchó haciendo que este sobresaltara un poco tomándolo de sorpresa -

\- Mi...Mikey!... Te e dicho cientos de veces que... - Dio un pequeño suspiro llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza - ... no entres así...de esa manera ... - Se levantó del suelo de su laboratorio,pues este acomodaba algunas cosas que estaban en unas cajas en el suelo al lado de su mesa de trabajo -

\- Lo siento Donnie... solo venía a decirte que... que ya traje todo lo que me pediste... - Habló el de bandana naranja con una sonrisa en su rostro y llevando en sus manos una cubeta,un trapeador y una escoba,este solo cogió la escoba y dejó de lado la cubeta y el trapeador,preparado y ya a comenzar a barrer -

\- Gracias Mikey... No era necesario.. - Comentó el de morado al ver que su hermano ayudaba a su limpieza -

\- Oh, no es nada Donnie,después de todo te dije que te ayudaría.. - Dijo el de ojos celestes mientras barría por el laboratorio con una de sus típicas sonrisas -

\- Mikey es algo raro que... que me ayudes... no es por ofenderte ni nada... pero es solo que... me estás ayudando a limpiar... y... son cosas... que casi nunca te veo hacer... Ni si quieras limpias tu propia habitación Mikey ... - En gracia comentó con una media sonrisa -

\- Ahh... Es... es.. es que me gusta ayudar .. te .. - Respondió nervioso y dudoso a la vez y evitar mirar al esbelto y continuar barriendo -

\- "Pero que tonto,que clase de respuesta fue esa?!" Se reprendía a sí mismo en pensamientos el de naranja,por lo cual abarcó un gran e incómodo silencio entre ellos,ante esto el de morado estaba sin dudar nervioso y ... "avergonzado?" Se preguntó lo último para sí,trataba de simular todo esto con seguir acomodando algunas cosas que sacaba de una caja y Michelangelo,quien ya a pocos minutos estaba ya acabando de trapear -

\- Donnie.. Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo este rompiendo aquel silencio que realmente ya lo aburría y a la vez era como centrarse más en sus pensamientos,cosa que es como una novedad para él,ya que casi siempre dice lo que piensa y no piensa lo que dice -

\- Mm.. Pues.. Si claro.. .. Pero puedes ayudarme con esta caja primero... necesito llevarla hasta la estantería que está por ahí.. - Le dijo señalando con la mirada,pidiendo un poco de ayuda,pues dentro de esta habían algunos artefactos que ni el mismo utilizaba por ahora y estos eran pues algo pesados -

\- Si claro D - Le dijo algo avergonzado pues al querer hacer esa pregunta,tan solo le costaba bastante y que lo interrumpiera justo cuando decidió hablar,realmente se decepcionó un poco y dudó en continuar con la pregunta -

\- El de naranja se le hizo algo raro que el de morado no pueda levantar esa caja,pero al alzarla entre ambos .-

\- Ahora entiendo porqué querías mi ayuda... está... algo pesada... - Le dijo algo entrecortado mientras de a pocos la recogían del suelo -

\- Michelangelo y Donatello lograron elevar aquella caja tan pesada,el oji - rojizo decidió avanzar unos cuantos pasos a la par con Michelangelo,pero la tortuga esbelta al dar otro par resbaló con el suelo,pues este aún estaba mojado por la trapeada que había dado su hermano -

\- Donatello se asustó y abrió sus ojos como platos pues casi era para que se cayera de espaldas,la caja fue soltada por ambos regando algunas de las piezas puesto que .-..

\- Donnie cuidado!.. - Se escuchó un pequeño grito en tono de aviso,mientras este mismo,el oji - celeste lo sostuvo de la cintura antes de que cayera y así de rápido atrayéndolo hacia él,quedando ambos muy cerca,pero ni bien fueron unidos,el oji - rojizo se avergonzó por el estar tan apegado a la otra tortuga -

\- No bastó nada más que segundos en los que el de morado intentara separarse y a su 'suerte' volver a resbalar,pero fue detenido nuevamente por el de naranja y este por ver que el esbelto no cayera en un movimiento rápido el oji - rojizo quedó casi recostado en su mesa de trabajo,nada más apoyándose con sus codos sobre esta y el de naranja frente a él casi ya a encimarse,apoyando sus manos en la mesa y así ambos no chocasen cara a cara -

\- A esto... solamente quedaron estáticos viéndose fijamente a los ojos,un rubor intenso se hizo presente en las mejillas de las dos tortugas,el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba a no dar más,el oji -rojizo algo boquiabierto,lo suficiente para que se vea ese huequillo entre sus dientes,a solo centímetros de distancia sus rostros se encontraban y así perdidos en la mirada contraria,un momento tal vez ... perfecto...pero... .-

\- Oie Donnie,Leo dice que se alisten ya es hora del... .- .- .- patrullaje ... nocturno. .. - Dijo boquiabierto una tortuga de ojos verdes,quien en el momento menos indicado ingresó a aquel laboratorio y quedó algo boquiabierto -

\- El más alto, se tensó y quedó frío a la sorpresa que se había llevado -

\- Oh valla, lamento interrumpir su.. .. "Momento" .. - Dijo este cambiado su rostro sorpresivo con una media sonrisa algo pícara y resaltando la última palabra entre comillas con sus dedos y a lo pronto retirarse sin dejar que alguien más hablara-

\- No.. No Raph espera no es lo que... - El de morado no llegó a acabar lo que quería decir ya que su hermano se había ido,el de ojos celeste volvió en sí y se quito de su encima,Donatello igualmente trataba de entender que rayos había pasado,pues fue de un momento,algo rápido que terminara así,no sabían como rayos había pasado -

\- Ambas tortugas con ese rubor en sus mejillas solo cruzaron miradas una única vez,pues el de morado caminó a un paso ni tan lento ni tan rápido,para así no volver a resbalar,dejando un poco de cosas regadas en el suelo proveniente de la caja que se había caído,salió del laboratorio ruborizado y muy nervioso aun no creyendo que fue lo que había pasado exactamente y tratar de buscar una explicación para dársela a Raphael, mientras Michelangelo aun algo ensimismado en sus pensamientos,regresó en sí y siguió a Donatello -

\- Para su sorpresa al llegar e ir en camino a la superficie hasta quedar en una de las azoteas de New York,como es de costumbre en los patrullajes nocturnos, Raphael no había mencionado ni una sola palabra a lo que pudo observar en el laboratorio,o ... al menos eso creían el de naranja y el de morado -

\- Muy bien... Hoy haremos casería de tortuga... - Habló el de azul con una media sonrisa a sus hermanos,los cuales solo dos de ellos quedaron asombrados -

\- Casería de tortuga?.. - Preguntaron al unísono los menores,sin el saber a que se referían los otros dos -

\- Si,casería de tortuga,...- Afirmó el de ojos verdes con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro,cruzándose de brazos y fijar la mirada en ese par -

\- Nos dividiremos en equipos.. Raph y yo seremos el equipo "A", Mikey... tu y Donnie el "B" - Dijo el de azul señalando a los equipos -

\- Que?!.. Owwww - Quejó con tristeza - Por qué siempre tenemos que ser el equipo "B" ? Por qué no somos el "A" esta vez ? - Comentó al fin el de naranja algo disgustado y desanimado -

\- Porque... somos mejores - Contestó el de rojo con una media sonrisa en su rostro a ambos -

\- Aja Si,claro... Eso no tiene ningún sentido Raph... Además... de que sirve esa.. "Casería de tortuga" exactamente. - Agregó el de ojos rojizos con una mueca,pues esto del "Equipo B" los hacía sentir algo menos y claro,lo último dicho resaltando con unas comillas con sus dedos -

\- Pues... a Raph se le ocurrió,tanto entrenamiento,patrullajes nocturnos,... la... misma rutina de siempre... es algo aburrida... y... me pareció una buena idea - Les dijo el líder colocando las manos en su cinturón -

\- Y desde cuándo lo que dice Raph es una gran idea?.. - Preguntó incauto y extrañado el de naranja -

\- "Desde que el es solo mío" - Pensó con descaro,contestándose así mismo,mirando de reojo al de azul con una mirada pícara -

\- El de azul notó esto y se ruborizó un poco y perdió la mirada en otra parte,ambas tortugas de bandana naranja y la otra de morado,solo miraron algo extrañados y aun más el de ojos celestes,hasta que volvieron a reprochar -

\- Leo no creo que sea una gran idea... Yo... estoy fuera... - Comentó el más alto dándose por no participar en lo propuesto por sus mayores -

-Ante esto el de azul solamente se disgustó un poco y miró de reojo al de ojos verdes dando a entender en ella un "Y ahora que?", pues... tal vez... había algo más en el que ese par fueran un solo equipo -

\- Donnie,todos participaremos... además será divertido... - Comentó el líder alentando un poco -

\- Y si no queremos?.. - Preguntó el de naranja algo aburrido y casi retando a su hermano -

\- No es que no quieran ... y ... saben que ?... todos .. TODOS... - Resaltó asercándose un poco más a ellos - ... vamos a participar quieran o no, soy su líder y tienen que obedecer mis órdenes.. - Dijo el de azul,algo ya desesperado del que lo acordado con su pareja no estaba funcionando, esos momentos ni el mismo se reconocía, no era cosa de Leo -

\- Que?! Eso es injusto Leo, solo porque seas el líder nos vas a órdenes? - Contestó el menor algo molesto -

\- E... En realidad es cierta parte Leo tiene razón Mikey... - Con algo de nerviosismo corrigiendo lo que su hermano había reprochado comentó - Pero de igual manera... si Raph lo propuso... no me gustaría participar ..

\- Ni si quiera sabemos como se juega eso... si es que dices que es taaan... divertido Raph... - Comentó algo exagerado en la última parte -

\- Les daremos...1 minuto... - Una sonrisa retadora y despreocupada mostró el de rojo al decirlo -

\- Un minuto?! - Preguntaron los menores a la par exaltándose un poco,no sabiendo a que se refería -

\- En un minuto ustedes deberán ocultarse tal y como los buenos ninjas que son... mientras Raph y yo... los buscamos ... - Explicó un poco más el de azul - Fácil verdad?

\- Si los encontramos antes de tiempo ustedes pierden,pero si no... ganan... y ya saben que recibirán si es que pierden verdad - Les dijo a sus hermanos menores en un tono algo malicioso tronando un poco los nudillos - y creo... que lo disfrutaré ...

\- Y el tiempo comienza... Ahora... - Comentó el de azul mientras veía como Michelangelo y Donatello se dispersaban juntos lo más rápido posible y ellos solamente escuchar "Uno... dos... tres... " de parte de Raphael -

...

\- No veo cual es el lado divertido de esto... - Comentó el de pecas mientras corrían y saltaban por las azoteas algo asustados -

\- Yo tampoco,aun pienso que esto es algo muy estúpido y sin sentido... .. - Siguió la conversación el de morado mientras iban a ,quien sabe donde, de largo -

\- Michelangelo y Donatello corrieron por las azoteas de salto en salto, llegando a esconderse de a pocos en algunos lugares,para luego salir de ellos y dirigirse a otros,así tratando de que pierdan su.. "rastro" y no tengan pista alguna de ellos -

\- Crees que ya los hayamos perdido? - Preguntó el de pecas susurrando un poco -

\- No lo sé, eso espero,posiblemente,además ya vamos más de 10 minutos sin que ellos nos encuentren... - Respondió la tortuga con ese huequillo en los dientes -

\- Pasaron unos minutos muy aburridos sin nada que hacer,no encontraban el propósito de esto que quisieron sus hermanos,Donatello ahora estaba en el suelo de rodillas fijando su mirada a la luna y las estrellas,el de naranja caminaba de un lado a otro,no evitando mirar de reojo incontables veces al otro -

\- D.. Ahora... si te puedo hacer una pregunta?.. - Al fin habló el de naranja rompiendo ese silencio entre ellos, no olvidando lo que pasó en el laboratorio,cosa que nunca terminó por decirle algo a su hermano -

\- Si... seguro Mikey... Qué... Qué es lo que quieres saber?... - Le preguntó afirmando el de ojos rojizos mientras solo llegó a mirar una vez de reojo a su hermano y volver a fijar su mirada en el cielo nocturno -

\- Donnie... .. Por qué cambiaste? .. E..Es decir... estás más distante a nosotros,... no somos tan unidos a como lo éramos antes,.. Raph,Leo y yo... siempre nos preguntamos eso... - Habló el de naranja mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y caminaba de un lado a otro buscando con que entretenerse y sin quitar la mirada de su hermano -

\- El esbelto cerró sus ojos y suspiró resignado - Mikey por favor, no estoy para bromas... - Le dijo con una mueca, mientras ahora sentaba a la orilla de esa azotea, volviendo a fijar la mirada en el cielo nocturno - Ya tengo suficiente con las burlas de Raphael con respecto a ese tema ...

\- No, No ... - Negó rápidamente algo preocupado - No quiero que lo malinterpretes... jeje ... - Rió con nerviosismo acercándose un poco más - No es una broma Donnie, en algo como esto... yo ... jamás jugaría así ...

-Volvió a suspirar, pasaron unos segundos, antes de que el mayor tomara nuevamente la palabra, pues el otro permaneció en silencio -

\- Raph tiene razón ... - Afirmó pasando una mano por su rostro en suspiro - Fui un idiota, Si, eso desde un principio querían que acepte no es así ? ... - Rió un poco con gran falsedad - Donatello Hamato ... El más idiota de todos ... - Dijo entre dientes golpeando el borde de aquella azotea -

\- Donnie yo... ... - Este comenzó a tratar de retractarse o al menos explicarse,pues tan solo mencionar a la pelirroja,sabía que su hermano el de ojos rojizos estaba más que decir que fácilmente entristecía -

\- No,está bien ... Supongo que ... Ya tengo que olvidar eso... aunque... realmente yo no sé como podré ... aun No puedo - Explicó cabizbajo la tortuga esbelta -

\- No digas eso D... - Habló la tortuga de naranja algo preocupado y triste mientras ya estaba sentado a su lado -

\- Pero es cierto... Sabes como se siente el que... despiertes y... con una gran ilusión ver y ... pensar que... tal vez... solo tal vez... hoy sea el día en el que puedas estar a su lado... Y siempre querer para ella... - Se detuvo negando con su cabeza un poco - Y... ni si quiera sé porqué te estoy diciendo todo esto ...

\- Y siempre querer para el o ... ella... - Completó, a lo que llamó mucho la atención del otro - Hacer de todo para ver su sonrisa aunque eso... - Miraba fijamente esos ojos rojizos, pertenecientes a la tortuga que amaba, con una sonrisa, puesta toda su ilusión e inocencia en ella - ... Poner su felicidad siempre antes que la tuya ... eso... siempre será tu prioridad ... - Rápidamente giró de lado y fijó su mirada en el cielo - Oh, bueno, eso es lo que quisiera yo... si... si yo estuviera enamorado ... jejeje ... - Río con nerviosismo - No es que lo este ...

\- El quelonio de bandana morada fijó su mirada en el naranja aun sorprendido de todo aquello que decía, pues... nolo creía, no podía creer como así de fácil podía interpretar como se sentía - Esa noche ... No pude más Mikey... ver aquello ... realmente me destrozó el corazón ... Ver... ver a quien más amaba... a quien entregué todo de mi ... Estar en brazos de alguien quien no soy yo,recibiendo los besos y caricias de quien no soy yo... Y sí,no e vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese día ... ... Solo un gran silencio es lo que hago... llorar en silencio ... mis muñecas .. llevan las marcas de ese dolor tan profundo que sufrí ... .. - Decía el más alto con la voz algo quebrada y con un gran nudo en la garganta -

\- El de naranja al ver el rostro de su hermano,reflejando nada más que solo tristeza y dolor,unas grandes ganas de desahogarse en un mar de lágrimas,realmente lo destrozaba,ver a su Donnie,a su moradito,este se acercó un poco más al esbelto viendo en como quería continuar su hablar cortante -

\- Por qué tuve que ser un mutante ..? Por qué.. ? - Dijo casi esto en susurros viendo fijamente al de naranja muy borroso y con brillos todo gracias a ese pequeño marcito de lágrimas que se hizo presente en sus ojos y encogiéndose un poco de hombros,aferrándose fuertemente a sí mismo - En cambio... Michelangelo... tu... tu siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro... Siempre tan alegre y buscando el lado positivo de las cosas ... aun así fueran las más tristes y... duras... siempre lo haces ... - Decía este en pocos sollozos no aguantando más -

\- Pero ... eso no es verdad...Siempre ... siempre trato de mostrar una sonrisa... pero eso no significa que no llevo en mí,tristeza... eso no significa que .. que llevo felicidad en mi...Es.. . .. fácil.. fingir una ... sonrisa.. - Dijo esto tratando de dedicarle una - Pero hay veces en las que ...no puedes ocultar lo que realmente sientes... - Le dijo esto mientras veía al de morado sollozar abrazándose a sí mismo,le partía el alma,el corazón,le dolía realmente ver así a quien más amaba -

\- El de naranja veía reflejado en su rostro,todo ese sufrimiento,ese dolor,todo lo que pasó,se veía reflejado en él,así llevara una sonrisa igualmente,no significaba que el era feliz -

\- Mikey yo lo siento... - Le dijo cubriéndose el rostro por su llanto - No fue mi intención ... No quería que me vieras así ... yo ...

\- El de naranja envolvió en un repentino y cálido abrazo al de ojos rojizos y con su voz algo quebrada y apagada le dijo .- ... No llores D,todo está bien... No quiero escucharte decir "No puedo" ... No lo vuelvas a decir... ,eres ese chico que puede ser feliz,¿Que solucionas con esto?... Qué solucionas con las cortadas?, pues nada, estos cortes te harán sentir peor...esto te hará perder la felicidad,esta tristeza debe ser desechada...Como siempre desde pequeño nos decían Sensei recuerdas ? "Todo lo que pase es para bien" -

\- M - Mikey... - Solo obtuvo un susurro del mayor, mientras se aferraba a él presionando sus labios, para que no se escuchase su sollozar -

\- Don... Donnie mírame... - Lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos - Desde que te hice esa promesa ... Eh dejado de hacerlo... por ti Donatello ... -Le sonrió con nostalgia - ¿Hay obstáculos en el camino? Pues quítalos,salta sobre ellos,o busca una mejor solución,pues al hacer esto no alivias el dolor,lo haces mas profundo y también empieza a crearme un dolor a mi también...Me tienes a mi Donatello...a mi, a Sensei... Raphael y Leonardo,te queremos D ... Donnie ... Se fuerte, se feliz y olvida el dolor...tu lo vales y ... mucho... Vamos ... quita esa tristeza y sigue adelante... - Le decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas de a pocos a Donatello -

\- El de naranja volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos,sin antes solo abrir la boca y decir algo,solo que no fue así,pues ese...

"~ TuTuTuTu TuTuTuTuTu TuTu TuTu ~ ~"

\- Esa melodía típica interrumpió lo interrumpió,proveniente de su T - Phone,claro, este se separó un poco del esbelto y contestó -

...

_ Leo?...

_ Mikey!.. Al fin... - Dijo algo aliviado - pensé que se habían perdido.. Dónde están?.. Nos tie.. .-

\- El de azul no continuó puesto que el de rojo rodó los ojos y le quitó el teléfono mientras el líder solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos,este par se encontraban en camino a casa,ya en las alcantarillas -

_ Siento interrumpir tu "momento" de nuevo enano,pero ya tienen que regresar ...

_ M- Momento?.. - El de naranja miró a todos lados algo desconcertado pues pensó que podían verlos y claro,se ruborizó un poco -

_ Si,como si no supiera ... - Dijo en tono sarcástico - De una vez ya regresen ya estamos en las alcantarillas... dense prisa.

...

\- Eso fue lo último que se llegó a escuchar,pues la llamada fue cortada por el oji - verde -

\- Era Raph?... - Solo escuchó esa pregunta de parte de su hermano de morado,quien se secó el resto de sus lágrimas -

\- Si, Quieren que regresemos ... Hay que volver ... - Le dijo mientras veía a su Donnie cabizbajo y decaído abrazado a sí mismo,este lo volvió a apegar contra el,con ternura volvió a darle un pequeño abrazo -... Volvamos a casa ... - Le susurró el de naranja mientras le daba media sonrisa y cruzaban miradas algo sonrojados -

\- Ambas tortugas llegaron a la alcantarillado, esos momentos fue solo a quedar pensativos,ninguno dijo una sola palabra de nuevo,ese tiempo,fue algo incómodo,ambos estaban algo nerviosos y tan solo el de naranja quería otorgarle su protección y todo ese amor que llevaba guardado solo para el de morado -

\- Cuando llegaron encontraron a Leonardo y Raphael en la sala de Star,el oji - verde devorando un par de pizzas y leyendo un comic,mientras Leonardo llevaba otro trozo a su boca y veía su serie "Héroes Espaciales" muy entretenido y con diferentes expresiones en su rostro por lo que ocurría en la serie -

\- Valla, si que se tardaron ...- Comentó el de rojo mientras solo vio de reojo a ese par y volvió su mirada a su lectura -

\- Ustedes fueron los que se tardaron... Nosotros ganamos - Contestó divertido y sonriente el de naranja señalándose a sí mismo -

\- Si,claro,lo que digas genio ... - Dijo sarcástico prestando algo de atención al de ojos celestes y rodando algo los ojos -

\- Estaré en mi laboratorio por si me necesitan ... mi T -Phone tiene unas fallas y no recibe llamadas creo que le falta una .-

\- Si,si Donnie lo que digas... .. - Le cortó el habla el de rojo mientras veía como el de morado algo cabizbajo se retiró sin nada que decir, no obtuvo enojo, pues esos momentos... tristeza solo había en él, después de esa charla... fue lo que quedó -

\- El de ojos verdes esperaba un "Déjame en paz" "Si me dejaras continuar.. " o si quiera el ceño fruncido de su hermano esbelto,pero no fue así,el de naranja solo vio algo preocupado y nostálgico como se fue al laboratorio -

\- Y ahora que le pasa?... - Preguntó el de rojo algo disgustado sin tomarle importancia -  
\- Ya déjalo ... Que no puedes estar ni un segundo sin tu novia ?... - Reprochó el de ojos verdes al ver que el oji -celeste ya iba en busca del morado -

\- Seré tu .. - Fue lo único que comentó algo sonrojado y molesto en defensa y ante estas palabras darle una señal con los ojos en dirección al de azul y así yéndose del lugar -

\- Shhh!.. Chicos,esta es la mejor parte ... - Calló a todos el de azul,quien solo quería terminar de ver el capítulo casi siempre repetitivo de su serie -

\- Raphael solo miró con enojo y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas,cerró su comic y lo estrujó un poquito y siguió al de naranja -

\- Realmente era molesto que Raph dijera aquello,aunque ... diga... "Novia" le parecía algo lindo,pues se imaginaba a Donnie siendo su pareja,pero no fue tras el de morado,pues eso solamente iba a complacer al de rojo,así que solo se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la refrigeradora,donde se encontraba Ice Cream Kitty e iba hablarle como siempre a ese gatito de helado -

\- Pasó un par de horas,después de que claro,Michelangelo y Donatello habían regresado al alcantarillado,el de naranja estaba en la cocina no limpiando,mucho menos conversar con Ice Cream kitty,estaba pensando,pues había conversado con Raphael en ese tiempo -

\- "Solo dos días y se acaba todo" - Pensó el oji celeste mientras se estaba recostado sobre sus brazos en el comedor -

\- Había pasado bastante tiempo y en ese transcurso,no había visto para nada al de morado,le preocupaba? , Si,pero solo limitaba a pensar que estaría trabajando en algún experimento o inventando otro de sus tantos artefactos -

\- Después de meditar un par de segundos,el de naranja se puso en pie y salió al fin de la cocina,se percató si alguien aun seguía despierto,pero no,todos ya estaban completamente dormidos,Raphael ni Leonardo estaban,todo un gran silencio,supuso que Donatello también lo estaba -

\- Se encaminó a su habitación,pero se llevó la curiosidad de ver a su Donnie descansando,pero al ingresar lo más silencioso que pudo,para su gran sorpresa no estaba ahí,le pareció raro,demasiado,puesto que era ya bien tarde -

\- " Claro,el laboratorio " - Pensó este mientras salía de esta y cerraba la puerta -

\- En el laboratorio había mucho silencio, demasiado, pues si quiera, se debía escuchar su voz en pleno trabajo,pero nada -

\- Donnie?... - Preguntó este mientras ingresaba al lugar y solo se encontraba con un Donatello sentado y en sus manos llevando un libro posiblemente lo leía al parecer -

\- ... ... - El de morado no contestó,ni si quiera fijó su mirada en él,mucho menos lo vio de reojo y siguió con lo suyo -

\- Ya es tarde D deberías ... ir a dormir ... - Comentó este con tanta tranquilidad dirigiendo una mirada extrañada al esbelto -

\- ... ... ...- Pero el de ojos rojizos aun llevaba su mirada en la lectura y no hubo respuesta -

\- D ... Si es por lo que Raph dijo.- Este hubiera continuado con lo que él creía del 'Por qué' Donatello estaba así,pero sin embargo notó que este cerró el libro con algo de fuerza,lo suficiente para hacerlo sonar y asustar al menor, pues cerró sus ojos fuertemente -

\- Es por eso que lo hiciste?! .. Dime Michelangelo!... - Dijo a gritos mientras se levantó y aventó a los pies de este el libro que leía,el cual era nada menos que el de naranja le había regalado -

\- D ... No... no es lo que parece yo ... - Trató de explicarse algo asustado, pero lo que había hecho,realmente había destrozado por completo al de ojos rojizos,era algo que no se imaginaba - ... ...

.**.. ... ...**

**Bueno mujeres, aquí dejo esto :U pues que me voy... a bañar XD Son dos caps.. :-: me duele la cabeza! D va a morir señores pero bueno, la continuación en el siguiente cap que si, si lo e subido ... Adiós! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! De nuevo... :3 Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación y... saben qué? ... me iré a dormir... sin primero antes darme una ducha XD.. Es que... quiero que se me quite este dolor de cabeza XD ..**

**. u-u ... bueno ahí los dejo...**

**P.D: Dedicado a Leah Rojas igualmente, por Navidad! :D**

**ADVERTENCIA : Este capítulo contiene contenido sexual, si te sientes incapaz de soportar hasta el final, podeís reirarte, si continúas, No soy responsable de probables fantasías eróticas con los personajes principales de este capítulo** ...

... Capítulo VII ...

\- Ahora mismo, en el laboratorio de la tortuga de bandana morada, se escuchaban un par de gritos, proveniente del dueño de este hacia el menor, el de naranja, el más alto, se oía tan enojado, pero ... todo tenía un porqué -

\- Es por eso que lo hiciste?! .. Responde Michelangelo! Por una estúpida apuesta!? .. - Dijo a gritos mientras se levantó y aventó a los pies de este el libro que leía,el cual era nada menos que el de naranja le había regalado -

\- D ... No... no es lo que parece yo ... - Trató de explicarse algo asustado, pero lo que había hecho,realmente había destrozado por completo al de ojos rojizos,era algo que no se imaginaba - ... ...

_Flashback__

_\- Si que hoy fuiste algo apresurado hermanito ... - Se escuchó la voz de Raphael con un tono de picardía al entrar a la cocina -_

_\- Ahora qué quieres Raph? - Preguntó algo molesto,dándole una última lengüetada a Ice Cream Kitty,cerrar la refrigeradora y darse vuelta -_

_\- Yo nada,el que quiere aquí algo eres tu...Esa pose en la que los encontré hace rato dice mucho ... - Dijo este con una sonrisa y mirada algo buscante cruzándose de brazos -_

_\- Eso... E - eso fue un accidente Donnie me pidió ayuda con una cajas para poder .- .._

_\- Si... claro,ese cuento ya me lo sé.. - Comentó algo sarcástico el de rojo mientras se sentaba en el comedor con su revista -_

_\- Seguro,como de esos tantos que me dices cada mañana cuando pregunto por esos ruidos raros que escucho por la noche en la habitación de Leo ... Verdad Raph?- Preguntó el de naranja algo indiscreto con una sonrisita -_

_\- Q- Que?! C- Cállate !.. Tu que sabes ?!.. - Preguntó al de ojos celestes queriéndolo callar con su rostro algo ruborizado por lo que había mencionado el menor -_

_\- Hahaha.. Deberías ver tu cara Raph... estás todo rojo ... igual que tu bandana!... - Comentó a carcajadas el de pecas y a la vez señalándolo -_

_\- Ya veremos quien se ríe al último ... solo te quedan 2 días enano... Se te acaba el tiempo ... - Comentó este con una sonrisa -_

_\- Si Raph, ya lo sé .. No tienes que recordármelo ... y ... por si no lo sabes me está yendo muy bien ... - Habló el de pecas con una mirada retadora -_

_\- Si Mikey lo que tu digas, ... y ... Cómo estuvo tu tiempo a solas con Donnie allá arriba_  
_eh ?... Te gustó ?... - Preguntó el rojo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa picaresca nuevamente -_

_\- ... ... - ... ... - .. .. Un momento !.. Ustedes lo hicieron a propósito !.. No es verdad?! - Comentó el de pecas después de pensar unos segundos -_

_\- Un regalo ... de mi parte ..,fue idea de Leo en realidad,anoche me dijo que te había encontrado despierto y que planeabas algo especial para Donnie .. - Explicó en burla el de ojos verdes -_

_\- Eso no era necesario ... Aunque... si ayudó ... - Habló un poco pensativo recordando todo aquel momento a solas con el de morado en la superficie -_

_\- No era necesario - Afirmó calmado - Pero el intrépido quiso ayudarte un poco ... .. le parece "adorable" el que estés haciendo esto por Donnie .. - Dijo esto último con sarcasmo y una rodada de ojos -_

_\- Y desde cuándo obedeces las órdenes de Leo?... Oh claro, ya lo recordé ... ... El fuerte y rudo Raphael se enamoró ... - Molestó el de naranja a su hermano con una sonrisita -_

_\- Ahg! C - Claro que no! Y que querías que le dijera?!.. Sobre la apuesta?! .. Por eso no me negé .. Leo no puede saber ... - Respondió enojado el de rojo -_

_\- Hahaha... Pues eso me dio algo de ventaja no crees? - Le dijo al de rojo con una sonrisa -_

_\- Si... todo por ese Bobonardo,.. pero ya sabes Mikey ... solo te quedan dos días. - Comentó este con una sonrisa -_

_\- Lo dices como si fuera sencillo - Respondió el de naranja mientras se sentaba también en el comedor frente a Raph -_

_\- Hay por favor! Que Tan difícil es cogerse de una buena vez al "Piernitas sexys" de Donatello en tan solo 7 días ... ?! - Reprochó el mayor mientras daba exageración en su tono de voz -_

_\- Q - Que..?! De .. de eso no se trataba la apuesta ... La apuesta era que en 7 días lograría ganarme el corazón de Donnie ... - Corrigió el de ojos celestes un tanto avergonzado -_

_\- Oh no, no te equivoques Enano, conmigo era la apuesta de que en 7 días te cogerías a ese Nerd, con él, fue esa estúpida cursi promesa de que lo ayudarías, no confundas las cosas..._

_\- Q-Que?! ... R-Raph! Y - Yo..._

_\- Ay vamos! Te e visto Mikey,eh visto la cara de idiota que pones al ver a Donatello de la cintura hacia abajo ... Lo peor es que no sabes ni simular_

_\- El de naranja se ruborizó por completo,pareciendo un tomatito maduro y algo sorprendido,imágenes de Donatello pasaron por su mente de inmediato y si,era cierto,muchas veces este se embobaba -_

_\- Vaya hermanito,quien lo diría,no eres tan inocente como piensan ... - Le comentó este riéndose un poco a lo que veía al menor muy sonrojado -_

_\- Ya vas a ver Raph! Yo ganaré y no tendrás de otra que aceptarlo,darme tus comics... y toooodas tus porciones de pizza - Dijo este con una sonrisa y su rubor borrándose de a pocos -_

_\- Sabes que?.. Yo te dejo.. iré a buscar a Leo, voy a ver si ya terminó de ver esa tonta serie ... - Dijo algo disgustado levantándose del comedor -_

_\- Y de ahí dices que soy yo quien no puede estar ni un segundo sin su... ... ... novia - Molestó algo cortante la última palabra,pues se le hacia algo raro -_

_\- Cállate!.. Leo no es mi .. .. el ... .. nosotros. .. ... Ay ya cállate. Quieres! - Elevó su tono de voz algo enojado y ruborizado -_

_FIN FLASHBACK __

\- Esos recuerdos,esa conversación que tuvo con Raphael en la cocina hace un par de horas volvieron a él,en este momento realmente deseaba no haber tocado ese tema con el de rojo de nuevo y no era que Michelangelo no sentía nada por el de morado,es solamente que no se sentía lo suficiente para poder decirle lo que sentía -

\- Qué es lo que soy para ti en realidad?! Acaso soy un objeto?! Acaso soy cualquier cosa con la que puedes jugar?! - A gritos encaraba al de naranja, notablemente con el ceño fruncido - Eso es lo que hiciste verdad?! Jugar con mis sentimientos?! A cambio de unos trozos de pizzas e inservibles historietas!... Eso soy para ti?! ... Dime?!... Dime haber si tienes la valentí .-

\- Tú crees que no siento nada!? - Se defendió en estas el menor, no callando otra vez y en cada palabra se acercaba a paso lento, pero a fuertes gritos - Tú crees que no despierto cada mañana pensando en como te puedo decir lo que siento!? - Las palabras de Donatello, realmente lo habían herido,lo suficiente para llegar a enojarse así suene extraño, era verdad -

\- El de morado estaba muy sorprendido algo boquiabierto por esto y solo le quedaba retroceder a lo que el de naranja se le acercaba,llegando a acorralarlo,dando un topecito su caparazón con la mesa -

\- Y yo soy el débil aquí !.. Yo soy el que no es tan fuerte!... - Gritó esto último al acercarse más y jalar de los costados de su cinturón,tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo, pero que combinación -

\- El de oji - rojizo no tuvo la oportunidad de reprochar o defenderse si quiera con unas pocas palabras,pues la reacción de Michelangelo realmente lo habían dejado sorprendido, en su vida, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, nunca -

\- Solo te diré una cosa D , Yo soy ... el que no es tan fuerte... Porque el tenerte así tan cerca...-Susurró un poco más calmado,notando el nerviosismo del otro y un sonrojo creándose en sus mejillas - ... No puedo evitar pensar en hacer esto Donatello -

\- Claro, hubiera sido grandioso saber lo que el esbelto ahora pensaba, lo que iba a decir, pero esto ya era imposible, pues sorpresivamente, cada palabra se había ido de su boca ... de sus labios, siendo estos ahora aprisionados por los de Michelangelo -

\- La esbelta tortuga abrió sus ojos por completo al sentir aquel roce en sus labios por otros ajenos,nada más y nada menos siendo estos los del naranja? unidos en un beso delicado,tierno y sobre todo inesperado,pero pocos segundos después,estos fue entrecerrando hasta darse por "vencido" ante aquello y dejarse llevar así correspondiendo algo torpe, suave y despacio, a más disfrute,el de naranja,continuó con ese ósculo tan deseado desde hace mucho,podía sentir sus labios al fin,después de tanta espera...

\- Sus labios,'Dulces' tal y como los imaginó, 'Suaves' tal y como los soñó, 'Delicados' tal y como lo anheló y sobre todo tan 'Deseados' por Michelangelo, unidos en un solo beso, Su primer beso -

\- El de ojos celestes al separarse de a pocos lentamente,por más que no quiso,tenía que hacerlo,viendo solamente el rostro ruborizado del oji - rojizo,algo boquiabierto,con una expresión en su rostro de. . . "Qué es lo que acaba de pasar"? Fue lo único que se preguntó el morado en mente para sí mismo -

\- El de naranja,sin embargo,"Qué es lo que eh hecho?" Eran los pensamientos de este,en manera de reproche a él mismo y retrocediendo un poquito dejando 'libre' a la tortuga esbelta -

\- Sus miradas fijas en la contraria,aun ese sentir y ese .. "No sé que" ... que había quedado de aquel beso -

\- Pero no pasó mucho antes de que Donatello volviera en sí y pasara de frente por un lado del oji - celeste,aun atónito,muy confundido por lo de hace un par de segundos,solo buscaba salir de ese lugar,así fue,dejando a un Michelangelo algo pensativo,pero ni bien la tortuga con diastema logró salir de aquel lugar,este lo siguió -

\- Donnie espera ... - Se escuchó de parte del de pecas,pero no hubo respuesta alguna y el de morado seguía a un paso algo apresurado al escuchar su voz -

\- El oji - rojizo estaba demasiado confundido,no entendía nada,nada de lo que había pasado,"Por qué correspondí al beso? "Por qué... me gustó que lo hiciera?.. Por qué ... me siento tan... nervioso cuando el está cerca... Por qué siento esto ahora?...Por qué me sigue.. ? - Ya Déjame pensar! - Se gritó esto mientras seguía sus paso directo a su habitación -

\- D! ...Donnie espera... - Diciendo esto le sujetó del brazo algo fuerte logrando que este volteara y evitar que ya ingresara a su habitación -

\- El de morado quedó más sorprendido de lo que ya,a su agarre,no sabia que hacer o decir,estaba sin escapatoria,al voltear en su rostro se notaba por completo su sonrojo,su confusión y algo de temor de lo que había pasado - ..

\- Donatello escúchame por favor... - Pidió en tono a ruego y algo en susurros el de naranja - D ...yo no te hice esa promesa por esa estúpida apuesta con Raphael, es más... no la debí hacer... - Dijo este apenado y bajando la mirada un poco,pero luego fijarla en la esbelta tortuga -

\- Donatello a esto no dijo nada,en realidad,no sabía ni como el mismo estaba ahí escuchándolo,no sabía porqué a un seguía ahí,este solo bajó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo con nostalgia y tristeza -

\- Donnie,Primero... lo que pasó en el laboratorio... fue un error... no debí hacerlo... no... Solo olvídalo quieres? ... - Le dijo sin sentido en sus palabras - Donnie ... Eh intentado hacerte feliz...lo prometí,prometí que en una semana te haría feliz... que te ayudaría a superar... 'eso'.. y lo intenté ... hice de todo Donatello... solo por ti... - Susurró esto último- Y ahora yo... por ahora solo quisiera que me digas...Si ...¿Te eh hecho feliz? - Preguntó este con algo de súplica en sus ojos y rostro,esperando una respuesta del esbelto - En estos todos estos días que intenté sacarte una sonrisa día a día , mas no lágrimas ... Dime.. Donatello ... por favor dime ... ¿Te eh hecho feliz? ...

\- El de morado quedó pensativo unos pocos segundos más,no sabía que decir en realidad,sobre todo por aquel beso de hace pocos segundos y para ser honestos,el de naranja tenía toda la razón esta vez, porque.. .- Si... Tienes razón Michelangelo diste... todo de ti.. me ... ayudaste...No creas que no,si,si lo hiciste y bastante,.. estos días fueron maravillosos... ., nunca pensé que .. .. podría llevarme una gran felicidad así... - Explicaba de a pocos algo nervioso y dudoso en sus palabras ya más calmado y algo avergonzado por esos gritos dados en el laboratorio -

\- El ambiente estaba tenso, tal vez demasiado, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero en su mente inevitablemente no quitaban esa escena del beso -

\- Y es verdad... Para empezar,no debiste hacer esa apuesta... Te creí... Tal vez diferente, podría esperarme de Raphael algo así, pero ... de ti. ... ? .. .. Pensé ... Que eras ... Diferente... Pero creo que Me Equivoqué ... - Resaltó esto con enojo -

\- Donatello... ... Lo siento - Se disculpó algo cortante ,nunca imaginó que eso llegaría tan lejos - Fui un completo idiota lo sé,fue un error... un gran error que cometí, y no eres un objeto ... con el que yo voy a jugar .. y .. y yo nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos D,nunca lo haría.. y esa promesa que te hice es real.. es verdadera... Ya no me importa esa apuesta,Perderé,no me importa,ya no,solo te quiero a ti,quiero darte los cuidados,la compañía,las caricias,el amor y todo lo que tu te mereces Donatello ... Y no digas que eres débil porque lloras,porque eso significa que tienes un gran corazón,no digas que no eres fuerte,porque en realidad si lo eres y lo as demostrado todos estos días,porque decidiste levantarte y seguir adelante y yo estuve ahí... estuve ahí junto a ti y no me importaba lo que me dijeran,porque yo quería verte feliz,porque protegerte y darte lo mejor, Porque Te amo y no lo voy a negar ... Te amo Donatello Hamato ...

\- Declaró con esas dos simples palabras lo que sentía por su hermano,algo más realmente, algo más que amor entre hermanos -

\- Eh, No... Mikey no me hagas esto... Sabes como me siento ahora? ... Ya no, Ya no sé si creerte ! ... Hiciste una apuesta ... Apostaste mi cuerpo Michelangelo... Cómo crees que me siento?!... - Exaltado con mucho enojo le dijo casi a gritos - Y ahora... vienes... me besas y me dices que me Amas?! ... Michelangelo esto no es un juego ! ... - Le gritó con desesperación -

\- Esas palabras, tragó grueso y el pobre de pecas intentó no sollozar, esas simples palabras le habían causado un dolor enorme, apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras trataba de que esa carita triste no se mostrara -

\- Tal vez... Dime... Por qué ?! Yo no lo entiendo!... Por qué hiciste esto?! ... - Le dijo a gritos con sus ojos cristalinos - Si solo fue una _maldita apuesta _\- dijo entre dientes estas palabras - Solo... Hubieras dejado de ser... atento conmigo... No tenías porqué ilusionarme Michelangelo! ... No tenías porqué! - Dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro, era una mezcla de enojo, ira, tristeza, decepción, recordaba esos momentos..., esos momentos... que solo daban a que sollozara -

\- I - Ilusionarte ?... - Preguntó el menor con algo de temor, eso... esa simple palabra... hacía que imaginara miles de cosas, que no perdiera... esperanza alguna -

\- ''Ilusionarme? '' - Se preguntó el mismo secando esas lágrimas, estaba algo sorprendido, pues ni el mismo sabía lo que ... había dicho - Me enamoré ... ? - Susurró - Michelangelo... - Volvió a susurrar fijándose en esos ojos celestes y esa carita llena de pequitas - Me enamoré de ti ... y -yo ...

\- ''Me enamoré de ti'' ,esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para el de naranja y no dejándolo terminar,de manera tan instantánea y rápida tan pronto acabó la última palabra,se acercó más a este,en un poco de puntillas con un suave toque en sus mejillas lo atrajo y calló a este con sus propios labios -

\- Era eso... estaba llorando... porque lo había herido, y por qué le afectaba tanto?,porque se había enamorado de esa tortuga cual bandana es naranja, se enamoró de su carisma, de su forma divertida de ser, de su optimismo, de ser tan detallista, de ser tan atento... de solo quererlo ... a él -

\- Donatello sentía como un gran rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas,dejando que este le dedicara el beso,cuales labios algo torpes permanecían al movimiento de los contrarios, sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse,esa indescriptible esa emoción que llevaba,esos nervios,ese querer en su cuerpo que le indicaba y pedía a gritos que solo quería estar junto a Michelangelo -

\- El oji - celeste al sentir que este correspondía muy eficaz al beso que le otorgaba,solo optó por llevar ambas manos a la cintura esbelta de aquella tortuga,puesto que este llevaba sus manos en el pecho del menor y así a este agarre que el de pecas daba era más el acercamiento de sus cuerpos -

\- No era que el de morado no quisiere corresponder a aquel beso al posicionar sus manos en su pecho,en realidad quería,sobre todo ahora,ahora que logró expresar lo que realmente sentía y al fin no callar,dejar ese miedo y lograr,era porque esto era algo nuevo para el,pero de a pocos sus manos fueron a los hombros del de pecas -

\- Michelangelo a esto,solamente continúo con el beso no separándose ni un segundo de él,es más cada vez estaban sus cuerpos más cerca de lo que ya,ambos rostros llevaban ese leve color carmesí en sus mejillas,de a pocos el de naranja dando unas suaves caricias a la cintura de este,fue a avanzando -

\- EL oji - rojizo fue retrocediendo lentamente a la par que el de naranja avanzaba,dando unos pocos pasos,no dándose cuenta,el de morado dio un topecito con respecto a lo que era su cama,no supo ni en que momento,ni como,pero en esos pocos pasos que habían dado juntos llegaron a entrar por completo a su propia habitación -

\- Lentamente el de naranja no esperó más,para lograr recostar al de morado sobre esa cama y este mismo posicionándose sobre el oji - rojizo, llevando a cabo ese beso,cual no se terminaba,tan cálido,tan suave y tierno,pero en segundos,el oji - celeste lo convirtió en un beso más deseado e intenso y tal vez, casi devorándose a la tortuga de bandana morada -

\- La tortuga esbelta prosiguió y no se negó,mucho menos apartó al de naranja,solo colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de este,mientras ya, había un poco de batalla entre ambas lenguas -

\- A- Ah ~ - Gimió algo bajo y suave -  
Mi-Mikey Qué... Qué haces ? - Preguntó este incauto al sentir una lengua juguetona recorrer aquella intimidad siendo este su delgado cuello y este solamente rodear con sus brazos el mismo del otro -

\- El de naranja al escuchar ese pequeño gimoteo de su hermano,se apegó más a su esbelto cuello,no dejando de dar esas suaves y lentas lamidas,dejando un toque de cosquilleo,humedad y claro excitación -

\- Mh ~ E-Espera .. - Que .. Ah ~ Qué haces? - Regresó esa pregunta en un jadeo escucharse -

\- Te dije que era débil .. - Susurró solo para el de morado al acercarse más a él - Te dije que el tenerte así de cerca ... Me hace débil ... Donatello Hamato esta noche quiero que seas para mí,para mí y solo para mí,no me importa que tan egoísta suene o parezca,esta noche quiero que seas mío . - Susurró este con algo de picardía,ternura y suavidad en su voz -

\- No cabía duda que estar junto a él nublaba su conciencia,claro, más de lo que ya -

\- El de morado tembló un poquito al escuchar lo último,sentía sus mejillas arder al tan solo sentir ese roce de sus cálidos susurros,siendo estos casi unas caricias suaves en su cuello-

\- Déjame demostrarte todo lo que te puedo hacer sentir.. - Pidió este mientras permanecía en esa posición,dejando a ambos el querer más -

\- Mi - Mikey qué es lo que dices ?.. A que te ... refieres con .- Pero el de morado fue callado por un beso, el de naranja continuó,cada vez más intenso,pero Donatello en pocos segundos obligó a que estos dos tomaran su distancia así separándose -

\- E - Espera! - Levantó el tono de su voz el de morado mientras se separaba y apoyaba sus codos en la cama - Mikey ... A qué te refieres con ... eso - Preguntó 'inocentemente' -

\- D . - Acarició un poco la mejilla del morado - Eres listo ... deberías saber a lo que me refiero no? - Dijo divertido con una sonrisa en su rostro -

\- Pe - Pero esa clase de cosas tu .-

\- Ay vamos Donatello.. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... Ya no soy un niño pequeño - Fastidiado a su insistencia le dijo, llevó sus brazos a los costados de Donatello recostándolo nuevamente -

\- Oh, pues yo si, que tal Mikey ... tengo cinco años ... -Comentó en burla obligando a que se apartara y nuevamente él se apoyara con sus codos en la cama - Ahora explícame que pretendes ...

\- Ay, vamos D! ... que quieres que te diga? ... - Acorraló al de morado con sus manos a los costados - Mm ... Quiero que tengamos sexo Donnie ! ~ -Casi a gritos lo dijo -

\- Ca- Cállate! - Ordenó con timidez el de abajo,con sus mejillas rojas a todo dar - No digas eso .. - Susurró -

\- Qué? ... Sexo? ... Que ... Quiero tener sexo contigo Don ? - Rió un poco, las acciones de su hermano lo hacían posible, esas mejillas coloradas ... -

\- Ya basta no lo digas! Cállate nos van a ... - Hubiera continuado su resondrar , de no haber sido por el apego de sus labios del pecoso a su ya humedecido cuello por aquel aliento ajeno,el cual, lo dejó estático -

\- A quien van a escuchar es a ti D -Susurró,dando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del otro -

\- Ya basta... D - Deja de hacer eso ... - Con algo de molestia y con rubor en sus mejillas se volvió a apoyar con sus codos en la cama, apartándolo nuevamente -

\- Donnie, está bien - Suspiró quitando esa sonrisa de su rostro, la cual llevaba gracias a las acciones claras de nerviosismo y vergüenza del morado - Supongo que es ... apresurado por el querer hacerlo contigo... No sé en que pesaba ... -Ahora negó y casi, retira todo lo dicho anteriormente - .. Tal vez todos tienen razón ... - Le dijo con una pequeña mueca - ... Nunca pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas ... - Comentó algo cabizbajo con derrota separándose más de Donatello -

\- No, no es eso,tal vez si,pero. Es decir .. no es que no quiera,si quiero,Oh... bueno ...no sé, yo ... Solo creo que ... ... No estamos preparados para esto - Trató de explicarse el de morado mientras solo dejó un pequeño suspiro escucharse -

\- Un silencio abarcó en el ambiente,ambos en este entonces se miraban fijamente,el de naranja con algo de lamento y arrepentimiento, el de ojos rojizos,avergonzado y recordando cada una de esas palabras que este hace poco había pedido -

\- La tortuga esbelta aun estando apoyada con sus codos sobre la cama,se sentó en esta,llevando sus manos en a los hombros de Michelangelo,haciendo que necesariamente este se moviera un poco hacia atrás -

-Mientras,estos permanecían sentados,siendo más específico arrodillados en esta,a pocos segundos que esto ocurriera, Donatello se sentó sobre el de naranja muy de improvisto,rodeando los costados de su caparazón con sus piernas,una a cada lado y con sus brazos su cuello, a sus acciones, a lo mucho el naranja estaba sorprendido y algo boquiabierto,ahora, a su atrevimiento no dejó decir nada al de naranja, puesto que si, él mismo inició este beso, con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos trató de mover sus labios a los que eran junto con Michelangelo -

\- El de ojos celestes no tardó en llevar sus manos en la cintura de este,para luego corresponder algo dudoso a ese beso - D ... Espera ... - Detuvo el beso que el esbelto le dedicaba - No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que .-

\- E-Está bien ... - Interrumpió algo avergonzado - ... Si quiero Michelangelo - Fue lo que susurró el mayor con un rubor en sus mejillas -

\- Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesitó oír y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa -

\- El de naranja bajó sus manos hasta ambas piernas de este,sintiendo al fin esas encantadoras y seductoras,su suave y tersa piel verdosa ya en sus manos -

\- El morado solamente dejaba escapar de sus labios pequeños suspiros a cada caricia,a cada beso y camino de saliva que dejaba el de naranja desde su cuello, hasta ya su mentón -

\- Gh ..- Se escuchó un gemido casi apagado de su parte,al sentir un roce de dientes del oji - celeste,su respiración, esa lengua juguetona que recorría cada espacio de su ser -

\- Donnie, por favor, No quiero obligarte a hacer esto. .. - Se detuvo unos segundos -

\- Ya deja de decir eso Michelangelo... Los dos estamos de acuerdo ... Acaso... es que tienes miedo? - Afirmó y preguntó en tono de reto algo dudoso al separarse un poco del naranja -

\- No tengo miedo,... - Dudó - Yo quiero esto ... en serio Donatello, muy en serio, lo deseo ... pero. ... . Es solo que no creo poder controlarme lo sufi .-

\- Entonces no lo hagas - Interrumpió el de morado tragando grueso algo atemorizado por la seriedad con la que hablaba el menor -

\- Que? - Preguntó incrédulo y confundido -

\- No te retengas, Solo hazlo Mikey. ... - Perdió su mirada en alguna parte al aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas -

\- El naranja besó con ternura sus labios, para luego sonreír y proseguir aquello en que habían quedado,el de morado trató de seguir el paso a ese beso que cada vez se intensificaba más y más, no era un experto,no sabía nada de relacionado a tener ... sexo? , lo había leído si, de curiosidad, pero nunca se imaginó ... hacerlo -

\- El de ojos celestes recorrió las piernas del esbelto,con delicadas y suaves caricias, eran tan provocativas,tan sexys, Dios! Sin duda ya no aguantaba más,besaba con lujuria y deseo inmenso sus labios y cuello, notando la gran necesidad que llevaba consigo del querer hacer esto,estaba ansioso -

\- El naranja de un momento a otro comenzó a quitar ese cinturón que llevaba puesto el más alto -

\- Las manos del pecoso fueron directamente al trasero de su hermano, tocando y rebuscando a desenrollar esa colita que quería esconder el de diastema de la vergüenza, el rostro del esbelto se tornó a rubor y se escuchó unos cuantos jadeos de su parte, entrecortados gracias a los besos del otro, dejando y permitiendo que jugase al final con esa pequeña parte -

\- La apretaba,acariciaba, sus dedos jugaban con ella, con esa colita y con aquella cercana entrada, se mordía el labio inferior cada que lo hacía, era impresionante como todo esto lo excitaba de esa manera, hacía un camino al rededor de esta, ya no soportaba el hecho de contener más su propósito -

\- Donatello solo intentaba no dejar que se escuchen esos ahogados 'soniditos raros' tal y como le decía él, 'Qué es lo que estás haciendo Donatello?!' Pensó este, 'Pareces una nena dejándote manosear por tu hermano menor!' Se gritó en pensamientos, sus brazos fueron retiradas del cuello de Michelangelo, a pasar a de a pocos desatar y quitar de una buena vez ese trozo de tela que llevaba el de pecas en su rostro, no iba a dejar que el menor de sus hermanos, llegara a ser el dominante, no lo iba a permitir... o eso creía él -

\- A-Ah! ... Mikey... - Gimió algo alto el genio, al sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de él, aferrándose al menor, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este de la vergüenza que tenía por dejar que 'eso' se escuchase de su boca -

\- Lo siento Donnie... - Dijo en susurros el oji,- celeste - Calma... ... - Casi dijo a orden - ... Es solo que... ...

\- Mh... ~ ... Ahogó un gemido apretando sus labios al movimiento que daba ese dedo en su interior -  
E - Está bien ... .. N - No... te disculpes .. - Le dijo algo entrecortado en jadeos,esto le estaba doliendo, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que se quejara -

\- Ya no ... aguanto ... - Suspiró el naranja, introduciendo un segundo dedo -

\- Ah! ... - Apretó más al naranja en lo que sus brazos lo rodeaban, hasta que sintió un pequeño bulto entre su plastron propio y el de naranja -  
M - Mikey ... tu ... - Jadeó ese par de palabras separándose un poco del pecoso llevando su vista a aquella parte baja -

\- Ambos miraron aquella parte íntima sobresaliente, Donatello llevó sus manos directamente a aquello que sobresalía, comenzó a masajear con uno de sus dedos esa deseable punta -

\- Mgh... .. D - Donnie .. .. N - No hagas eso ... . - Pidió el naranja cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus deseos, tratando de que nos e fuera su auto-control -

\- El oji - rojizo omitió su pedido y tan solo siguió frotando el 'pequeño amigo' de Michelangelo, lento...Despacio.., conforme a tratar de darle placer al menor, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, pero no lo suficiente para que llegase ese grado de excitación y se corriera entre ellos, pues fue algo momentáneo -

\- Ni una palabra más escuchó del morado, tan solo más acciones ''atrevidas'' de su parte,pues se levantó un poco de su encima, lo suficiente, para poder el mismo comenzar a penetrarse lentamente con el miembro palpitante de su hermano -

\- Ngh... Don ... - El de naranja encogió un poco sus hombros, jadeó profundo desde su garganta a ojos cerrados, sus manos fueron a tomar la cintura del otro -

\- ¡AH! .. A - Ahhh... .. Duele.. . Du - Duele mucho... .. - Gimoteó el de diastema, pero sus jadeos seguían puesto que no se detuvo y él mismo comenzó a moverse -

\- D - Donnie... Mh ~... No quiero ... La - Lastimarte ... - Aunque fuese así, el de naranja no se detenía, aunque en sí, hacía de sus movimientos, por ahora lentos -

\- A- Ah... M - Mikey ... N - No digas T - Tonterías ... Ya... pasará... Ngh ... - Trataba de si quiera se entienda lo que a jadeos decía -

\- El rostro del mayor permanecía ahora casi enterrado en el cuello del otro, aferrado a este, con gran fuerza y apego a cada movimiento que daba, era como una corriente que recorría su cuerpo y cada vez, iban más rápido, sus jadeos eran constantes, sus gemidos cada que se escapaba de vez en cuando al no apretar más sus labios y contenerse -

\- Mh ... Donnie ... Dios, Donnie ya no aguanto más ... - Increíble el tono de su voz, se escuchaba con tanto deseo y lujuria - Esto es... de ... demasiado excitante ... - Jadeó estas últimas palabras, apegando su rostro al del otro -

\- Su respiración entrecortada abría paso a la gran calentura de sus cuerpo y el sudor se aproximaba -

\- M -Mikey ! A - Ah ... - De un momento a otro el naranja había tumbado al de diastema sobre la cama, posicionándose ahora sus manos sobre la cama como sostén y el de morado llevó sus manos al rededor del cuello del pecoso -

\- Mh ... Ngh ... Don ... Dona... tello ... - Gemía su nombre, sus ojos estaban cerrados en este tiempo, la velocidad aumentaba, pero hacía falta una cosa ... -

\- A - Ah ... Q - Que haces ? ... P - Por qué te detienes? ...

\- Y no hubo respuesta alguna,El naranja quedó atontado, hipnotizado por el rostro del otro, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, casi cerrados, pero aún se veían el lindo color rojizo de sus ojos, sus mejillas coloradas,su diastema se veía a simple vista, por sus jadeos que no paraban -

\- M - Mikey? ...

\- Se había detenido y el esbelto no entendía porqué, el de ojos celestes se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, con una de sus manos de a pocos ingresaba uno de sus dedos a lo que era aquella bandana morada, el dueño de esta solo cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir su toque, hasta que al final, ese trozo de tela quedó completamente retirado lentamente de su rostro -

\- Eres hermoso ... - Susurró recuperando el aliento la tortuga de nunchakus, al tener una cautivante vista -

\- Ngh ... M - Mikey ... - En esa habitación se volvió a oír aquella voz seductora, pues el menor comenzó a 'estimular' y a tocar aquella parte, siendo el escondite de la intimidad del mayor -

\- Supongo ... que al fin logré ... E - Excitarte por completo D ... jeje...- Le dijo con gracia al notar aquel bulto entre el caparazón de su hermano -

\- A - Ah. .. N - No hagas eso ... Y - yo ... A - Ah. .. - Se mordió el labio inferior el pobre que no podía controlar las pruebas de que lo estaba disfrutando, pero... para que hacerlo? -

\- Apretaba la punta de aquella virilidad, comenzó a masajear un poco, mientras a la vez, con la otra se apoyaba en la cama y seguía embistiendo al mayor, eran sensaciones inimaginables, tener entre su poder a quien amaba y ahora ... -

\- Ah! Ahhh ... Mikey! - Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se encogió un poco de hombros - M - Me voy a ... A - Ah ...

\- Y de pronto, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el líquido seminal de Donatello quedara entre ambos caparazones y claro, la mano del menor -

\- Donnie ... - Suspiró despacio el de pecas, sobó la yema de sus dedos, como si jugase con aquello lentamente unos segundos tener una vista de aquello -

\- Pero él no perdió tiempo, a decir verdad, estaba demasiado cegado por el querer continuar, cada segundo que pasaba dentro de Donatello hacía que quisiera a de una buena vez embestirlo a todo dar, dejando que se escuche esos gemidos, que incitaban a que continúe. Sin más, cogió las piernas del mayor y las colocó sobre sus hombros y de una sola embestida comenzó sin parar -

\- AH! ... Ahh ... M - Mikey! ... Ngh

\- Don ... Donnie ... - No paraba de suspirar y jadear ese nombre, aunque en pleno acto sexual sin duda alguna había algo que le causaba gracia al menor, era que de vez en cuando el oji - rojizo daba pequeños espasmos, es decir movimientos involuntarios, como saltitos -

\- Por parte de Donatello, a como de lugar pedía más, pues le encantaba, el miembro de Michelangelo iba cada vez más dentro, cada gemido que el daba hacía que fuese aquello más y más rápido -

\- AH! A - Ahhh... Mikey !... Ma - Más!... - Pidió y casi parecía que suplicaba, ya no temía a que alguien los escuchara, era eso, o era tanto el disfrute que no se controlaba - M - MÁS!

\- Escuchar aquello en mente lo alegraba y una sonrisa dejaba, amaba a Donatello, realmente más que a un hermano o que un amigo, estaba enamorado de él por completo, era el simple hecho que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era un segundo más de felicidad para él y ahora, tenerlo así,algo que siempre soñaba;de rato de reojo miraba a su hermano, con esa carita sonrojada y mejillas ardiendo y escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos -

\- Era verdad, aún persistía una gran herida en su tonto,noble y necio corazón, del simple hecho del haberse enamorado de una humana, siempre cada mañana con esperanzas a que le correspondiera, a que lo quisiera e incluso llegara a enamorarse de él, pero es algo que tiene que aceptar, nunca pasó, por más que lo intentó nunca llegó a ganarse el corazón de ... April O'neil -

\- Si, llevaba consigo esa herida, pero ... ahora ... ese suspirar es por alguien más, esos deseos es por alguien más, esos sueños es por alguien más, esas fantasías de felices por siempre por más ridículo que suene aquello ... ahora pertenecían ... a Michelangelo -

\- Dona ... tello ... ya no ... creo aguantar más ... -Jadeó el de pecas teniendo vista completa del rostro de su hermano -

\- Oh Mikey ... Mi - Mikey! ... D - Dentro. .. - Pidió - Co - Córrete dentro ...

\- Ah ~ Donnie ... - Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor al escucharlo 'Eo fue tan excitante' pensó - A - Ah ~ ... - Dio unas cuantas embestidas más, para después inevitablemente correrse dentro del morado -

\- A - AH! ... M - Michelangelo! ... - Gimió a lo alto el de ojos rojizos sintiendo ese líquido recorrer su interior -

\- Cansados,agitados,sudorosos, al finalizar, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al menor, se apoyó un tanto temblando sobre la cama -

\- A - Ah ... -Gimió un poco Donatello cuando de a pocos de su interior se retiraba el de pecas -

\- Mh ... - Michelangelo dejó tumbarse en la cama agitado y muy cansado, tan solo giró a cruzarse con el rostro de su amado, el cual, no tardó en unir sus labios, no durando mucho, pues que les faltaba recobrar aire - Te amo Donatello ... - Susurró -

\- Mikey ... yo ... ... También te amo Michelangelo ... - Confesó mientras obedecía a esa señal con una sonrisa del recostarse sobre este y está más decir que al cerrar sus ojos, cayeron en un profundo sueño -

\- Donatello estaba consciente que lo que había hecho el pecoso estaba mal, es decir, prácticamente apostaron su cuerpo, pero era Michelangelo, inocente y además ... él lo quería de una forma especial, aunque no lo sabía, hasta ahora, creía en él, creía que no fue su intención y que las de Raphael eran otras -

...

**Bueno aquí , si o si... me voy XD eso es todo ... :v no es mucho pedir un Review? :'U**

**No todo es lo que parece ser, no todo lo 'bonito' es 'bonito', no todo lo 'feo' es 'feo', es depende como lo veas, no solo con los ojos**

**No todo es lo que parece**

**No siempre los que tienen parentesco o se identifican con su actitud y personalidad serán una pareja ideal**

**Dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad pueden hacer una buena pareja ( Y No hablo de la comida Chavos :v )**

**\- Solo mírenlos tan diferentes en muchas cosas -**

**Las cosas no se dicen, se hacen, porque al hacerlas se dicen por sí solas**

**Piensa luego actúa, porque cuando te des cuenta de tus errores, ya será demasiado tarde Naranjita :v**

**Muy bien Guys, estoy sumamente cansada ... son las 3:30 am ... 7-7' me estoy muriendo, en serio y todo porqué por darle su regalo a mi minhja, espero le guste? :v todo por navidad...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno chicos y chicas?... Ay no sé jovencitos pero esto me encanta 0v0 XD ... les traigo un extra madres! ... extra madres? XD**

**Antes... quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios o 'Reviews' se siente bien carajho? XD XD ... Ay bueno...**

**Y para no aburrirles... les dejo leer... Ah! Y ... espero que les haya gustado el lemon del capítulo anterior por navidad (0v0)/**

... Capítulo VIII ...

\- Mientras en la habitación del moradito, el dueño de esta y el de naranja, compartían un buen momento ... de... intimidad, el segundo mayor de los cuatro estaba algo enfadado y a regañadientes regresaba al alcantarillado, después de aquella conversación que tuvo con su hermano Michelangelo terminando esta misma, saliendo de la cocina, con la escusa de que iría a ver si Leonardo ya había terminado de ver esa 'Tonta serie' tal y como la llamó él -

\- Raphael con gran molestia llegó a casa, en realidad al salir encontró al líder del equipo viendo su programa, así que para que su enojo no subiera más gracias a los comentarios del pecoso como eran...

\- 'Y de ahí dices que soy yo quien no puede estar ni un segundo sin su novia...' - Remedó al naranja con una vocesita aguda - Si claro, ya veremos quien burla a quien mañana... - Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ir de frente a su habitación -

...

\- Raph?... Dónde estabas? - Al voltear se encontró con su pareja actual, lo vio de pies a cabeza, traía nada puesto, mucho menos su bandana, tan solo un vaso de leche... suponía él,por ver el resto que quedó en sus labios y cerca de ellos un tanto blancos -

\- Leo?! ... Tú que haces así rondando ?! - Le preguntó haciendo que se note su nerviosismo con ese coloramiento en sus mejillas -

\- Terminó el vaso de leche con un trago algo rápido, para poder conversar con el de ojos verdes, quien tragó grueso al ver embobado como el otro limpiaba el resto de leche que casi cae de su mentón, seguido quitar lo que quedaba del líquido blanco entre-lamiendo sus labios -

\- Primero, Raphael ... - Terminó de limpiarse - Son más de las 3 de la mañana... Es normal que me veas así ... y ... Tenía ni idea de donde podrías estar...

\- Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo notablemente el ceño - ¡Te fuiste y dijiste nada al respeto! Te llamé y no me contestabas..!. - Le reprochó - ¡Incluso salí a buscarte! ... ¡Acabo de regresar hace unos minutos! ... ¡Dónde carajos es...- ... Mh!...

\- El de rojo antes de que continuara lo miró serio como un ' Es en serio Leo? ' ese era su significado, más que rodó los ojos lo jaló del caparazón y plantó un beso en sus labios -

\- Ya deja de hacer eso quieres?! - Le gritó el azul ruborizado cuando el otro lo soltó - Nunca... Nunca dejas que termine de hablar ... - Perdió la mirada en otra parte, como si eso fuera a borrar u ocultar el color de sus mejillas -

\- Ay vamos Leo!... Sé que te gusta... - Le sonrió descaradamente -

\- El azul lo miró fijo con molestia se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, hasta que desapareció su vergüenza -

\- Por Sensei, Leo... Estás peor que una mujer casada en sus días ... - Burló el de rojo con una sonrisa cruzándose también de brazos -

\- Suspiró y sobó un poco sus ojos con signo de cansancio y obviamente que si, ya hasta le ardían un poco del estar despierto hasta que el otro llegará - Por lo menos dime ... Por qué te fuiste?...

\- Eso deberías saberlo tu ... - Se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación - Gracias a ti el enano jamás dejará de sacarme en cara ... 'Lo bien que le va con Donatello' ... - Puso entre comillas con sus dedos esas palabras -

\- Espera... Sacarte en cara?... - Preguntó confuso mientras seguía el paso al otro, ya estando en la habitación del ojos verdes - A qué te refieres con eso?...

\- Es solo... ... ... - 'Mierda!,Maldita sea! Tu y tu bocota Raphael!' Pensó a gritos - ... ... Pues... ... yo... Eh... Ah... -Trató de buscar un escusa, no podía permitir que Leonardo se enterara de esa apuesta, en verdad que todo se vendría abajo si Sensei o él se llegaran a enterar -

\- Tu... ... No crees que Mikey ganará el corazón de Donnie no es así?...

\- Si! Eso!... - Dijo aliviado con una gota de sudor en su frente - ... Y ... En serio crees que lo hará?... - Ahora el otro preguntó quitándose su armamento echándose en la cama, recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos -

\- No es que... Lo crea o no lo crea... Solo les deseo a Michelangelo y Donatello lo mejor ... - Dejó aquel vaso sobre una mesita, cual cada habitación tenía una y luego se recostó sobre el menor abrazándolo de costado -

\- Tsk... Hablas como si fueran tus hijos... - En muecas mencionó, como si fuera desagrado para él,su comentario -

\- Se levantó tan solo un poco con uno de sus codos, lo suficiente para quedar cerca y frente al de rojo - Son nuestro hermanos Raph... ¿Acaso no te gustaría.-

...

\- AH! ... MH!... Ah ...

...

\- Pero qué carajo?!... - Sobresaltó de la cama el ninja de los sais -

\- El azul tenía los ojos como platos, no solo él, sino su pareja estaba igual, con una de sus manos a la vez tapaba su boca -

\- Raphael miró con sorpresa al de ojos azules, por su loca cabeza, unos segundos creyó que había sido el dueño de esos ruidos obscenos -

\- No me mires así... No fui yo quien.-

...

\- AH! ... Mikey! ... M - Mikey! ... AH!

...

\- Ambos prendieron rápidamente la mirada a aquella pared que separaba la habitación del de rojo y del morado, siendo la ubicación de esta a la cabecera de la cama -

\- Es... Donnie?... - Preguntó el mayor, haciendo que ese 'silencio incómodo' terminara -

\- Esto no puede estar pasando ... - Negó Raphael mostrando algo de terror y gran sorpresa incómoda en su rostro -

...

\- Oh cielos... D ... Ngh...

...

\- M - Mikey?... - Preguntó el ojos azules retrocediendo un poco en esa misma cama, con todo el calor en su rostro -

...

\- AH! Mikey!...

...

\- Pero qué?!... - Se alejó aún más Leonardo, escuchando el rechinar de la cama de la otra habitación, igualmente esos toques de esta contra la pared -

\- Suficiente... - Dijo el de ojos verdes saliendo de ese horrible trance - Voy a ponerle fin a esto... - Se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido -

\- Qué?... Irás... a su habitación?... Los vas a... ... interrumpir?... - Preguntó con tanta naturalidad el mayor, prestándole atención más a su pareja, tal vez así se olvidaba por unos momentos de esos ruidos -

\- No puedo seguir escuchando esos espantosos sonidos Leo... y no solo yo ... Tú también te sientes ... incómodo...

\- Claro que si... - Afirmó mirando esa pared nuevamente - Quién no se va a sentir incómodo con algo como eso?... Pero no creo que sea una gran idea...

\- Que no es una gran idea?... No es una gran idea que esos dos no nos dejen dormir... Eso no es una buena idea Leo... Solo escúchalos Leonardo ... - Señaló ese dichoso muro -

...

\- Dona ... tello ... ya no ... creo aguantar más ...

\- Oh Mikey ... Mi - Mikey! ... D - Dentro... - Pidió - Co - Córrete dentro ...

...

\- Quedó con gran terror el de azul, su expresión no tenía precio por lo último que escuchó, más que esa cama sentía que por poco y la rompían esos dos,pasó una mano por su rostro, como signo de cansancio e intentó hablar nuevamente, ignorando lo demás - E - Entonces... Dices que ... Tal vez deberíamos dejar de tener relaciones ... y así los demás también descansarían en paz... No lo crees?... - Preguntó como si se tratase de un reto -

\- Claro que no... - Respondió rápidamente - ... E - Es decir... ... - Suspiró - No me refiero a eso Leo... - Cedió al final y terminó por sentarse al borde de la cama, claro, no cerca de esa pared -

\- El azul sonrió a su victoria del querer que no saliera de esa habitación y que a la vez se olvide por unos momentos de_ 'eso'_ que hacían sus hermanos menores, se acercó más al ninja de sais y se sentó sobre sus piernas, colocando las suyas una a cada costado, rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos -

\- L - Leo?... Q - Qué rayos haces?... - Ardía de la vergüenza el rostro del pobre Raphael -

\- A nosotros nadie nos interrumpe... - Le susurró suavemente al oído del otro - Y para qué queremos interrupciones no ?... - Preguntó acariciando la mejilla del otro, a la vez prendiendo la mirada en sus ojos verdes -

\- El de bandana roja solo tragó grueso a las acciones de su pareja -

\- Si la noche está tan... ... caliente... - Rosó el cuello del otro con su aliento, humedeciéndolo un poco - Tan excitante... - Se acercó más, dejando solo un par de centímetros de separación entre sus labios, sonrojado y sus ojos entrecerrados -

\- Leo... - Susurró hipnotizado por la visión que tenía del azul, sintiendo como su cuerpo con el suyo entraban en calor, o tal vez... el de Raphael aún más -

\- El líder fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los del de rojo ... - No crees que me has tenido muy solo últimamente? ... - Preguntó a su acercamiento, pero en tanto sus labios dieron un pequeño rose, el azul separó sus rostros rápidamente - Aunque... -Dijo algo alto - Si tanto te molestan esos sonidos... supongo que.-

\- Ahg! Leo! Ya basta! - A como de lugar lo tumbó en la cama, dejándolo sin palabras por un beso desesperado y con gran deseo, como si en ello se comiera ya sus labios -

\- Primero la leche y ahora esto!... Qué rayos te pasa?... Estás en tus días o qué?... - Le preguntó con el rostro del mismo color que su bandana -Me quieres volver loco?

\- Leche?... De qué rayos ... ... - Pensó unos segundos - ... Eres un pervertido Raphael... - Volteó el rostro apenado, claro, siendo Raphael, era imposible de que no pensara semejante cosa -

\- Si... un pervertido... - Sonrió de lado con planes en mente obviamente -

\- Ah... Para... - Quejó un poco el mayor, para luego taparse la boca cuando el otro comenzaba a dar masajes en su parte íntima -

\- Ya déjate de mamadas!... - Le quitó la mano de la boca - No sé para qué haces eso... Si luego andas pidiendo más como una chiva loca en la cama...

\- Ya lo sé!... - Afirmó mordiéndose el labio inferior -

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

\- Las horas pasaron y por si fuera poco, ya había amanecido, pero claro, en la habitación del morado, estaba este mismo junto a Michelangelo, en la otra Raphael y Leonardo, estas cuatro tortugas ... un par de ellas fueron para nada silenciosas a noche, solo que no se habían dado cuenta, aún -

\- Lo siento D ... - Se escuchó un pequeño susurro poco audible en la habitación del cerebrito del grupo, el dueño de la voz... el de ojos celestes -

\- Besó sus labios lentamente y con gran tristeza se separó de ellos, cubrió el cuerpo para nada limpio del esbelto y se retiró de la habitación dejando en solitario al más alto -

\- No creas que esto será tan fácil, aún no has ganado, si el corazón de Donatello... no fue para mi... mucho menos lo será para ti hermanito ... -

...

Continuará...

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Estoy entera... y hasta puedo manejar ...**

**A quién chingados le dices loca Eh?! Eh?!...**

**Bueno jovencitos y jovencitas... :U aquí los dejo...**

**Si les agradó este capítulo denle like y compartir...**

**Okey No, Qué hablo? Si esto no es facebook XD**

**Es que tengo sueño ;n; son las 3 am ... XD**

**Bueno... si les gustó ya saben que hacer... déjenme un review :'T eso me da ánimos mujeres!**

**Auqnue... cre que no me gustó como quedó ...**

**Hubo bastante Raphnardo porque... no, no tengo escusa alguna, solo diré que quería que sepan que pasó con esos dos esa noche... XD ?)**

**No mentira, la verdad es que... este capítulo tendrá mucho que ver con los que vendrán... no diré spoilers porque... sino ya no habría más misterio...**

**Ahora pregúntense porqué Miguelito le dijo 'Lo siento D' ... y eso último... quién lo habrá dicho? Y por qué?...**

**Uy si! Uy si! Dévora hace siempre felices a los personajes! - Remedando? XD -**

**Pues no! No saben lo que les espera... bueno ahora si me largo a dormir... y a aguantar el hambre... 0n0'**

**P.D: la despedida más grande que he hecho en mi loca vida... Buenas noches! O tarde! O días! ... en mi caso noches... me largo a dormir...!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola jovencitos! Jovencitas :U ... Wou, si que estoy actualizando pronto? XD Claro, a comparación de la última actualización del 2015 ... obviamente...**

**XD Y... porque una muchachita por ahí me dijo... 'Es que no quiero ir a clases con el suspenso que me mata' - Remedando - :v OK NO! XD Ay Dios! O algo así XD les dejó el capítulo nuevo...**

... Capítulo IX ...

\- Las horas pasaron y por si fuera poco, ya había amanecido, pero claro, en la habitación del morado, estaba este mismo junto a Michelangelo, en la otra Raphael y Leonardo, estas cuatro tortugas ... un par de ellas fueron para nada silenciosas a noche, solo que no se habían dado cuenta, aún -

\- El menor de ellos dos, Michelangelo, fue el primero en despertar, miró a su alrededor desconcertado y somnoliento, pues ni idea de donde estaba, hasta que como si fuese una gran bofetada de recuerdos lo despertara de una buena vez al fijarse quien estaba sobre su plastron descansando tranquilamente -

\- Donatello... - Susurró al mismo tiempo que sonrió y acarició el caparazón del otro -

\- Era tanto la emoción que sentía estos momentos, porque... Donatello lo había... Correspondido?... Claro que si!, sobre todo que todo terminó bien, más que bien!, Dios! Terminaron teniendo relaciones! -

\- D... - Suspiró a lo bajo mientras trataba de quitar de su encima al otro -

\- No era que lo iba a dejar así, solo y ya se acababa todo, claro que no!, pero por su mente pasaban infinidades de cosas, no quería causarle problemas a su Donnie, sobre todo que ahora le aterraba un poco la idea que Raphael se enterara y quien sabe qué es lo que podría pasar, pues aún no hablaba con él con respecto a esa apuesta que quería cancelar -

\- Se recostó de costado, acariciando la mejilla del otro por unos largos minutos, ahora no le importaba si se la pasaba así, pues valía la pena, apreciar ese hermoso rostro tan lindo, quería que nadie se enterara de esto ... - Al menos hasta que nuestra relación se haga oficial mi Don - Le susurró para luego besar en la mejilla al otro, pues quería pedírselo de una manera inigualable y a la vez escuchar ese grandioso y glorioso'Si' de su parte -

\- Salió de esa habitación y fue a la suya, no a paso rápido ni lento, lo adecuado, tomó su toalla y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, si alguien fuese a verlo, en esos momentos diría que no era él, pues su rostro mostraba seriedad, estaba pensativo, pensando sobre lo de a noche -

\- Por los pasillos encontró a nadie felizmente, entró a los servicios y dentro de esta, demoró en bañarse gracias al líquido que había quedado impregnado en su caparazón y parte del cuerpo, 'Como quisiera tomar una ducha contigo D y poder quitar todo resto de tu esbelto cuerpo' pensó el naranja mientras corría el agua al enjuagarse -

\- Salió de los baños ya muy limpio y olorcito a jabón, le pareció divertido y gracioso, llevaba esa tremenda sonrisa en su rostro, fue a su habitación, colocó sus vendajes,cinturón, coderas,rodilleras y finalmente otra bandana naranja limpia -

\- Salió de esta y se aproximó lo más rápido a la cocina, no a preparar el desayuno, obvio que no, su mente pensaba en Donatello en nadie más y no podía dejarlo así como así, en eso el naranja cogió un lapicero y una hoja de papel, habían varias de hecho en ese cajoncito, puesto que mayormente lo usaban para hacer lista de lo que se le acababa -

\- Miró a todas partes el nervioso Michelangelo con precaución a que nadie lo viera o sorprenda, comenzó a escribir hasta terminar, en cada línea su rostro cambiaba, de alegría hacía una pequeña mueca,pero luego volvía a sonreír, luego puso un puchero y volvió a sonreír - Espero que esto explique las cosas D ... No quiero que vuelvas a pensar... Que eres... un objeto... de esa tonta apuesta con Raph... - Susurró con nostalgia -

\- No esperó más tiempo y salió de ese lugar, le importaba poco donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos, con tal de que estén lejos por ahora y que el camino esté libre, todo iba bien -

\- Despacio abrió la puerta del de ojos rojizos, cerró con cuidado esa puerta y quedó viendo unos segundos al rostro descubierto de Donatello, sonrojándose al recordar nuevamente las acciones de a noche, miró esa nota y luego esa mesita pequeña que estaba a un lado de esa cama donde yacía el de diastema, la dejó ahí, dejando el lapicero de igual manera sobre esta, para que así no cayera o se perdiera -

\- Se recostó junto a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, calentitos los dos, cerró los ojos pensando que así deseaba estar todos los días, junto a su Donnie -

\- Abrió los ojos y acariciando su mejilla suavemente susurró - Lo siento D ... - Besó sus labios lentamente y con gran tristeza se separó de ellos, cubrió el cuerpo para nada limpio del esbelto y se retiró de la habitación dejando en solitario al más alto -

\- Sacó rápidamente su T - phone y comenzó a teclear, eran nada más y nada menos que mensajes, mensajes para el de morado, el oji - celeste no se conformaría con dejarle una simple nota, No señor! -

\- No deberías estar preparando ya el desayuno? ... - Una tortuga de bandana roja le preguntó, apareciéndose frente a él de brazos cruzados -

\- Ah, Hola Raph...- Le saludó - Es que... B- Bueno... me levanté algo tarde creo... jejeje... - Rió nervioso tratando de sonar normal, cosa que no pudo y esto el mayor lo notó -

\- En serio? Que sorpresa ... - Sonó en sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo -

\- Entonces... yo... ya me voy ... a preparar el desayuno... - Le sonrió a ojos cerrados con nerviosismo yéndose lo más pronto posible de ahí -

...

\- Así que tu novia ya sabe la verdad Mikey... - Sonrió de lado tan solo un poco - Y aún así se acostó contigo... Pero no creas que esto será tan fácil, aún no has ganado enano ... - Dijo entre dientes a penas se fue el naranja - Aún no has ganado a Donatello

\- La verdad era que hace rato ya estaba despierto el de rojo, suponía que el desayuno estaba listo, por lo que fue a la cocina, pero no llegó a entrar por completo, llegando a escuchar ese 'Espero que esto explique las cosas D' por parte del más pequeño, igualmente logró ver lo que el otro traía en manos -

\- Miró unos segundos la habitación de su hermano el 'Nerd' tal y como él apodó y sin pensarlo más entró a esta con cautela, quedó estático al ver a su hermanito en la cama, no llevaba su bandana puesta, así que observaba con claridad su rostro, mordió su labio inferior, imaginando todo tipo de actos eróticos, sexuales que podría hacer con él, más recordar como pedía más a noche al naranja, como deseaba en parte ser Michelangelo a noche -

\- Negó rápidamente con la cabeza como si eso quitase ese mal pensar y sin esfuerzo alguno, encontró esa dichosa nota sobre esa mesita, que encima traía un lapicero, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó sin hacer ruido alguno esa nota, que decía...

...

'Buenos días mi Donnie, espero que el olor de la comida te haya levantado, hoy me levanté con gran alegría D! Porque tuve el sueño más bello de mi vida, pero ... sabes algo? Mi emoción y alegría creció más, porque cuando desperté y te encontré a mi lado ...

Me di cuenta que no fue un sueño! Todo fue real!... Y aunque no quería dejarte solo en tu habitación, así como lo estás ahora, tenía que hacerlo... porque no quiero causarte problemas, no quiero que salgas perjudicado D, en serio perdóname.

Estate tranquilo, que si en caso llegas tarde al entrenamiento, inventaré una escusa y arriba mi Don! Ya levántate que te espera una taza de café bien caliente, junto a 'Omelette de mi Donnie'! '

P.D 1 : Se que estuvo algo larga mi nota, pero ... en serio lo siento D!

P.D 2 : Te amo!

...

\- si el corazón de Donatello... no fue para mi... mucho menos lo será para ti hermanito ... - Susurró con molestia por lo que acababa de leer, arrugó y estrujó aquella hoja de papel, miró de reojo al de morado, procurando que aun durmiese y avanzó en silencio a la puerta - Pero que estupidez... - Susurró volteando un poco a volver a ver al esbelto, para luego retirarse y cerrar aquella con cuidado -

\- Algo apresurado llegó a la cocina para no levantar sospechas encontrándose con sus hermanos y con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa y ahí estaba, ese dichoso desayuno especialmente para el de morado, se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a Leonardo, mientras el de naranja acaparaba el otro lado de la mesa y a su lado un espacio vacío se notaba, por supuesto el de... Donatello -

\- Alguien a visto a Donnie? - Preguntó el azul - Ya debe haberse levantado, casi es hora de entrenar ...

\- Fui a verlo en la mañana ... - Explicó el naranja - Él... pues ... está un poco mal... - Mintió tan mal el pobrecito -

\- En serio Mikey? ... - Ahora preguntó el de rojo, haciéndose el 'incrédulo', quien con una ceja alzada lo miró y aquella hoja había escondido en su cinturón - Ayer se veía muy bien... dime...  
Qué le pasó? - En verdad que el de ojos verdes haría todo imposible -

\- Eh... eh... pues... - Ya no sabía que decirle, se estaba quedando sin ideas para salvar a su Donnie -

\- El líder miró con el ceño un poco fruncido a su pareja y rápidamente le dio un codazo en su estómago - Entonces es mejor que descanse ... - Le sonrió al naranja, haciendo que se calmara - No Raph?... - Dijo entre-dientes mirándolo con seriedad y molestia a la vez -

\- Si, claro, lo que digas... - Respondió así de simple y rodó los ojos -

\- El de pecas dijo nada más, prefirió quedar en silencio, pues sentía que todo lo que pensaba en decir, Raphael lo pondría en su contra e incluiría a Donatello en el tema y como decía en la nota 'No quiero perjudicarte' pensó -

\- Terminaron el desayuno y cada uno recogió su plato, vaso o taza, dejándolo en el lavabo, justamente hoy tocaba al esbelto lavar las cosas, aunque nunca se opuso a hacerlo, al contrario, tal vez hasta le gustaba, pero por ahora el de naranja cubriría su turno -

\- Yo lavaré los platos... - Con una sonrisa el naranja les dijo - Ustedes vayan al dojo, no tardaré... -

\- No es necesario Mikey... - Raphael se acercó al lavabo - Yo lo haré, después de todo mañana toca que yo lo haga ... - Cogió la esponja y abrió el fregadero -

\- Quedó un poco extrañado el pecoso 'Acaso esta es como una disculpa?' Pensó para luego retroceder y no ser 'un fastidio' para el otro -

\- Vaya... - Alzó una ceja el mayor, que estaba ya en la puerta de la cocina - Hoy te despertaste solidario o que? ... - Le bromeó un poco -

\- Solo váyanse quieren?! ... - Les gritó con vergüenza Raphael, que ya no soportaba ni un segundo más con esto -

\- Está bien... Está bien... - El azul Hizo una señal para que se calmara - ... Ya nos vamos...

\- Después de esas últimas palabras, Leonardo y un Michelangelo muy extrañado se retiraron al dojo, en espera de su hermano, junto a su Sensei -

\- Tal y como lo dijo, Raphael lavó todos los trastes y al final tal y como leyó en esa nota,a parte había una taza de café caliente y al costado un plato con 'Omelette de mi Donnie' -

\- Asi que café y Omelette Eh? ... - Preguntó con una media sonrisa sarcástica, pues todo estaba tal y como el menor le había escrito al cerebrito -

\- Pues veamos que café y Omelette come tu Donnie después de esto... - Diciendo esto último, la taza de café vació al lavabo, la enjuagó rápidamente, secó y guardó -

\- Solo faltaba el Omelette, si lo botaba como si nada, cualquiera podría verlo, así que cogió una bolsa y echó todo dentro, así mismo atándola - No, Mikey, esta nota explicará nada... - Estrujó aquella mencionada, que ahora mismo había sacado de su cinturón y la echó al basurero - Donatello se arrepentirá de haber tenido relaciones contigo... ... y de eso... me voy a encargar yo ... - Finalmente tiró la bolsa con el Omelette dentro, ya en la basura, como si fuera cualquier desperdicio sin importancia - No pienso perder... - Era tanto su puto orgullo, que , Si, haría lo imposible por ganar -

\- Así mismo, para no dejar sospechas, lavó ese plato e igualmente secó y guardo, salió de la cocina rápidamente y vio de reojo las habitaciones, verificando que nadie lo más esté por ahí y lo haya visto y ... nadie, obviamente nadie estaba, supuso que el oji - rojizo aún dormía, así sin mas rodeos y espera, se retiró al dojo -

\- En el dojo francamente que Michelangelo estaba muy confundido, por unos segundos por su "Inocente" mente pasó que tal vez su hermano Raphael estaba arrepentido del hablar mal así de su Donnie y que por eso calló y lo dejó hablar cuando el Sensei preguntó por Donatello, aunque sí, esos momentos su maestro lo llenó de preguntas y fue para nada sencillo hacerlo pasar en alto la falta del esbelto al  
entrenamiento, pero a su sorpresa y gran alivio Leonardo lo ayudó, así como lo hizo en la cocina -

\- El menor,mientras entrenaba solo espera a que su Donnie despertase, llene de felicidad su corazón al leer esa nota y los mensajes que le dejó, que se diera una buena ducha, se cambiara y llegara a desayunar tranquilamente lo que le preparó, se imaginaba disfrutando ese Omelette y su rica taza de café... o... eso creía él -

...

\- Un silencio, un completo silencio había en la habitación del oji - rojizo, en verdad que había quedado exhausto, hasta que al fin, entreabrió sus ojos con tanta pesadez - Mikey?... - Fue lo primero que susurró -

\- Mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados y teniendo una mejor visión de su alrededor, estrujó las sábanas, lugar donde el de naranja debía estar, Donnie imaginó muchas cosas antes de quedar dormido a noche, una de ellas era despertar en brazos de Michelangelo, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo su apego, su cariño,sus caricias pero ahora... había un gran vacío -

\- No sabía porqué lo había dejado en solitario, así, ganas de hacer nada le daban, ni si quiera de levantarse, puesto que quedó un par de minutos en esa cama, tragando grueso y cerrando los ojos fuertemente ' Debe haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo D' se dijo así mismo, como si se tratase de imitar al naranja -

\- AH! Santo Darwin!... - Quejó fuerte y en un instante ya teníamos a un Donatello de rodillas en el suelo, es que... digamos que tenía un pequeño dolor... Nada de pequeño Señor! Le dolía y ardía el maldito trasero! Sus caderas ya ni las sentía! Y su pobre cintura tan adolorida no deja ni si quiera que voltee! -

\- Un par de lágrimas derramó de dolor, con apoyo de la mesita de noche pudo levantarse pero con gran dificultad, ya que ni si quiera podía estar en pie, sus piernas no lo dejaban, temblaban y parecía no tener fuerza, el calor en su cuerpo aún estaba, de igual manera, ahora que veía mejor su cuerpo, al ver sus piernas, estaban todas cubiertas de... semen..., estaba sucio... sucio... sucio... y así Michelangelo lo había dejado -

\- Ahora tenía que tomar una ducha y urgentemente, pero... Cómo? Si estaba a la justa en pie y encima temblando, avanzó un poco a lo que pudo muy despacio y se apoyó en la puerta - Ay no... Esto no puede estar pasándome... - Se dijo al ver la hora, ya era tarde, muy tarde - Ya... deben estar entrenando... - Tragó grueso y abrió con lentitud esa puerta, a como pudo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta -

\- Comenzó con gran cuidado a dar paso por paso, sosteniéndose de las paredes hasta llegar a los servicios(baños), no tocó, ni nada,pues sabía que había nadie, entró y cerró con cerrojo, para que no ocurra el 'incidente' de la otra vez -

\- Suspiró pesado aguantando esas insistentes lágrimas de dolor que querían verse, lo primero que hizo fue apoyase en el lavabo y así refrescar un poco su rostro, el mismo que no dejaba de sentir grandes oleadas de calor junto a su cuerpo al pensar en lo que ocurrió a noche, entró sin más a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejó deslizar el agua por su bella anatomía -

\- Esperaba una nota, o un mensaje... o ... algo... pero nada, despertó en solitario, había nadie a su lado, nadie, esperaba detalles, esperaba ... más -

\- Ah... Ngh... - No pudo evitar quejar al tratar de limpiar... ese lugar que ya no era virgen, impactado con los ojos como platos y estático, sintiendo como de su interior caían 'restos' de ese líquido -

\- Terminando de quitar aquello, enjabonó su cuerpo por completo y casi refregando sus piernas terminó por quitar aquello que manchaban esas bellezas -

\- Acaso fui solo un juguete de una noche?... - Preguntó al vacío de los baños y al no aguantar estar más tiempo en pie, poco a poco fue sentándose en la ducha, aun dejando el agua caer sobre él -

\- Abrazando sus piernas ya con frío del estar así, se sentía de lo peor, para ser mas claros, la mente del esbelto pensó... en que ya y por poco parecía esa clase de humanos que vendían su cuerpo para diversión de otros, así se sentía, sentía en verdad horrible -

\- Solo fui una apuesta?... U - Un objeto?... - Esta vez sollozó, gracias a su frágil corazón, suspiró un poco, dejando que sus lágrimas se perdieran en el agua -

\- En verdad le dolía, le dolía tanto, recordó lo que a noche le dijo a gritos 'No tenías porqué ilusionarme Michelangelo' - No tenías porqué ... - Susurró con los ojos cerrados -

\- Si solo fue una apuesta, no tenías porqué enamorarme... - Diciendo esto último, se puso en pie a como pudo, dejó que el agua cayera directamente en su rostro, como si eso fuese a quitarle la tristeza, por unos segundos permaneció así y cerró la llave -

\- Hubiera ya salido de esa ducha, claro, pero se dio cuenta de algo... muy, pero muy importante... - Ay, No..- Suspiró - Esto tiene que ser una broma... - Dijo así al darse cuenta que olvidó algo y fue nada menos que su toalla -

\- Mordiendo su labio inferior, salió de la ducha, - Ahora qué hago? - Se dijo así mismo, con temor a salir así y que alguien lo viera, esa era su única solución, salir de los baños e ir a su habitación y coger la toalla olvidada -

\- Espero... que aún sigan en el dojo... - Así mismo, abrió lentamente la puerta, echando un vistazo a ver si el camino estaba libre, vio a nadie así que no esperando más, no tuvo de otra que salir -

\- Aguantándose y llorando de dolor por dentro, lo más pronto llegó a su habitación, dejando restos de huellas, mojadas que llegaban hasta su habitación, cubrió su cuerpo al fin y secó, colocó sus vendajes, su equipo y ese trozo de tela de color morado sobre su rostro, obviamente era una limpia -

\- Observó con tristeza el lugar, su mirada permanecía fija en aquellas sábanas desordenadas, enredadas y sobre todo ... sucias - Supongo que tengo que lavarlas... - Claro que si, Que más podría hacer? No las iba a dejar así no? -

\- Sacó todas las sábanas,dejando ese colchón despojado de todo, las tenía ya en sus manos, hasta que... logró ver esa bandana tan peculiar, color naranja, en el suelo, como si su dueño la hubiera abandonado - Mikey... - Suspiró al recogerla lentamente, para no sentir demasiado dolor -

\- Estuvo por un buen tiempo, 'inspeccionando' el lugar y esa llamativa bandana, para luego retirarse y muy decidido a en cuanto desayunara limpiaría el lugar, tal vez... al rato se le quite el dolor... o eso creía él -

\- Puso a lavar las sábanas, tendió para que sequen, seguido, encaminó a la cocina con gran desánimo que se notaba a leguas, al entrar..., otra vez se equivocó... - Otra vez me equivoqué... - Susurró, pues tan ilusionista era, que aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo preparado solo para él -

\- Había llegado al lugar sosteniéndose de las paredes, inclusive llegó a caer una que otra vez del dolor que sentía, pero eso no se comparó a cuando trató de sentarse para que no le duela más según él, pero no, que falla, ni llegó posar el trasero en la silla, pues ni bien agachaba un poco, ese dolor aumentaba, no le quedó de otra, que... ese café que él mismo se había preparado, acabarlo en pie -

\- Mh... - Apretó sus labios con lágrimas estancadas en los ojos, pues... esa costumbre suya de no soplar antes de tomar y quemarse aquellos, nunca cambió, tal vez olvidaba hacerlo... o ... Quién sabe? - Ah...

\- Trataba de estar tranquilo, pero no podía, realmente se le hacía muy difícil, estaba... avergonzado, muy avergonzado por lo de ayer, quería que nadie lo viera, pues a como estaba, a la justa estaba en pie, no solo por eso, sino... que ahora su mente estaba con la idea de que... - Todo fue por una puesta no es así?... - Preguntó al vacío y con la taza medio llena salió de la cocina, a paso lento fue a su laboratorio -

\- Se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, ese mismo que casi pasaba poco tiempo desde que... Michelangelo prometió... ... - Ahg! Ya deja de pensar en eso Donatello!... - Se gritó así mismo, sobando su rostro un poco -

...

\- Mientras, un buen rato después que la tortuga adolorida fue a su laboratorio, al fin, acabó el entrenamiento para esas tres tortugas con una gran sonrisa salían del dojo... o ... al menos dos de ellas, no esperando más, Miguelito salió a corridas de ahí -

\- Si que tiene prisa... - El de azul sonrió a la acción del menor, aún con su opinión del parecer 'lindo' todo lo que hacía por el más alto - ... En verdad se preocupa por él...

\- Ay por favor... - Quejó el más bajo - Como si lo hubiese dejado inválido... -Hizo una mueca el de ojos verdes, viendo detenidamente como el menor se iba apresurado -

...

\- Emocionado el de naranja corrió a la cocina, en busca de Donatello, imaginando que podría estar ahí , al llegar solo encontró ... nada más que todo limpio y ordenado -

\- Espero que le haya gustado - Dijo así, recordando lo que preparó especialmente para el de morado, con esto último, se retiró en busca de su moradito -

\- El segundo lugar... fue a su habitación, pero al llegar, igualmente, encontró a nadie, tocó, preguntó si podía pasar, pero... él no estaba ahí, se fijó que mas o menos se podía decir que estaba en 'supuesto orden' el lugar, pero no era así -

\- Echó una buena mirada a esa habitación, esas cuatro paredes que en eso, inevitablemente recordaba lo que a noche... pasó, sonrió con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, para luego retirarse -

\- Donnie... - Suspiró, sentía gran emoción guardada, quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarle, unos segundos quedó mirando a quien sabe donde y cuando se dio cuenta, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para que volviera de sueños - Claro, el laboratorio...! ... - Dijo algo en alto al volver en sí -

\- Me preguntó... Por qué siempre busco al último en el laboratorio? ... Si debería ser el primer lugar donde debería hacerlo... - Se dijo así al correr hasta ese lugar -

\- Su rostro de alegría ... dio un gran cambio, era de confusión - Por qué está... cerrado?... - Preguntó en voz baja, había dado un frenazo para no chocar con esas puertas que resguardaban el lugar -

\- Donnie?... - Quedó pensado unos segundos a esas puertas -... Algo... no está bien... - Dijo preocupado, listo para tocar esa puerta -... Él solo se ... encierra... Cuando... ... ... Cuando... - Tragó grueso y tocó la puerta sin más -

\- Esperó, pero nadie contestó desde a dentro, volvió a tocar, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta... nada... -

\- Donnie! ... - Llamó en alto esta vez al no tener respuesta a sus otros fallidos intentos -

\- Y ... nada, absolutamente nada obtuvo como respuesta, esto... lo asustaba en verdad -

\- Donnie! Soy yo! Mikey! Abre por favor!... - Pidió esta vez y dando a reconocer quien era -

\- Pero por más intentos que daba, nada, obtenía nada como respuesta, esto realmente lo preocupaba, cada vez que obtenía ese horrible silencio, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría desesperarse -

\- Suspiró y trató de calmarse - Tal vez... está ocupado... ... - Diciendo esto, recostó su cabeza en esas puertas, cerrando sus ojos , no dijo otra cosa más, se dio media vuelta y se retiró, pensó que al rato el de morado abriría, que... estaba ocupado o... trabajando con algo ruidoso, por eso no lo escuchaba, pero... Con algo ruidoso?... si él escuchaba nada desde dentro?... o ... eso es lo que creía... que al rato... ... abriría -

\- Las horas pasaron y nada, llegó la hora del almuerzo y su Donatello no había salido de ese lugar!, estaba tan preocupado, más que... su salida podría ser su maestro, su padre, pero tenía miedo a que... la razón... sea él, se sentía culpable, pero no lograba entender... -

\- En verdad creí que D estaría bien... - Suspiró con tristeza secando sus manos, pues acababa de lavar los platos de la hora del almuerzo, pues él creía que eso lo distraería -

\- Pero... claro que no fue así, de hecho, ese silencio que abarcaba el ambiente, solo hacía sumergirse cada vez más y más en la preocupación por su Donnie -

\- Leonardo estaba tranquilo, tal vez no tanto, pero no 'exageraba' como Michelangelo tal y como decía Raphael, quien estaba más tranquilo que cualquiera -

\- Donnie!... - Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del naranja, quien salía de la cocina y vio claramente que el de morado abría paso de nuevo a su laboratorio, tal vez solo fue a su habitación por algo o ... a los servicios... Quién sabe? -

\- No esperando más corrió hacia el otro como si se tratase de un infante desesperado por tener un regalo en sus brazos y ese regalo... fuese Donatello -

\- Pero... se detuvo frente al otro, esa sonrisa desapareció por completo, ya mirándole a los ojos, no creía... lo que tenía al frente -

\- D - Donnie?... - Con temor preguntó el menor mirando esos ojos rojizos que cruzaban con los suyos -

\- El de diastema dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada para ya no tener que mirar ese rostro pecoso y a paso algo rápido y apretando un poco sus labios, debido al dolor que le causaba al caminar a esa velocidad, finalmente llegó a su laboratorio y volvió a encerrarse dentro -

\- Michelangelo no tenía palabras, no tenía, esa imagen estaba pasmada en su mente... ese... ese rostro... demostraba tanta tristeza, esos ojos ... ya rojos ... consecuencia obvia del haber llorado tanto, esa pequeña mueca de sus labios descender por el aguantar llorar frente a él, esos ojos tan cristalinos, que al final de todo, logró ver esas lágrimas al instante que el morado volteó el rostro... momento en el que sus ojos ya no podían retener más aquellas y el naranja se quedó ahí... viendo... en como se alejaba y se volvía a encerrar -

\- A sus hermanos parecía importarle poco lo que sucedía, o bueno, solo a uno de ellos quien era el de rojo... Raphael, Michelangelo volvió a intentar que el otro le abriera y maldecía ese momento que quedó perplejo por ver así a Donatello, pero... todos eran intentos fallidos, incluso para el mayor... quien también lo intentó -

\- Donnie! Abre la puerta Don!... Soy Leo! ... - Habló desde fuera el azul, a la vez golpeando esa puerta un par de veces - Donnie! Todo estamos preocupados por ti! Necesito que abras... al menos habla conmigo!... - Le pidió desde fuera, pero nada... nada se escuchaba dentro y ese silencio de verdad que aterraba -

\- Oigan ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo ... Quieren? - Les reprochó el de cicatriz en el caparazón quien leía una de sus revistas o cómic... la verdad que a nadie le interesaba que leía -

\- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Raph?... - Frunció el ceño el mayor - Desde el desayuno que no sale de ahí!... - Señaló esas puertas -

\- Y qué ?... - Dijo con descaro poniéndose en pie, pues estaba sentado en la sala de star - Que no recuerdan que siempre lo hace?

\- Si!... Pero nunca está tanto tiempo... Ni si quiera a comido... - El naranja defendió esta vez, mirando con tristeza el lugar donde su Donnie se encontraba -

...

\- Donatello... tal y como habían mencionado el de azul y el de naranja, pasó horas dentro, no fue al almuerzo, era cierto y dentro de ese par de veces que fue a los servicios, si... ahí estaba... el de pecas, a penas lo vio, corrió hacia él, se quedó estático al tenerlo tan cerca, quedó mirando esos ojos celestes y los suyos... tan nublados... que ya no veía el rostro del otro -

\- No tenía fuerzas para hablar o... responder al llamado y susurro que el otro le dio, pues un gran nudo en la garganta poco a poco se formó y sus ojos cristalinos ya esa resistencia acabó, pues volteó la mirada sintiendo que sus lágrimas brotaban sin control -

\- Se encerró en el laboratorio, intento escapar, tratando de su mente borrar... lo que a noche para él no debió pasar... y trató, trató de distraerse... arreglando su T-phone, pero no, por más que lo intentaba, quien lo desconcentraba... era su intranquilo corazón ... -

\- Suspiró con pesadez y dejó de lado ese aparato, que llevaba horas de trabajo, pero ... conseguía no arreglarlo, cada que lo intentaba... no funcionaba... y en algo se equivocaba -

\- Tal vez... un poco de música me distraiga... - Soltó sus herramientas que tenía en manos y se dispuso a prender una pequeña radio que traía consigo,tal vez... eso ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente no? -

\- Volvió a suspirar y alzó un poco el volumen logrando escuchar la emisora, no mucho, lo suficiente, pero para qué lo hizo?! O no hermano, escuchar música en estos momentos de tu loca vida no es una gran idea -

\- La señal no era muy buena, así que tardó un poco en lograr estar estable... Esa canción, con ese tonito... fondo de guitarra que en verdad llamó su atención... y pues... sin más espera ...

La letra se aclaró ...

...

_''... Y la habitación... casi siempre vacía..._

_Tratando de engañar el alma_  
_Con falsas promesas, con un falso amor,_  
_Que solo me hizo daño que se fue de aquí..._  
_Dejándome solo...''_

_..._

\- 'Falsas promesas' Que ironía era esta de la vida?, que juego era este que le hacían? Para sacar al aire esa canción ... justamente... ahora -

_..._

_''Deja de burlarte así de mi..._

_Amor... devuelve todo lo que di..._  
_Lo que guardaba para mi, se fue..._  
_Me lo cambiaste por angustia y por dolor..._  
_Nunca hubo amor, nunca , hizo falta..._  
_Solo lágrimas y nada... solo lágrimas y nada...''_

_''Me quedó... Me quedó...''_

_._..

\- Si, por tanto dolor y angustia ... lo cambió,... al dejarlo... solo, quería ahora... que le devuelva lo que dio... todo, una burla... en verdad ... que esa canción... era como si se la dedicaran -

...

_'Todavía quedan rastros..._  
_Del amor que te entregué..._

_..._

\- 'Rastros' escuchando aquello... cogió y miró con gran nostalgia y tristeza la bandana naranja que consigo había traído -

_..._

_Todavía tengo fotos..._  
_Que en secreto te robé..._

_..._

\- Y justamente, en su mesa de trabajo él mismo había esparcido un par de fotos de sus hermanos e incluyéndose, vio detenidamente solo al de pecas en aquella... o lo que podía... pues borroso veía -

_..._

_A menudo me imagino..._

_Que lo nuestro no pasó..._

...

\- Negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo que las lágrimas salpicaran de su rostro y lanzó es foto a la mesa y eso mismo quería imaginar, que nada pasó, quería borrar esos recuerdos para no sentirse en gran traición y dolor -

...

_Que no te llevaste mi alma..._  
_Que tenía corazón..._

_..._

\- Eso sentía, que se llevó todo de sí, se sentía tan solo, se sentía de lo peor, eso pensó... que el naranjita... tenía corazón...

_..._

_Me equivoqué..._  
_Me equivoqué..._  
_Para variar... me equivoqué..._

_..._

\- Me equivoqué... - Susurró, se había equivocado en tantas cosas el día de hoy, esperando... más... de alguien... que tal vez... no valía la pena, tal vez...

_..._

_Amor... devuelve todo lo que di..._  
_Lo que guardaba para mi, se fue..._  
_Me lo cambiaste por angustia y por dolor..._  
_Nunca hubo amor, nunca hizo falta..._  
_Solo lágrimas y nada... solo lágrimas y nada..._

_Me quedó..._

_Solo lágrimas y nada ..._

_..._

\- Me quedó ... - Susurró al final de la canción, con rostro empapado en lágrimas, estrujando ese trozo de tela, llevándolo a su carita que a la vez se recostaba de a pocos con él en la mesa, Que burla! había olvidado por completo, que...quien le decía que escuche música en momentos así... era el mismo Michelangelo -

...

\- Las horas pasaron y Michelangelo aún tenía la esperanza de que su Donnie volviese a abrir, pero no fue así, no quería alarmarse, perder la paciencia o algo parecido, pero Donatello para nada abrió esas puertas, el de naranja estaba constantemente viendo el laboratorio... o... solamente esas fastidiosas puertas -

\- Su paciencia... su 'cordura' se acababa, ya no lo aguantaba más! Sobre todo porque ya era hora del patrullaje nocturno -

\- Donnie!... - Ya no aguantó más y forcejeó esas puertas bruscamente, pero igualmente... todo fue inútil... - Donatello ábreme!... - Tanto llegó a asustarse, que ya hasta quería llorar un poco, pues... sentía que esto era su culpa -

\- Mikey?... Mikey?! Qué sucede ?... - El mayor de los cuatro se apareció y se interpuso entre el pecoso y la puerta - Cálmate... - Le dijo mirando esos ojos tan inquietos -

\- Donnie... No me quiere abrir... - Sollozó un poco como si fuera un niño pequeño -

\- Lo sé Mikey... P -Pero ... Entiende... solo nos queda... esperar... - Ni sabía que decirle al menor para que se calmara -

\- Esperar Leo?... - Preguntó desesperado - Ya esperé mucho tiempo! Quiero verlo! ... - Exigió como si el otro fuese el guardián del morado -

\- Sabes que no es la primera vez que hace eso... - Explicó - Seguro debe estar ocupado en alguno de sus inventos...

\- El naranja no estuvo más a la defensiva, ya estaba exhausto - Yo sé que algo le pasa... - Susurró con el ceño un poco fruncido -

\- Ja! Claro, de ser tu novia como no lo vas a conocer verdad?... - El de rojo bromeó un poco - Y sé que lo conoces perfectamente... - Le sonrió con una ceja alzada - De pies a cabeza verdad?... jajaja... - Burló acercándose a ellos -

\- Ahora qué le dijiste eh?! - Preguntó de imprevisto y gruñó un poco el más pequeño a su comentario, recordando tantas veces que el de rojo al morado ofendió -

\- De qué hablas?!... - Frunció el ceño un poco el de rojo, no quería que su 'Plan' tuviese fallas -

\- Siempre lastimas a Donnie! Seguro que le hiciste algo!... - Se acercó más a este con una gran molestia, cualquiera que lastime a Donatello se las iba a ver con él, no importaba si salía lastimado, Don lo valía -

\- D - De qué hablas?! - Nervioso contestó - Cómo podría hacerle algo si todo el maldito día estuvo ahí!... - Le gritó al menor siendo él mismo su defensor -

\- Ya cálmense ustedes dos!... - Ordenó el mayor interponiéndose entre ese par - Es verdad ... Raph le a hecho nada a Donnie, todo el día estuvo en su laboratorio ...

\- Está bien... - Cedió el menor con el ceño fruncido tratando de parecer serio - Ganas esta vez Raph... - Se volteó y se cruzó de brazos - Pero te estaré vigilando... muy de cerca Raph! ... - Le dijo en tono "Amenazante" pero más parecía un juego, a lo que el otro solo rodó los ojos -

\- Él no saldrá, ya no podemos esperar más ... - El de rojo se cruzó de brazos mirando a esas puertas del laboratorio -

\- Raph tiene razón ,Mikey... Hay que ir... - Dijo el azul, haciendo señal a la entrada -

\- Entonces estás diciendo que dejemos a Donnie?! ... - Preguntó el menor de todos algo exaltado por esa orden - No puedo hacer eso! ... Es decir... ... No ... podemos...

\- El líder suspiró y se acercó a él - Entiende Mikey... Tal vez Donnie... ... se ha sentido un poco mal hoy, es todo... ... ... - Trató de explicar, pues tenía en mente de cual era la razón por la que estuvo ausente todo el día y de acuerdo a los sonidos de a noche... pues estaba seguro que era eso... o eso creía él, creía que no daba la cara... por ese dolor que posiblemente se haría presente en la mañana, claro, lo pensaba por experiencia propia -

\- Si, ya dale su espacio... Déjalo... - Ahora habló el de rojo no tomándole mucha importancia - Ya vayámonos, tal vez cuando regresemos esté mejor...

\- Si ... - Afirmó el azul con una sonrisa, tocando el hombro del menor de todos - Podemos comprar una pizza, eso siempre te anima ...

\- En serio Leo?! ... - Por unos segundos desprendió la mirada de esas puertas - Un momento... ... Ya hemos cenado...

\- Y eso que tiene que ver?... - Preguntó el de cicatriz en el caparazón sin entender o más bien con un 'Es en serio' - Y desde Cuándo niegas una pizza?

\- No la he negado ... - Con un puchero se cruzó de brazos - Jamás negaría una pizza ...

\- Pero acabas de decir... 'Ya hemos cenado'... - Resaltó entre comillas con sus dedos, Raphael - Estás negando la pizza que queremos comprar...

\- Claro que no!, Raph!... - Se molestó un poco, pero más por el jugar y no en serio - Además con decir que hemos cenado no significa que he dicho que no quiero la pizza y que la he negado...

\- Entonces... dices que... Niegas y no quieres la pizza, pero no has dicho que niegas y no quieres la pizza?... - Preguntó con una ceja alzada el de ojos verdes - Pero que estupidez estoy hablando?! ... - Se preguntó así mismo, sobándose el rostro un poco -

\- Ya acabaron?... - Después de esos minutos la voz del azul se hizo presente de nuevo, quien era espectador de ese enredo que hablaban sus hermanos -

\- ¡Ay! ¡¿Ya vayámonos quieren?! ... - Quejó el de rojo mientras, se acercó al de naranja y lo jalaba de la bandana hasta la salida -

\- Oye!... Suéltame, Raph!... - Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero, el otro obviamente tenía más fuerza, casi ya hasta pataleaba -

\- Ya cállate! Y deja a tu novia en paz! ... - Terminó gritándole el de intermedia estatura entre los tres -

\- Casi a jalones se llevaron al de naranja, al final de todo lograron salir de la alcantarilla tal y como el azul quería, si, después de todo dejaron al de morado en la alcantarilla, Donatello sabía perfectamente que ya era hora del patrullaje nocturno, pero claro, a la justa podía estar en pie, si quisiera, igualmente no podría, pero tampoco quería salir y ver... otra vez... al de ojos celestes -

\- Estaba confundido, no tenía las cosas en claro y lo único que pensaba era en lo de a noche y lo de hoy en la mañana, había descubierto que... todo fue una apuesta, una estúpida apuesta, Cómo se sentía? Pues el mutante más idiota que halla existido... Porque en serio creía que podría llegar a tener algo con Michelangelo... Si, tal y como lo dijo... ' Solo... Hubieras dejado de ser... atento conmigo... No tenías porqué ilusionarme Michelangelo' ... Si, recordaba esas palabras claramente, ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el menor era amor, se había enamorado de Michelangelo, por eso le dolía tanto -

\- Es que no lo podía evitar, cada día él era la razón por la cual sonreía, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, hacía todo lo posible... para que esté... bien, poco a poco su compañía se volvió una necesidad, sin darse cuenta, cada día lo quería mas y más, tanto que no sabía que hacer, decir o... pensar y... sin darse cuenta su corazoncito había sido reparado por él, era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba... ...Todo este tiempo se había olvidado hasta de la existencia de la pelirroja!, la había olvidado por completo! -

\- Y por todas esas razones mencionadas anteriormente y más, era que estaba... inseguro, pues... ayer todo había sido tan lindo... y hoy... en la maňana lo dejó como cualquier cosa, solo, en la cama, con ese horrible dolor que tenía que lidiar hasta quien sabe cuando -

\- No iba a mentir, el porqué de sus lágrimas era muy simple... Temor... Tenía miedo a que la verdad sea que siempre lo consideró una apuesta, un... objeto, que después de todo no la había cancelado, que después de todo ... Solo fue una apuesta... una apuesta y... esa promesa... esa promesa tan linda y notablemente cursi para otros pueda que sea falsa, de eso tenía miedo, que en realidad ese 'Te amo' en cada susurro que rozaba su piel aquella noche, había sido mentira, de eso tenía miedo, de todas esas caricias, besos y apego... habían sido mentira, de eso tenía tanto pavor, esas eran una de de las razones por las que estaba llorando -

\- Suspiró en ese silencio que abundaba la cocina, lugar donde se encontraba ahora el de diastema, todo gracias a esos pensamientos abarcaban su mente sin fin y ninguno tenía respuesta -

\- Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho alguien, era el mismísimo Raphael quien se hacía paso a la cocina o mejor dicho al refrigerador, quedó frío y aún con más miedo de lo que ya, quería enfrentarlo, reclamarle tantas cosas, pero... le daba temor... , porque el de rojo sabía como ofenderle, esperaba algún comentario molesto de parte del mayor, pero ... recibió nada... -

\- Y... Dónde están Leo y Mikey, Raph?... - Preguntó, al no escuchar las voces de los otros, tratando de sonar lo más normal que pudo, pues... ver y hablar con... ese quien... prácticamente solo te ve como algo sexual... no es bonito -

\- Oye... En serio que fuiste muy tonto para ceder y creer que Mikey en verdad te quería como algo más... ... - Se detuvo justo en la entrada, hablándole de espalda o caparazón y tomó un sorbo de esa soda que sacó del congelador - Cuando lo veas maňana por la maňana... Felicítalo ... Que me ha ganado la apuesta... - Tomó otro sorbo - Y ... ya deberías saber por qué llegan tarde hoy, o acaso se te olvida que fecha es maňana?... - Y con esas últimas palabras se retiró del lugar -

\- Se retiró de lugar dejando a un Donatello con una mano al corazón, sentía... como de a pocos ahí, ahí mismo un dolor se intensificaba , un enorme dolor, sentía como su tonto corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de nuevo, sentía como si se tratase de un delicado cristal, con el cual habían jugado, terminando en el suelo roto en mil pedazos -

\- E - Entonces era verdad?... - Fueron las únicas palabras que logró vocalizar, sintiendo como su vista se tornaba ya borrosa del querer llorar, se puso en pie a como pudo y se encaminó a su habitación -

\- Ya no daba más, se sostenía de las paredes de a pocos llegar, pero ese dolor, ese dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan grande, estaba seguro que si no llegaba a la habitación, su cuerpo no iba a poder más y terminaría desmoronándose poco a poco -

\- Lo dijo con tanta seriedad, frialdad, sin sentimiento, como si nada, tanto le había afectado esta situación que había olvidado por completo cual era la fecha de maňana, era nada más y nada menos 'Día de San Valentín' tal y como los humanos habían nombrado esa fecha, hasta donde sabía, era día especial para las parejas o amigos, por eso el de azul y naranja llegarían tarde, tal vez planeaban hacer para algo especial, era lo que pensaba, pero ese tema era lo de menos, pues nunca le dio tanta importancia a ese día -

\- Cerró la puerta y entró así de a pocos a su habitación y terminó por derrumbarse por completo en su cama, sintiendo por su rostro ese camino que formaba esas cristalinas lágrimas tan gruesas e incesantes, ese rostro... que mostraba un dolor tan desgarrador, ese encoger propio de su cuerpo, que mostraba señales del solo querer compaňia, que alguien lo abrazara y le diga...

'Todo va a estar bien D' y ese era Michelangelo... pero ahora... no más -

...

...

Acabé! Esto es todo por hoy y...

\\(0_0)  
( )7  
/ \

Alábenme :'U

Lo se, ni lo mencionen, Raph es muy malo ;n; ... pero no lo es cuando está con el azulito, ahí ya es otra cosa... aveces le sale su lado tierno y cursi a ese madres, ya lo verán 3

XD XD Estoy cansada y hoy tengo clases carahjo, no les miento, son las 2:24 am... es que... de a pocos me dormía y escribía XD

Bueno, Si les gustó el capítulo no olviden comentar! Que me anima mucho carahjo! ㈶1㈶1㈶1㈳3㈳3㈳3

Ya no siento los dedos! ... ㈸5㈸5㈸5㈸5

P.D: La canción que puso Don si existe :'U e inevitablemente pienso en el fic cuando la escucho ;n; Cry D...

Olvidarte - Daniel Lazo

Así se llama, Búsquenla si gustan ...

Bye!


End file.
